


Rising Star: The Prequel

by UnsungDude4



Series: Rising Star [1]
Category: All Time Low, Austin & Ally, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Punk Rock RPF, R5 (Band), Rock Music RPF, Super Sentai Series, Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 81,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsungDude4/pseuds/UnsungDude4
Summary: Takes place from late-2011 to early 2012.An alternate continuity of the show, this is the story of Austin Moon, the titular rising star, his musical partner Ally, his friend Dez, & Ally's friend Trish as they experience the things that come along with Austin's fame. Along the way they experience what life throws at them.Austin's a YouTube singer. He's been interested in music for many years now & wants to make a career out of it. He meets Ally one day & it's all going on from there. He's a fan of Pop Punk bands like Fall Out Boy, Green Day, & All Time Low, isn't afraid to speak his mind, covers songs he likes & shoots videos for them for his audience, & is, most of all, a teenager. He plays all the instruments he needs to & has help with his videos from Dez. His dad has leukemia & his mom's taking care of him. He'll fuck up in different ways, but he always means best.Pretty soon his world is rocked in various ways...





	1. The True Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This part is based from late 2011-early 2012. This is a prequel to most of the rest that I wrote from 2011-2014. I wrote this part from 2014-2016 on fanfiction.net, then added it here for backup purposes. Now I love this site more for its better interface, features, & community. This also informs a lot of the rest of the series going forward, as I only thought of the world building stuff in this part before getting to the revised versions of seasons I had before & the ones I'm gonna add eventually. So, start here.
> 
> I consider the original story pretty close to my magnum opus &, even though I've backed it up myself, I still want people to be able to read it.  
> Warnings: I am a part of many fandoms & I show my love in this story, so if you don't get the references, or appreciate them, sorry. There are also a lot of songs I use to get people to listen to them. If you don't care for these, sorry, but it comes with the setup. I also deal with some heavy stuff, so don't expect a lighthearted romp for most of it, but there IS comic relief. I started the prequel section after the main story, am not done with it yet, & I plan on rewriting parts of it due to concepts I thought of for the prequel needing to be addressed, plus I need to rework parts of the story & it's going to have many confusing elements, so drop me a comment if you're confused.  
> I also have based Austin on myself with some traits of his show version from what I remember from seeing season 1. Unfortunately, I haven't seen much of the show beyond that point, so anything I include comes from my readings on the wiki & listenings to the songs from the soundtracks. It might work in my favor, though, as it's a typical Disney sitcom from the 2010s & I don't wanna cringe at terrible humor for what Disney assumes are kids' sensibilities of today, vs the 50s when I Love Lucy was still the main quirky comedy. So, anyways, expect VERY broadstrokes for how much continuity I keep from the show & how much I make up for this series.  
> Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Double Take (Ross Lynch)
> 
> Disclaimer: any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up & read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.
> 
> Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

**Ch. 1: The True Beginning**

**...**

**The salesgirl was minding her own business, trying to write a song in her song book. A few guys entered the door, but she paid them no mind.**

"Come on," she said to herself. "I know this song needs something, but what? They wanna know, know, know/Your name, name, name/They want the girl, girl, girl/With game, game, game," she sang slowly. "Something's just _off_."

**While she was focusing on that, the guys were fooling around with the various instruments. The blonde was holding a guitar & pretended to strum it while the redhead filmed him. He then switched to the drums & made quite a bit of noise, alerting the salesgirl to what they were doing.**

"What the hell are you doing!?" she yelled at them, causing him to stop. The redhead pointed his camera at her, causing her to smack her hand over the lens.

"Oh. Sorry," the blonde got up. "Just got carried away there. I'm Austin Moon," he extended his hand out to her & she shook it.

"And _I_ am Dez," the redhead said. She pushed the camera down away from her face.

"That's nice, but why were you pounding on the display instruments?"

"Like I said...Ally," he said, reading her name tag. "I got carried away. See, we're taking Dez's camera out for a test run & I actually was looking into getting some new gear for making music."

" _You're_ a singer?"

"Yep. Plus, I've been taught how to play most instruments. Guitar," he pointed to the instruments as he said their names. "Drums, Bass, Piano, &, of course, singing. Plus, I know how to use GarageBand to record & mix instruments."

"Impressive, but how famous _are_ you?"

"Not _too_ famous, but I have a few thousand subscribers on YouTube who've been decently supportive. By the way, you're right," he said then walked toward the counter.

"About _what_?"

"That song that you're writing. It needs something,"

"How do you know I was writing a song & it's not working?"

"Simple," he turned around the book to get a look at the lyrics. "I overheard what you were saying. I make covers of good songs for a living, so it's my job to listen to songs & get a feeling for the chords, or beat, or whatever, to make them sound as close as I can to the originals for my versions," he peered down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she said, covering the book.

"What?"

"No one looks in this book but _me_."

"Calm down," he put his hand on the book. "I won't look at any other pages than the ones with the lyrics. Trust me."

**She looked at him for a few seconds before taking her hand off the book.**

"Thank you. _Now_ ," he said, looking at the book. He hummed the melody she sang & thought of the lyrics. He thought for a second, then sped up the humming. "Well, no wonder the song wasn't working," he smiled.

"What is it?"

"You were trying to make it a ballad. It needs to be sped up."

"'Sped up'?"

"Yeah. Here take a listen," he walked over to the guitar he just had & plugged it into an amplifier that was nearby. He started playing the song at a faster pace than what she was singing.

 _"They wanna know, know, know_  
_Your name, name, name_  
_They want the girl, girl, girl_  
_With game, game, game_

 _And when they look, look, look_  
_Your way, way, way_  
_You're gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take..."_

**He stopped, feeling she got the point.**

"Hmm...You _may_ have a point there," Ally said, thinking about how much better it sounded.

"Yep. By the way, I'd like one of these Stratocasters & a guitar case. How much will that be by the way?"

"Somewhere in the vicinity of $1200."

" _$1200_?"

"I mean, I certainly have a _few_ hundred saved up from my YouTube earnings, but not _that_ much."

"Tell you what. If you sing my song in a video & promote the store, I'll let you have the guitar as compensation."

"Really? Deal."

"All right. Let's ring this up. Oh, & also, I want compensation for writing credit."

"Seems fair."

"All right," Dez chimed in. "Time to film a video!"

"You bet, man," Austin said after putting the guitar in a case & picked the case up.

"Wait. We need to finish composing the song," Ally said.

"Right. Dez, start setting up for the video shoot."

"On it," Dez said, then ran off.

"That'll keep him busy. So, where do we start?"

"Oh, well, I have a music room upstairs, but I don't think I can just abandon the store."

"Guess who just..." Trish said, entering.

"Trish, mind the store for me."

"Ok" she said, getting behind the counter.

"Let's go."

"Wait, you're just gonna leave her in charge?"

"Trish can handle it. Besides, I haven't had a lot of customers all day, so I think she'll be able to handle it."

"All right."

**They went upstairs to the practice room. Trish, meanwhile, started seeing customers come in & looked worried.**

* * *

**In the practice room...**

"Ok, so where do you wanna start?" Austin asked, flipping on the lights when they enter the room.

"Well, first, I need to finalize the lyrics."

"Really? I thought you had it all done."

"Well, I have it _mostly_ done, but I'm just missing a few things. Mainly the beginning  & the ending verses," she said, sitting at her keyboard.

"Well, what's the song supposed to be about?" he asked, standing against the wall to the side of her.

"I would've thought you'd know from the chorus. It's, basically, about making people think twice about you when you become famous."

"Ah. Well, let's analyze the lyrics you've got so far."

"All right, well..."

**They took a look in her book & the instrumental started playing while they did various things to get it to sound right. When it was over, they looked at each other with relief that it was done.**

* * *

**They came down the stairs talking about how great it sounded, only to discover the shop was torn apart.**

"Trish," Ally said, walking over to Trish, who was face down on the counter. "Trish," she said, shaking her lightly to wake her.

"Never again," Trish said & walked out of the store.

"What the hell happened to _her_?" Ally asked.

"Doesn't matter. Right now, we need to record the song & the video," Austin said, pulling out his phone & dialing a number.

"You're right. You're right."

"Yeah," he said, phone to his face. "Hey, Dez. You getting everything together?"

"Yeah, but here's the thing."

"What?"

"I have _no_ idea what the song's about, so I'm having a hard time finalizing everything."

"Well, we just finished the lyrics & we're gonna record the final version of the song if you wanna come over to film us recording it & maybe we could do a few other things to get this out as quickly as possible."

"Sure, man. I'll meet you at your house in a little while. I just gotta give these guys back their skateboards," he said, looking out the window, seeing several dudes in skate gear looking at his house, waiting for him. "Wish me luck."

"All right then," he hung up.

"So, is he coming?"

"He should. He just needs to give some skater dudes their boards back."

"Why'd he steal their skateboards?"

"He has his process. Now, let's get going."

"Do you have a car?"

"Yep. I have my dad's truck," he said, pulling out the key & lock on a keychain.

"Your dad let you borrow his truck?"

"Yeah, he's pretty cool like that. Let's roll."

"You got it," she said.

**They walked out, Ally locked up the shop, they got to Austin's dad's truck, Austin put his new guitar in its case under the top on the back part of the truck, then they got in the truck, & Austin drove them to his house. When they got there, Austin stopped outside of the garage doors. They went to the side of the garage & Austin unlocked the door, opened it, & they walked in. He flipped on the lights, showing his recording studio.**

"Holy shit. This is one rockin' setup."

"Yep. It's been what I've been using for the last year now," he said, setting his guitar on the ground.

"Wait, I thought you said you didn't have a lot of money to buy equipment."

" _That's_ true. Doesn't mean I haven't wanted to make music all my life, though. Every birthday  & Christmas for the last few years, I've asked my parents for specific instruments & equipment. I have everything I need now that I've got this new guitar. Once I get a backup band, we'll be like Green Day, 2 guitars, a bass, drums, singer, & possibly a keyboard, but that's optional," he said, walking over to the computer on his desk & then sat down in the computer chair in front of it.

"You don't have anyone to play with?"

"Not right now. I'm like Dave Days. I do all the production myself. Helps keep things quick & consistent. Plus, who needs a band when you're an internet musician who records covers on a consistent basis?"

"I guess you're right," Ally said, looking around.

"Oh," Austin said, getting a chair that was against the wall behind him & put it next to him for Ally to sit.

"Why thank you," she said & sat down.

"No prob. Now," he turned on his Mac & started up GarageBand. "You know how this goes like me. Can you play any instruments besides piano?"

"Not really. I can sing, but not much else."

"Oh, really? Why don't we make it a duet?"

"Oh,  _god,_  no."

"Why not?"

"I have _terrible_ stage fright. I freeze up whenever I have to perform for real."

"You're a songwriter that has stage fright. This might be me, but doesn't that seem to be slightly contradictory?"

"Maybe, but I still don't want to have to sing. Maybe in the future, if I'm cured of it."

"All right, all right. You don't want to, you don't have to. Now, let's get to recording."

"All right."

"All right, so you handle the recording software & I'll do the instruments."

"No prob."

**Austin got to setting up his instruments & recording equipment while Ally got to work on the computer. He also put up a green screen behind his instruments with a camera pointed at it.**

"What are _those_ for?"

"For filming the video. I have the green screen for the backdrop insertion in post, then I play the instruments both during the recording & after to pick & choose which takes are the best & the video gets done at roughly the same time as the song recording."

"Oh. Smart."

"Yep. You hang around a video maker like Dez for as long as I have, you tend to pick up a few things. Now," he said, hitting 'record' on his video camera. "Hit the 'record' button on GarageBand when I tell you," he continues, taking his guitar & getting in front of the green screen.

"Gotcha," she said, taking the mouse & placing the mouse on the screen over the red button in the program. "Wait, what about your parents? Aren't _they_ going to burst in to tell you to keep it down?"

"Don't worry. This place is soundproofed so they never hear what I do in here."

"Oh. Ok."

"All right, hit it," he said, she did, & he started playing.

* * *

**The scene faded to the next morning where Austin was sleeping head-first on the table in front of him. He slowly woke up & sat up in his chair, yawning. He saw the Firefox page open on his computer & he remembered that before he dozed off that he had set a video to be uploaded the night before.**

"Hey, Ally," he said, nudging her & she began to wake up.

"What?"

"The video uploaded," he said, clicking on the link on the 'video manager' page on his YouTube account.

"It has?"

"Yeah. Watch," he said, pressing 'play.'

**(The video is basically an expanded version of the one seen in the first episode of the show, but expanded where needed, so if you want a visual reference, find it on YouTube.)**

**Austin does as the lyrics said, starting to sing the song into his mic.**

Flip a switch,  
Turn on the lightning,  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done

Free it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know, you got a number one

Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em  
Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound  
Play it up  
It's comin' down to you right now

**The shot showed a green screen effect of 4 of him playing each instrument while he sang.**

They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

Make 'em do a double take  
Yeah, yeah!

**The video showed him editing the song as the recording played over his actions.**

This could be an overnight sensation  
You and me, tearin' up the floor  
Let it go, this party's up to you right now

**It was back to him performing every instrument, but the location shifted from his bedroom to a stage.**

They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take

Know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

Come on!

They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

**He was back in his room with the rest of the clones. They disappeared one by one as the song wound down.**

Know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take

"What up?" he said & the video went black, showing that it was over.

"Good editing," Ally said.

"Good writing," Austin said back, then went back to the 'manager' section of YouTube, but then saw something odd. "Huh."

"What?"

"Look," he said, pointing at the screen where the view count for the video was. He then reloaded the page. "See _that_?"

"What?"

"The view count," he said, reloading the page a few more times. "It's increasing really fast every time I reload the page."

"Is that good, or bad?"

"Wow, you _are_ new to this, aren't you? Well, seeing as the 'like/dislike' ratio is generally more in the 'likes,' I'd say we have us a hit on our hands."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. Look. now the video has over 25,000 views & it's only been up since midnight."

"You mean we have a video that's gotten a quarter of 100,000 views in only," she looked at her watch, "8 hours?"

"I'd say so."

"This is great!"

"Yeah & look at _this_ ," Austin said, loading up the video's page & going down to the 'comments' section. "Most people wanna download this song."

"Can you put it on iTunes?"

"I'd have to look into it, but I think so."

"Then do it."

"I'll do it later. Ally, we have a hit song on the internet & I'm going to be a viral video star! Wait," he said, going back to the screen & looked at the views on his other videos. "That's what I thought. My other videos have gotten more views as a result of our instant hit. I'm gonna make so much money through my network! That reminds me, I just need to contact the people that manage my network & they'll help put the song on iTunes. Thank you, Ally," he said, turning to her & hugged her deeply.

"No problem, Austin," she said, patting him on the back a few times & he released her, sitting back in his chair.

"Man, this could potentially shake up my life. I might be able to sign with _Reprise Records_ finally."

" _Reprise_?"

"It's Green Day's record label. Plus, those people also own _Fueled By Ramen_ , which has several great acts under its belt. But, God, this is incredible."

"Look. It's over 30,000 now," she said after reloading the page.

"You serious?" he said, looking at the screen.

"Yep."

"Wow. Do _you_ have a Paypal account?"

"What?"

"So I can calculate how much I owe you & pay you your cut when I get paid."

"Oh, yeah. It's allydawson196@aol.com," she said, writing it down on a loose piece of paper on the table. "Pay me when you can."

"Ok. I will after I find an accountant to do some math."

"All right. Wait. 8:00 AM? Oh no. I have to get home, shower, get dressed, then catch a ride with my dad to open up the shop by 10:00."

"Not to mention explaining to him why you spent the night at a guy's house."

"You're right. I'll just tell him I was at Trish's. She'll go with that, I hope."

"All right. You need a ride?"

"You don't mind?"

"Nah. I don't have much to do anyways today. Just gonna relax," he said, going over to the door & opening it.

"Well, thanks," she said, walking though the doorway.

"No prob," he said, following after her out the door & drove her home.

**…**

**PEACE**

**...**


	2. The Praise At School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a bit of author tract in effect here. I experienced the main thing this chapter deals with to a very lesser extent in middle school, but I hate most aspects of modern schooling, so here you go.
> 
> Disclaimer: any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up & read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.
> 
> Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

**Ch. 2: The Praise At School**

**...**

**Austin arrived at school the next morning, Monday. He drove into the school's student parking lot with the truck, got out of the driver's side door, then walked over to the other side, opened the door, got his backpack, closed the door, & locked the doors while walking towards the school. He pulled out his iPhone to check the various things he usually did while walking. Dez then met up with him.**

"Austin!"

"Dez!" they both high-fived, fist-bumped, then raised their hands up.

"What up!" they both said while raising their hands.

**They both walked down the hallway after entering the school to Austin's locker. He opened it & got his stuff for first period. After he closed his locker, they walked to Dez's locker where he got his stuff. They then walked to the school cafeteria to wait for the bell for everyone to go to their classes & sat down at an empty table.**

"So, that new video's gotten a lot of attention in the last few days, huh?" Dez said.

"Yeah, over 600,000 views since it was uploaded. I got hit up a lot on my Facebook fanpage & Twitter with how many likes people put on it. It's been trending really well."

"Yeah."

**Just then, a few girls came up to the table.**

"Hey, Austin," one of them said.

"Hey, Kayla."

"So, that song you put online is pretty good."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, so there's this party on Friday. We'd love for you to be there."

"Um, ok, sure. Where is it?"

"We'll text you the address through Facebook."

"Ok. Can Dez come too?"

"Sure. The more, the merrier."

"All right. I'll see you girls there."

"Yes you will," she said & they walked off, conversing.

"Thanks, man," Dez said.

"No prob. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't check to see if you could come?"

"True that."

**The first bell rang.**

"Welp, time for History," Dez said.

"Yep. Let's go," Austin replied & they got up & walked to their class.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**At Ally's school, she was hanging out with Trish, walking down the hallway to their lockers.**

"Yeah, it's been crazy…" Ally said.

"Hey, Ally," a guy said to her as she passed him. She looked at him.

"Good songwriting," he continued, pointing at her after snapping his fingers.

"Thanks, Gavin," she said, smiling & continuing to walk.

"Hey, Ally. Great song," another guy said as they passed each other.

"Thanks, Chase," she responded.

"Is this gonna continue much longer?"

"Oh come on, Trish. It's just some harmless 'congrats' stuff."

"I guess, but what if this gets out of hand?"

"Trust me, songwriters don't get as much praise as the singers."

"I guess that's true. Not unless the singer _is_ the songwriter."

"Hey, Ally. You mind signing my notebook?" a dude said, stopping them.

"Sure," she said, getting out her pen & started writing on a page he opened up to in his notebook. "There," she said after finishing.

"Thanks," he said, walking off.

**They continued walking along & chatting.**

* * *

**After a few periods, Austin & Dez were just hanging by his locker after he closed it & were about to walk to their next class when...**

"Oh. How about we film a 'thank you' video for you to put on YouTube for your fans?" Dez asked.

"Oh. Dude, perfect!" Austin said, getting his phone out, activating the camera, & handed it to Dez.

"Hey, Austin," a guy said, walking up to him.

"Yes, Garrett?" Austin replied.

"Looks like I was wrong. You _did_ make a viral video."

"Thanks Garrett. Now, run along to your class because I'm in too good a mood to deal with you today, k?" he said, then patted him on the arm & walked back over to Dez.

"Yeah, well, maybe you can afford your dad's chemo now," he said.

**Austin turned around, getting a bit mad, & walked up to him.**

"Care to repeat that? Speak into my good ear. I don't know if I heard you right," he said, putting his right hand behind his right ear.

"It's just that, you know, your dad being on chemo must be costing your family a bit, so maybe you can pitch in," he said & people started peering towards them.

"Oh. You wanna make fun of my dad? At least _my_ parents are still together. _Your_ parents are divorced  & living in different parts of the country."

"Yeah, well, at least they're healthy."

"You know what, Garrett? You're not worth it. This feud has been going on for so long that, frankly, I'm tired of it."

"I see, but I'm not done. Do you know how much you've made from people seeing your video?"

"No, I get paid at the end of next month & I find out how much I made in the middle of it. It's still the third week of September."

"Well, I hope you use some of it to help out your folks."

"Trust me, we're ok. If my mom & dad need a bit more money, I'll be happy to pitch in," Austin said, clenching his right fist.

"Good," he notices his fist. "Oh, am I making you mad?"

"You make me mad every day just by being an otherwise regular douchebag whenever you see me. Right now, you're making it personal & I'd like you to just go away before my pent-up anger from every other day these last few years comes out & I can't be held accountable for my actions."

"Oh really? Tell you what. give me a good one, right here," he said, putting out his face within striking distance of Austin. "Come on, one free shot. Right here, on the jaw," he said, tapping his jaw.

"Austin," Dez said, whispering. Austin looked towards him & then back.

"Like I said," he said, then patted his cheek. "You're not worth it," he continued, then turned & walked away.

"Oh, you hear _that_ , everyone? Austin Moon says _I'm_ not worth it," he turned around to say, yelling to get everyone left in the hall's attention. "He's too much of a wuss to fight back."

"Hey, Garrett," Austin said & he turned around, then Austin socked him in the jaw with his right fist. "You said I could get a free shot in, ya piece of shit," he shook his fist, then walked back towards Dez. "We ready to make that video now?"

"Uh, Austin, you just punched Garrett out & I've been recording the entire time," he said, stopping the recording. "Well, good. No one _ever_ believes me about him, now we have proof."

**People were gathering around Garrett as he was in pain from the punch.**

"Yeah, but we also have proof that _you_ were the one who socked him in the jaw."

"Well, good about _that_ too. I'll save it. Use it for something in the future."

"Austin Moon!" a teacher yelled, coming down the hallway from the other side of the hallway.

"For instance, right now. Mrs. Wood, how are _you_ this fine morning?"

"Well, not so great, seeing as you just _punched Garrett out!_ Honestly, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking he was being an inconsiderate douche that needed to shut the fuck up & learn some respect, what do _you_ think?"

"I think you punched him when it wasn't called for."

"Oh, it was called for? I don't know what you all saw in those cameras with feeds to the main office, but you probably didn't _hear_ what was going on."

"Oh, & you recorded it?"

"Not me, Dez recorded it on my phone. You see, I was going to record a 'thank you' video for my fans for supporting me by seeing my latest video on YouTube & after Dez started recording, he came up, yadda, yadda, yadda, & now I have the entire incident on my phone. Oh!" he said, then got out his laptop from his backpack & charge cable, then hooked up his phone to his laptop & waited for it to sync.

"What are you doing?"

"Easy. I sync my phone to my laptop, then export the video using iMovie, then I show it to you guys in the office & I prove I was in the right."

"O...k, but you're going to have to come to the office."

"Oh, no prob," he said & they all walked down the hall.

* * *

**In the office…**

"Oh, you hear _that_ , everyone? Austin Moon says I'm not worth it," he turned around to say, yelling to get everyone's attention. "He's too much of a wuss to fight back."

"Hey, Garrett," Austin said & he turned around, then Austin socked him in the jaw with his right fist. "You said I could get a free shot in, ya piece of shit," he shook his hand, then walked back towards Dez. "We ready to make that video now?" the video then ended.

"So, as you can see, I was _very_ much justified in punching Garrett."

"Yes, Austin. The evidence shows that," Mr. Wood, the principal, started. "But, unfortunately, we don't look too well on physical violence, so, as a result of your violent outbreak, you're suspended for the remainder of the next 2 weeks."

"2 weeks? That seems a bit much, doesn't it?"

"Not to _us_. You assaulted a fellow student  & what would we be without the punishments for it? Even if it's called for, there are _other_ ways to deal with others than physical violence."

"Oh _bullshit_ there are."

"Austin!" Mrs. Wood yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I've been bullied by people ever since middle school & the people our parents trust to watch over us during the days we're here have done jack shit to help me, or at least ask about what was going on. Take this for instance; a guy who was in my grade, whom I had Spanish with in 7th grade after lunch, he made sure to get in front of me every day that I wasn't earlier than him, or slightly late. One day, I decided to gently push him forward, seeing as it was the only thing I could think to do. In hindsight, I'd find an alternate path, since there's at least 2 I can think of, but regardless, when I did that, Mr. D. happened to come out of the computer lab next to the Spanish room &, rather than ask what was going on, assumed I was the aggressor in the situation, & made me go back to the other end of the hallway & walk back to the classroom. That's the problem with most of you adults. You never ask, or even consider an alternative explanation. Oh &, get this, in 8th grade, I believe, another kid, named Chuck, continually called a good friend of mine "birthday girl," just because it was his birthday & they didn't announce it on the announcements that morning, so when he brought it up to everyone, he called him that all day every chance he got. man, is this place better since those 2 transferred to different schools. Point is, the system in which these things happen under is fucking broken & you guys should be taking better measures to make everything fairer. You know what? suspend me. I'll have a better time at home than here anyways," he said, packing up his stuff in his backpack, standing up, then started to walk towards the door. "And you know what? Those guys, as well as a few others I could mention, are some of the most retarded bunch of people I've ever had the displeasure to deal with, so before you go judging me for keeping stupid, petty grudges, put the fact that they continued bullying the few of us so much that I have so much pent up anger that I never want to dredge up because I don't know what will happen if I ever let it surface. I'm a volcano just waiting to erupt. That's what they've done to me. I never act on it because I'm the bigger person & I know it won't benefit society to be another outcast with anger issues. Good bye. See you in 2 weeks," he said, then walked out, Dez following. "Ya know, it's these kinds of things that inspired 'Thirteen Reasons Why,'" he said as they walked.

"Austin, that was pretty cool you did that," Dez said.

"Thanks. You know what? That was some great catharsis for me. I know I'll never get the satisfaction I obviously need, but that felt pretty good."

"Yeah, I can imagine. You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll just go home & simmer down. Will you come over after school so I can get the homeworks & notes I'll miss?"

"Yeah, man. No worries," Dez said as they got to the exit, then they did their handshake.

"What up!"

"See you later, man."

"Yeah, man," Dez said & Austin walked out the door, got to his truck a minute later, started it, then drove off.

**…**

**PEACE**

**...**


	3. The Party That Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason I marked this story as Mature, though if I could label individual chapters as "explicit," I would. Not for the faint of heart, or extremely young, seriously.  
> If I ever went to my high school parties, this is how I'd have wanted it to go.
> 
> Songs: Follow Me (Uncle Kracker)  
> Smile (Uncle Kracker)  
> One Fore the Razorbacks (Green Day)  
> Straight From the Heart (Bryan Adams)  
> Sugar, We're Going Down (Fall Out Boy)
> 
> Disclaimer: any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up & read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.
> 
> Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

**Ch. 3: The Party That Friday**

**…**

**7:30 P.M.**

**Austin arrived in his truck with Dez. They parked on the side of the street near the house. They got out & started walking towards the house. Austin locked the truck's doors.**

"You sure we're not early, man?"

"Nah. See these cars? There's totally people here. Besides, they told me 7:00 is when the party started, so I made sure we were fashionably late."

"I guess, but what if it hasn't even really started?"

"We'll hang around until it does."

"Right…"

"You nervous, man?"

"No. Why would I be nervous, just because this is the first high school party I've been to & there's gonna be drinking & girls &...stuff associated with both of those things."

"Dez, come on. Calm down a bit, man. Look, you don't wanna drink, you don't have to. Look, I don't drink either & I told them that, so they said they're gonna have sodas. Now, I'm not entirely certain it won't be spiked to some degree if you don't pour it yourself, but maybe they'll have cans that you & I can open & sip on. It's gonna be ok, all right?"

"Ok, all right. I feel a bit better."

"Good. Now, if you start talking to a girl, there's no reason you just can't talk. You just gotta keep their interest long enough. Also, if either of us get lucky, we text the other, 'Don't look for me because I'm getting some,' all right?"

"All right. What if we forget to do that?"

"Then don't get too worried if you can't find me. Just keep calm."

"All right. Good."

**They approached the door. Austin knocked. A girl answered the door, Kayla.**

"Austin, Dez. Come in. We just got things rolling."

"Thanks," Austin said, then he looked at Dez & they walked in. "Oh, cozy place," Austin said, seeing the inside of her house, a few people standing around getting something to drink, or talking to someone else.

"Yeah, everyone that's here already is in the backyard, for the most part," she said, closing the door.

"Ah. What's going on out there?"

"Not much. Just some of the guys playing songs on the acoustic guitar & singing while we get everything ready for when everyone else gets here."

"Ah."

"Wanna see?"

"Sure," Austin said & they started walking behind her. "Oh, you got a few sodas for me & Dez?"

"Oh, yeah. On the table," she answered & they went over to the table, grabbed a can each, then opened them & took sips. Then they sighed contently.

"So, the backyard?" Austin said, turning to her.

"Through here," she said, pointing them through the back sliding glass door.

**They got out there & saw a guy in a green hoodie, green Yankees hat, & an acoustic guitar & was starting to strum his next song.**

"If you guys remember this song, clap along, or sing along. Here we go," he said & started singing.

You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why  
You can't turn around and say goodbye  
All you know is when I'm with you,  
I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm singin'

Follow me, everything is all right  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave, I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me.

I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear  
'Cause as long as no one knows then nobody can care  
You're feelin' guilty and I'm well aware  
But you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared  
I'm singin'

Follow me, everything is all right  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave, I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me.

**(Instrumental)**

Won't give you money  
I can't give you the sky  
You're better off if you don't ask why  
I'm not the reason that you go astray  
And we'll be alright if you don't ask me to stay.

Follow me, everything is all right  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave, I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me.

Don't know how you met me  
You don't know why  
You can't turn around and say goodbye  
All you know is when I'm with you  
I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm singin'

Follow me, everything is all right  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave, I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me  
I'm singin'

Follow me, everything is all right  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave, I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me  
I'm singin'

Follow me, everything is all right  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave, I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me.

**Everyone clapped.**

"All right. Thanks for singing & clapping. Now, for a more melancholy song from Uncle Kracker," he started playing.

You're better than the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right

Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Lets me know that it's okay, yeah it's okay  
And the moments when my good times start to fade

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

Even when you're gone  
Somehow you come along  
Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack  
And just like that  
You steal away the rain and just like that

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile

Don't know how I lived without you  
'Cause every time that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile

You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night

You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile  
Oh, you make me smile  
Oh, you make me smile  
Oh, you make me smile

"Thanks," he said & got up, set the guitar on its stand, then walked towards another girl, Marina.

" _He's_ with Marina?" Austin asked Kayla.

"Yep," Kayla answered. "He makes her happy."

"Good for them. What's _his_ name?"

"I think it starts with a J, but I'm not sure."

"Huh. I'll be right back," he said & ran up to them. "Hey, Marina."

"Oh, Austin. Hi."

"So, you're going out with _this_ guy now, huh?"

"Yeah. Listen, about when we were 13-"

"It's fine. I wish you'd told me you were back in Miami though."

"Didn't wanna bring up old feelings."

"Yeah, I get it."

"Sorry."

"No harm. Hey, Austin Moon," he said, extending his arm & shook the guy's hand.

"I know, J." the guy said while shaking his hand.

"That stand for something?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"Oh. Ok. Dick," he said, then whispered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. So, you guys staying for the party?"

"Not for much longer. We're gonna catch a movie in a bit."

"Oh. That's nice. Well, see you later."

"Yep," she said & he walked back over to Dez.

"Man, that was a Big Lipped Alligator Moment," J said.

"A what?"

"I'll explain it to you," he said & they went into the house.

"Hey, Austin. That was awkward," Dez said. "I know you guys had a bit of a moment together a while ago, but that was just painful. Can't imagine if someone had to read that awkwardness."

"Yea, well...Hey, how about I play a song," he said.

"Ok, let me introduce you," Kayla said & they both went up to the mic. Austin grabbed the guitar. "All right, guys. here to play a song or 2, is our very own Austin Moon!" she said & they clapped.

"All right. Now, since I only have an acoustic, I'm only gonna play songs I know go good on an acoustic guitar. So, yeah. This one's 'One For the Razorbacks' by Green Day. By the way, if anyone's taping this, send me a copy of the video so I can use it if you don't mind. Anyways…"

Juliet's trying to find out what she wants, but she don't know  
Experience has got her down  
Well, look this direction, I know it's not perfection, it's just me  
I want to bring you up again now

'Cause I'm losing what's left of my dignity  
A small price to pay to see that you're happy  
Forget all the disappointments you have faced  
Open up your worried world and let me in

Juliet's crying, well, now she's realizing love can be  
Filled with pain and distrust  
I know I am crazy and a bit lazy  
But I will try to bring you up again somehow

'Cause I'm losing what's left of my dignity  
A small price to pay to see that you're happy  
Forget all the disappointments you have faced  
Open up your worried world and let me in

Juliet's crying, well, now she's realizing love can be  
Filled with pain and distrust  
I know I am crazy and a bit lazy  
But I will try to bring you up again somehow

'Cause I'm losing what's left of my dignity  
A small price to pay to see that you're happy  
Forget all the disappointments you have faced  
Open up your worried world and let me in

**A few people clapped.**

"All right, thanks. Now, here's one from Bryan Adams."  
I could start dreamin' but it never ends  
As long as you're gone we may as well pretend  
I've been dreamin'  
Straight from the heart

You say it's easy but who's to say  
That we'd be able to keep it this way  
But it's easier  
Comin' straight from the heart

Oh Give it to me straight from the heart  
Tell me we can make another start  
You know I'll never go - as long as I know  
It's comin' straight from the heart

I see you on the street some other time  
And all my words would just fall out of line  
While we're dreamin'  
Straight from the heart

Oh Give it to me straight from the heart  
Tell me we can make one more start  
You know I'll never go - as long as I know  
It's comin' straight from the heart

Oh  
Don't ever leave me darlin'

Oh straight from the heart  
Tell me we can make one more start  
You know I'll never go- as long as I know  
You'll give it to me now  
Straight from the heart  
Tell me we can make one more start  
You know I'll never go-as long as I know  
It's coming straight from the heart

Give it to me  
Oh no, oh no  
Straight from the heart  
You know I'll never go-as long as I know  
It's coming straight from the heart

"Thanks, guys," he said, then got up, bowed, & put the guitar back on its stand.

**He then walked back over to Dez & Kayla.**

"Hey, Austin. Good singing. Wish you could've sang more though," Kayla said.

"Yeah, didn't wanna carry on too long. Some people say I can get a bit overzealous with the songs, so I kept it to a minimum."

"Especially since that other guy did 2 songs before you," Dez said.

"Yep. That would've made this part of the evening drag a bit, don't you think?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Kayla said.

"Especially if people don't care for the songs, or know them, even when they're just in good fun," Dez said.

"Exactly," Austin replied.

"Now that you're done though," Kayla interrupted. "I have something I wanna show you inside," she continued, grabbing his hand.

"Ok," Austin said & she started to lead him inside.

"Wait, what about _me_?" Dez asked.

"Oh, Julie's been wanting to talk to you," Kayla said looking back towards him.

"Really? Thanks," he said & walked towards her.

"That should keep him busy," she said & continued to lead Austin in the house.

"So, what's this thing you want me to see?" Austin asked they walked up the stairs.

"Oh, I think you'll like it, but it's a secret," she said as they got to a room & she opened the door, leading him in. She then closed & locked the door.

"Um, maybe it's time you told me."

"Oh, I will. Girls, come on out," she said & the closet door opened. Out stepped a few more girls.

"Kate? Emily? Ok, I think I have an idea."

"Oh, do you?" Kayla asked.

"I'm, like, 99% sure."

"Well, let's make you 100% sure," she said & they lead him over to the edge of the bed & stood him in front of it towards them. "All right, girls. Clothes off," she said & they all stripped.

"Uhhh…." Austin said, flabbergasted.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a girl naked in the flesh?"

"Well...Unfortunately not..."

"Ooh, a virgin. Don't worry, we'll be as gentle as possible," she said, getting down on her knees, starting to unbuckle his pants' belt.

**While she was doing that, Kate walked up on his left, while Emily got on the bed behind him, sitting on her knees. Kate cupped his right cheek with her hand, left hand on his left shoulder, then kissed him. He closed his eyes & deepened the kiss.**

"Holy shit!" Kayla yelled & they broke their kiss to look down. "You mean to tell me you've had _this_ in there this whole time  & have never fucked a girl with it before?"

"Nope. I've been too focused on my music & stuff to really give it much thought."

"Well, hope you're giving this some thought," she said, then lifted it up with her hand, then lowered her mouth down on it.

"Uhh…." Austin moaned as she bobbed up & down.

**Kate then sat him down as Kayla sucked him off. She kissed him again after sitting next to him as Emily put her arms around his shoulders behind him. He then alternated between them both. Kate couldn't wait any longer, so she grabbed his dick from Kayla's mouth, pointed it upwards, hovered over it, then went down, which made him moan louder & caused her to release a moan herself. She went up & down fast.**

"Ah, Kate I wasn't done yet. I wanted to make him cum before we did anything else."

"Sorry, but I just couldn't wait much longer," she said, panting & sweating as she went.

"I get that, but _I_ wanted the first ride!"

"Again, sorry, but I've wanted to ride his cock for so long."

"Yeah, me too," she said, arms crossed, pouting.

"Don't worry, you can have the next one," Kate said, continuing to ride.

"Yeah, I guess," Kayla responded, still pouting.

**Kate kept going up & down. She moved his hands so they were on her ass. He squeezed, feeling that she did that. He then smacked her ass with one of his hands, which made her moan deep in pleasure. He kept his hands on her ass, guiding her as she went up & down. Kayla then untied his shoes & took them off, then his socks, then his pants & boxers. Emily saw what she was doing & reached to his shirt. Seeing what she wanted, Austin raised his hands above his head & she pulled his shirt off, then threw it where his pants were. Kayla reached into his pants pockets & pulled out his wallet. She looked through the pockets of it & found a few square wrappers, then took them out of it & put the wallet back in his pants pocket.**

"Looks like you forgot to mention you had _these_ ," Kayla said & waved them in his face.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Austin said, realizing she was right. "Should I put one on?" he asked Kate.

"You kidding me? We've already started. Just let me know when you're gonna blow," she responded, picking up a bit of speed.

"All right," he said & he started thrusting up to meet her halfway with her movements, which increased their pleasure.

**She felt after a minute that she couldn't continue for much longer, so she fell forward on to him. He grabbed her ass more hard & continued to move her. He then felt a build up in her & she came on his dick. He stopped moving her, feeling he was close as well. Kayla saw her opportunity & grabbed his dick, pulling him out of Kate & began jerking & blowing him. After 30 seconds, he let out a moan, releasing in her mouth, which she swallowed like a champ. Kate then got off of him, wiping off her mouth, & he went limp. He & Kate just lied there in an embrace. Kate picked up her head, they looked at each other, then kissed. After they stopped kissing, Kayla came in.**

"Well, looks like it's my turn," she said, standing in front of them.

"Yeah, just give me a sec, will ya? I need to catch my breath after that great first-time sex," Austin responded.

"That was your first time?" Kate asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it was & it was great."

"Yeah it was," she responded & kissed him again.

"Yeah, yeah. Then I swallowed your load when you were gonna cum, great. Now, it's my turn, you promised."

"That I did," Kate said & got up off of him & sat on a chair that was nearby, pussy dripping still.

"Hope you're not exhausted & out of cum 'cause it's my turn & my pussy's hungry for dick," Kayla said, grabbing his dick & jerking him to help him get hard again.

"Well, I'll try," he said.

"You'd better," she said, taking one of the condoms out of its wrapper.

**Austin was already semi-hard, so when she put it on him, it was already mostly on. She then held him up as she aimed him towards her entrance. She teased the head, causing him to harden even more. She then sank on him as he slipped inside her, causing her to exhale sharply as she sank. She started rising & sinking quickly. She continued to do that until that bored her, then turned around, getting up & off of the edge of the bed. She pulled his legs so he was sitting near the edge of the bed, then held up his dick & sank back down, facing away from him. He lifted his head up to watch her bounce up & down, then took her ass in his hands, guiding her up & down. After a few more minutes of that, he was close.**

"I'm gonna cum!" he said.

"Me too!" she yelled, then they came together.

**She then got off him & laid on the floor, sweaty. Austin was also sweaty, breathing pretty hard as a result. Emily then got off the bed & knelt in front of him. She rolled the condom off him & threw it in the trash. She then began sucking him. He looked down at her & she looked at him, then took him out of her mouth.**

"You still have me to take care of."

"Yeah...I remember," he said.

**She then got up on the bed. He stood up & got the other condom from on the floor, opened the wrapper, took it out, then put it on. He knew he didn't have much left in him, so he had to make this fast. He lined himself up with her opening & pushed in. She was surprisingly tight, despite what he's heard of her. He pushed in & out, making her moan. He panted & grunted as he slammed into her. As they were both getting there, she told him to hold on a minute.**

"What?" he asked her.

"I just want you to do me the normal way," she said, moving & laying on her back.

"Oh, all right," he said, lining himself up with her after climbing back on the bed, then entering her, thrusting in & out.

**He then bent down towards her face, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, helping him keep up a good pace. He moved his head down & nipped at her nipple. She liked his & put her hand on the back of his head, messing around with his hair. He then felt his build up. She then released, causing him to as well. He then collapsed on her. She picked his head from her chest & kissed him & he kissed her. After that, he rolled over, exhausted. He knew though that he couldn't stay there much longer, so he got up, unrolled the condom, threw it in the trash, found his clothes, put them on, put his shoes & socks on, then headed towards the door. He looked back before heading out, seeing the girls lay there, catching their breaths. He got out his phone from his pocket, then took a few pictures of their lovely naked bodies, then walked out the door. He walked down the stairs to where the party was, seeing it got fully started while he was upstairs. He then met up with Dez.**

"Hey, Dez," he said to him, walking over to where the drinks were on the picnic table.

"Austin, man. I've been looking for you. Where were you?" Austin picked up an orange soda from the table & opened the can.

"Oh, you know," he took a sip. "Just helping Kayla out with something."

"Really? What would require you to take a half an hour to help her?" Dez asked.

"Was it a half an hour? Felt like 5 minutes."

"It felt a bit more like forever to me. Now, you went upstairs…"

"Yep," he took another sip.

"You were helping Kayla out…"

"Yes."

"Your hair's a bit messed up, you sound partially out of breath, you're downing that orange soda like it's water from the Fountain of Youth…"

"Put it together, man," Austin said, taking another sip, finishing off the can, & walking back over to the table to get another one.

"What would require… **(gasps loudly & long)** Did you…"

"Yep."

"Run on a treadmill?" Dez asked to Austin's disgusted look.

"No. Think, Dez. Why did we agree to not freak out over one of us being gone for an extensive period of time earlier?"

"Earlier… **(gasps more loudly)** You didn't."

"Yep, I did."

"With Kayla?"

"Not just her. Kate started the event, then she took over, then Emily finished it," he said, walking forward away from the table a bit.

"You had a 4-way?" Dez asked, quietly.

"Yep. Sounds like the workings of a fanfic writer writing what he wished had happened in his life, but that's what happened."

"How was it? How'd it feel?"

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe. 3 girls wanting to have me. It was a dream come true."

"Yeah, I bet it was. Say, I thought you'd be interested in Ally."

"That girl from the 'Sonic Boom' that wrote the song I recorded? She's cute & all, but I've only barely known her for a week. Would I be interested? Maybe, but I don't know I'll have to see about that before I do anything. But having 3 girls in 1 night that I've had crushes on since middle school. _That's_ a night well spent."

"I guess so. So, you wanna do another song? They're having a karaoke thing now that the DJ's finally shown up," Dez said & they both looked where the DJ was standing."

"Sure. You don't wanna stay longer?"

"No, I may have said something that may have pissed some girls off," he said, taking a sip of his drink. "This soda's good by the way. I don't know what it's mixed with, but I feel great," he said & Austin realized what it was.

"How many of those have you had?"

"Just 2."

"Good. I'll do another song & then we can get out of here, ok?" Austin said.

"All right."

**Austin went up to the DJ & told him what song he wanted to sing & the DJ set it up. He took the mic & said something first.**

"All right, let's get this party started, shall we? Hit it!" he said & the music started in.

Am I more than you bargained for yet?  
I've been dyin' to tell you anything you want to hear  
'Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, and break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're goin' down, down, in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're goin' down, down, in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

Is this more than you bargained for yet?  
Oh, don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up, how I'm just dying to be him?  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost but you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

And drop a heart and break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're goin' down, down, in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're goin' down, down, in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

Down, down in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with the bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're goin' down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin' (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're goin' down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're goin' down, down (down, down)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're goin' down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin' (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

**He got done with the song & most everybody outside clapped. He stepped down from the stage, giving the DJ the mic.**

"So, ready to go?" he asked Dez.

"Yeah, let's go," Dez answered & they walked towards the house's door. Once they got to the front door, someone stopped them.

"Austin!" Kayla said, clothed, coming in the room to find him.

"Oh, hey, Kayla," he said back.

"Listen, if you ever need any...help, just let me know since you...helped me," she said, winking at him.

"Ok. I'll see," he said & she went back into the other room. He opened the door & they walked out to his truck.

"Well, this is a great night for you. You've got booty on call."

"I know, right?" he said as they got in the truck.

"Wish _I_ was that lucky."

"Don't worry. Everyone has their day," Austin said, starting the truck & drove off.

**…**

**PEACE**

**…**


	4. The 'Thank You' Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up & read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.
> 
> Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

**Ch. 4: The 'Thank You' Video**

**...**

**That Sunday afternoon after the party…**

**"Well, guys, it's been a...week," he said, checking his watch. "And you guys helped me out big time by spreading that video all over, liking it, & all that good stuff. You guys seemed to like it. You guys also downloaded it from iTunes & helped me out enough. What I'm talking about, is that I have some real money now. If you watched some of my older video, you know that I really don't have much of a budget with these self-produced videos, so now that I have some money thanks to you guys, I wanna give something back. So, I'll be using the money to upgrade my equipment. I'm talking new instruments, recording equipment, both video & audio, editing equipment, & whatever else I may need. Basically, everything's going back into the channel & I'm gonna up the production values 10-fold. If you want a place to buy instruments & equipment from, you should buy your stuff from Sonic Boom if you're ever down here in Miami. I've put a link in the description for their website. You can order from there & pick up your stuff when they have it ready. It's a great store & I got the guitar I recorded the song & the video for it with. I noticed a lot of my long-time subscribers saw that from the comments section, so if you wanted to know where I got it, there you go. So, yeah, that's basically what I wanted to say, so thanks for liking it. Oh, also, look out for my next cover. It's a Fall Out Boy song & it should be out in the next week or 2. Anyways, bye for now, guys."**

* * *

**Earlier that morning…**

"You honestly had sex with 3 of the hottest girls in our grade?" Dez asked.

**They were hanging out in Austin's garage recording studio.**

"Yep. Kayla, the 5' brunette with a rack the size of Katy Perry's, Kate, the dirty blonde with a decent pair of boobs who's about as tall as I am, & Emily, the blonde with a sizable rack of her own, a tan, & kind of weird teeth that stick out a bit, but not too bad."

"Wow. Man, why couldn't that have happened to me?"

"Everyone gets theirs in their old time, Dez. That reminds me. You get anywhere with Julie?"

"No. When I brought up that Kayla said she wanted to talk to me, she said she didn't know what I was talking about."

"Ah, I see what happened. Bitch is crafty. Good move, Kayla."

"Yeah, she lured me away with false info just to get you alone."

" I don't mind."

"Yeah, but, obviously, I do."

"Well, I don't know what to tell ya, man."

"That's ok. I wouldn't expect you to."

Beep, a tone from Austin's phone sounded.

"Who is it?" Dez asked after Austin went to check.

"It's Ally. She says that there's a new shipment of instruments that came in for the Sonic Boom &, if I get there before they open in a few hours, I can get first dibs on new gear. not only that, but instructions on how to get to a secret entrance to the store because she expects a lot of people."

"Well, that's nice of her."

"Sure is. Time to look on the website for the store to see if they've got what I want," he said, going to his computer. "Oh, that reminds me. I should record the video & set it to be uploaded later today."

* * *

**At the Sonic Boom…**

Ally was in the back storage taking inventory. She then went out to the counter to finish things up at the register for setup.

"All right, got everything I need for the register, everything's stocked, there's extras in inventory. Ok, looks like we're ready," she said, looking out the front glass door. She saw him. " **(Exhales).** Dallas. Why don't you ask me out?" she said, sulking a bit.

* * *

**An hour and a half later...**

**Austin walked into the Sonic Boom to check out the new inventory. He saw that people were waiting outside the store, since he came in the secret way Ally told him about.**

"Oh, Austin. There you are," Ally said. coming into the room.

"Hey. That's a lot of people out there."

"Yep. Thanks to you, people have been reserving instruments & coming in & out since yesterday."

"Hey, I said I'd help you guys out & I did."

"Yep, so you got some instruments picked out?"

Oh, yeah," he said, pulling out a folded up sheet of paper from his pocket with the names of the instruments he wanted on it & handed it to her. She unfolded it & read it.

"All right. Come with me & I'll set you up."

"Cool," he said & they walked into the inventory section.

"All right, here we have drums, here are the basses, & here are the accessories like amps, guitar straps, picks, sticks, anything really & if you need anything else, we can see if we can special order it."

"All right, cool."

"I'll let you look at those while I track down these instruments."

"All right, you do that," he said & she walked away.

**He looked at the accessories. He saw a few Green Day guitar straps, picks, & wristbands. He looked further & saw ones for The Beatles, Fall Out Boy, & a few other bands he liked. He then walked over a bit further & saw posters of his favorite albums from them.**

"These are great," he said to himself.

"All right, Austin. We have all of these ready to order, but, unfortunately, there's a few day wait on when you can take them home. We just need to wait for everything to process."

"Plus, I'd need to make a few trips anyways. That's fine."

"Anything else that you'd like while you're here?"

"Yes. I'd like one of each of these Green Day, Beatles, & Fall Out Boy posters, several of the different picks from the same bands, some of the guitar straps, & a few of the wristbands. I assume I can take those home today?"

"Yes, yes you can."

"Great."

"Just wait out near the register & I'll be out with a box for all that in a few minutes."

"All right, thanks!" he said, walking.

"No prob," she said, going to pack everything in a box.

**Austin went out to the cash register to wait while Ally was packing everything. After a minute, she came out with the box.**

"Here we go," she put the box on the counter & rang him up. "Cash or credit?"

"Uh, credit," Austin said, handing her his debit card from his wallet.

"All right, you're all set," she said, handing him back the card.

"Thank you," he said, picking up the box. "Well, I'm off," he said, walking towards the secret entrance.

"Oh, hey, Austin?" Ally said.

"Yeah?"

"What do you have to say about Dallas over at the cell phone kiosk over there?"

"Not much. Sold me a phone case a while ago, seems like a normal guy. Why?"

"Do you think it's improper for a girl, like myself, to ask a guy, like Dallas, out?"

"In today's society? No. Girls talk all about that feminism crap about female empowerment &, if you want something, go for it. Empower yourself, Ally. And if he says, 'no,' don't take it personal. There'll be other guys, so don't get too down about it."

"You're right. Thanks, Austin," she said, feeling better.

"No prob. I'll let you get to that, later," he said, going out the way he came.

**Ally then walked out the front door, it locking itself when it closed & no one noticing until it was too late. She approached the cell phone cart where Dallas was working.**

"Hey, Dallas," Ally said to him.

"Hey, Ally. What's up?" Dallas replied.

"Oh, not much. I was just minding the store when I thought, 'Why not say 'hi' to Dallas,' so here I am."

"All right."

"Anyways, there's this movie I wanna see & I don't have anyone to see it with. Wanna go?"

"You asking me out?"

"I believe I just did."

"Wow. Sure, why not?"

"Great, so I'll see you Friday at 7:00 after my dad & I close the shop?"

"Yeah, sure."

"All right. See ya later," she said, then walked back to the store.

"Yeah, she'll do," Dallas said to himself.

**…**

**PEACE**

**…**


	5. The Date With the Basket Case From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of a continuity error with this & the original story, but thank god for the person who was reading it at the time. Wonder if she'll read more over on the other site.
> 
> Songs: A Billion Hits (Ross Lynch)  
> Ready Set Rock (R5)  
> Ignorance (Paramore)
> 
> Disclaimer: any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up & read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.
> 
> Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

**Ch. 5: The Date With the Basket Case From Hell**

**…**

**A blank screen was all that appeared. Suddenly, a few comments taken from snapshots on YouTube appeared. 'Where's the next song' & 'You dead? GIVE US ANOTHER FUCKING SONG!' were some of the things that they said. The guitar came crashing in with some hand claps, then the video turned into a lyric video when he started singing, laid over him playing the instruments like in the first video, with himself green-screened in 5 times for guitar, bass, drums, hand claps, & singing, playing directly to the camera.**

Didn't go nowhere, never left, uh  
You really thought that I was  
Gone (gone, gone, gone)  
I heard you talking like I lost my swagger  
Said I was over you were  
Wrong (wrong, wrong, wrong)

I'm always improving,  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
To take it to the studio  
This is not a comeback  
Following my own path  
Laying down the fat tracks  
Still a music maniac

Whoaaa,  
Well, I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhhhh,  
'Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it,  
A billion hits is what I'll get

**The screen showed the page from YouTube & the view count was going ballistic as the numbers rose. He looked towards it & was amazed & pointed to the counter as the numbers rose by a lot.**

Wooooahhhh,  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Wooooahhhh,  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhhh,  
'Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get

A billion hits is what I'll get

Now you can't breathe  
Why so quiet?  
No, you don't believe your  
Eyes (eyes, eyes, eyes)  
You pushed me till' I had to  
Start this riot, now I'll never be  
Denied (-nied, -nied, -nied)

I'm always improving,  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
Till ya hear me on the radio  
I know I can be a star,  
Take off like a rocket car  
Everyday I'm working hard  
To get my name on every chart

Whoa,  
Well, I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhh,  
'Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it,  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Wooooahhhh,  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Wooooahhhh,  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhh,  
'Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet,  
A billion hits is what I'll get

**Suddenly, a sound that sounded like an air raid siren went off & he looked around as the music went along. People were gathered outside his garage door, clambering to get in. He sang when he should've, but still looked suspicious.**

Call someone,  
I think this is an emergency

**Some fanboys & girls broke down the door to his garage & lip-synced the next few lines.**

Hey,  
Pull the plug,  
Austin's blowing up my PC

**Austin ran out the garage door when he opened it & his clones just 'poofed' away. He ran down the street away from the fans.**

Every hour day and night,  
Can't get this rocker out my site

**He saw his truck being driven by Dez, who told him to get on the flat bed in the back & he did, then watched the crowd as they accelerated away from them & sang the last line of the verse as they disappeared.**

You can't get me outta your site,  
You can't get me outta your site  
You thought that I was gone,  
Guess that you were wrong  
'Cause I just wrote your new favorite song

**He had a guitar & played it while singing on the truck bed while the other 4 hims were still playing their instruments.**

Woooahhhh,  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhh,  
'Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it,  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Woooahhh,  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Woooahhh,  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhh,  
'Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet,  
A billion hits is what I'll get

**They drove off as the song ended. The other hims disappeared one by one in balls of smoke.**

"What up, my fans? So, you guys saw that video & saw that I read your comments. Just know that I can't constantly be able to make videos for you guys. I would like to, but with school, & other real life stuff going on, some of you are gonna be disappointed. Don't get me wrong, I still wanna make these videos for you guys, but I need more time than just 5 minutes after I do my last video, so shut up already. Just know that they're gonna come, just not as quick as some of you would want, so yeah, see you guys later."

* * *

**Later that evening…**

"So, how'd you like Footloose?" Dallas asked as he drove to a hillside.

"It was all right, but not as good as the original," Ally said.

"Yeah."

**He parked them on the hillside & turned off the engine.**

"What are we doing here?" she asked him.

"Just wanted to come here for some peace & quiet. Also, this," he said, trying to cop a feel.

"Dallas, what are you doing?" she asked, noticing what he was doing.

"C'mon, Ally. Live a little," he said, reaching his hand over a little more, having the other placed on her left arm. "Just put your hand here," he continued, taking her hand & trying to place it over his lap.

"Uh, no. No. I'm not comfortable with-" she tried to get out of the car, but he grabbed on to her wrist after she opened the door & started to slide over to get out.

"Hey. You're gonna _get_ comfortable with it, understand?" she tried to get out of his grip, to no avail. "You're my girl  & a guy's girl should do what the guy wants. I treated you to a shitty movie, now return the treat."

"What are you, living in the 50s? Ugh," she said, getting free after one strong pull. She got out of the car & closed the door behind her. "You're sick! Get help," she said then started to run down the hill on the side of the road.

"She just needs her space. Just let her breathe & she'll come crawling back," he said, adjusting his mirror to see her running. "Yeah, she'll be back," he said, turning on the radio & sat back in his seat with his right arm against the driver door & the left on the armrest.

**Ally got a ways down the hill when she stopped to catch her breath. She then got out her phone from her purse & dialed a number. At his house, Austin was playing _Rock Band 3_ on his 360 when his phone started to vibrate. He paused the game  & answered it.**

"Hello?"

"Austin, um. **(Sniff).** It's Ally."

"What's up? Are you crying?"

"Yeah. Can you come get me? I'm near the bottom of the hill on the outskirts of the city. You know where I'm talking about?"

"Oh yeah. It's only a 10 minute drive from my place. I'll see you in a bit."

"All right, bye."

"Bye."

**He turned off his 360, got his keys for the truck, then went out the door, got in the truck, started it, & drove off. He finally got to where Ally was & she got in the passenger's side door, then he started driving again.**

"Thanks for picking me up," she said.

"No prob," he replied. "What happened? I thought you were on a date with Dallas."

"I was, but…"

"But what?"

"But...I'm sorry, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Must've been bad."

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"So, where do you wanna go, home?"

"Actually, can I go with you to your place for a little while? I'd rather not be alone."

"Sure."

"Thanks," she said & they drove back to his house.

**Along the way, they drove by Dallas' car. He looked out his side rear view mirror & saw that Ally was in the truck driving by. Then he looked over & saw Austin was driving.**

"Steal my girl, will ya, Austin? Looks like you're gonna need to be taken care of. You'll also need to be shown your place, Ally," he said, starting his car, then drove off.

**They got out of the truck & went through the front door of his house.**

"Big place."

"Yeah. Come with me upstairs," he said & then started walking up the stairs, followed by her.

**They walked down the hallway to his room. They then entered.**

"Wow," she said, seeing the setup he had.

"Yep. 55'' Vizio 3D TV, Xbox 360, PS3, Wii, Gamecube, & assorted video games & movies on DVD & Blu-Ray. Plus shelves of action figures, 1TB external hard drives full of downloaded TV shows, & my computer with great programs for our work."

"Wow. Wait, I thought you were basically broke."

"You forget, we made a killing on our song. That second one we just put out has already made a decent amount of money through iTunes as well. I used my share to buy more of the things I wanted, then saved the rest for later."

"Oh, all right."

"Hey, where are your parents?"

"Oh, um, hospital. Dad's got another chemo treatment scheduled for today & they want him to stay overnight to monitor his condition. My mom's staying with him," he said, then sat down in his chair.

"You're not?"

"Well, why would I? I have things to do here & he'll be home in a few days."

"Right," she said, sitting in the other chair next to his.

"So, why'd you call me to pick you up? Did Dallas scare you off?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather not talk about it," she said, going quiet. Then she started to sob quietly, turning the chair around so she wasn't facing him.

"Hey, hey," he said, getting up & going over to her, kneeling down in front of her, & looking up at her face as tears streamed down it.

"Oh, Austin. Nothing I do works out right. I'm a loser. Look at me; I pick loser guys to go out with, I can't even write songs decently on my own, &-"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hey. You are not a loser. You only needed a second opinion on the song to make it the hit it is. Also, Dallas is one of the few guys you've actually went out with, right?"

"Yeah."

"And he is the crazy one, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, it's not you. You're not a bad person. You're just human, with flaws & screw-ups that are bound to happen here & there. Trust me, there's nothing wrong with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

**He thought about something for a second.**

"Hey, Ally."

"Yeah?"

"Here, listen to this song me & my cousin Riker wrote & I recorded when we were younger," he said, going on his computer & brought up a video.

"Really? You wrote a song?"

"With my cousin. Once you hear it, you'll know why I appreciate having you as my songwriter. You'll see that you do some good things as well."

"Ok."

**He pressed 'play' & the song played with a lyric video accompanying it. The instruments came crashing in.**

Austin Moon  
Fog lights out of sight  
High tops lace it up converse chucks tight  
Spikes up

Gloves cut strapped up  
Sharp stuff don't touch so hot we're burning up  
Spotlight  
This is our time

Gonna shine so bright I'm gonna live my life  
So tough  
This rocks so rough can't be crushed 'cause I stay focused

Ready ready or not  
Ready ready or not  
Ready ready or not

Ready set rock  
Show 'em what we got  
Taking it all the way to the top  
Ready set rock

Just can't stop  
Going into earthquake aftershock  
Ready set rock  
Don't stop till you rock the spotlight up

The sky high can you take the limelight?  
Strobe lights slow-mo vibe in overdrive  
Sure the crowd tide scream-o ride on amplify

Tongue tied when you look in my eyes  
Don't blink if you think that I might bite bite  
So sweet metal beat the speaker cries  
Rock won't get caught 'cause we never hide

Ready ready or not  
Ready ready or not  
Ready ready or not

Ready set rock  
Show 'em what we got  
Taking it all the way to the top  
Ready set rock

Just can't stop  
Going into earthquake aftershock  
Ready set rock

**The song played out a little until it ended.**

"Wow. That was…"

"Bad? I know."

"Not...bad per se, it certainly had a lot of energy, but it is pretty basic. It's got a good sound, but the lyrics could've been better."

"Now you know that I appreciate you."

"Thanks. Do you think I only attract those types of guys though?"

"No, God no. Ally, you're a smart, attractive, wonderful girl. You'd attract a fairer clientele of guys than Dallas, whatever he tried to do, but I won't force you to relive the trauma while the wounds are fresh."

"Thanks."

"No prob. You need some cheering up though," he though for a minute. "I've got it! You ever listen to Paramore?"

"A little. Why?"

"Well, over the years, I've made a bit of money by recording instrumentals for my cousin Rydel with her boyfriend, Ellington, & my other cousin, Riker, to sing to for their music stuff while they're still learning instruments to do it themselves. Anyways, I've saved them on my computer & I think you could use one to help you."

"Thanks, but this isn't a Disney musical where everything can be solved with a quick song."

"I'm not saying it'll fix everything, but it'll probably give you some well-deserved catharsis," he pulled the music video up on his computer from YouTube. "Just listen to the song & I think you'll like it," he continued, handing her some headphones. "Oh, &" he brought up the lyrics. "Just in case you agree," he said, then hit 'play.' She listened to the song.

"Austin, thanks, but I just don't think it'll work," she said, taking the headphones off.

"Ah, come on," he said, getting his table mic & stand ready, then opened up GarageBand. "How good is your memory after just one listen to a song?"

"Pretty good. Why?"

"Just give it a once-over with your voice. If it doesn't help, it doesn't help."

"Ok, but I still don't think it's gonna help," she said & put the headphones back on. He hit 'record' & 'play.'

**The song started.**

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs, I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault 'cause you know we're not the same ( _No!_ )  
We're not the same ( _No!_ ), oh, we're not the same  
Yeah, we're the friends who stuck together, we wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good ( _Hey!_ )  
It's good ( _Hey!_ ), it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs, I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault 'cause you know we're not the same ( _No!_ )  
We're not the same ( _No!_ ), oh, we're not the same  
Yeah, we used to stick together, we wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good ( _Hey!_ )  
It's good ( _Hey!_ ), it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

**(Instrumental)**

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

**The song ended.**

"Well, how do you feel?"

"A bit better, but not overly great."

"As to be expect. Don't worry, you'll feel better with time."

"Yeah, I know. It just sucks that a guy I liked turned out to be such a creep."

"I can imagine. Still not gonna tell me?"

"Not right now."

"Fine fine. Now, let's watch some funny videos to take your mind off of it."

"All right," she said & he searched.

**…**

**PEACE**

**…**


	6. The Week of Semi-Hell & A Lot of Awesomeness!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a long chapter filled with lots of events over the course of many days.
> 
> Songs: Not A Love Song (Ross Lynch)  
> Grow Up (Simple Plan)
> 
> Disclaimer: any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up & read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.
> 
> Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

**Ch. 6: The Week of Semi-Hell & A Lot of Awesomeness!**

**…**

**Saturday 10/15:**

**Ally was tending the store, writing new song lyrics in her journal while a few people looked around. Dallas came in the store & she just ignored him after she saw him come in.**

"Ally, just listen a minute. I'm sorry about last night. I, literally, wasn't myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a form of multiple personality disorder, which I need to take pills in order to keep in check," he pulled out an orange container with blue pills inside. "See?" he said, showing it to her.

"So, what happened last night wasn't your fault."

"Mostly. The stuff usually lasts several hours in between each pill I take, but I don't know what happened to make me fly off the rails like that last night, I'm deeply sorry."

"Well, as long as this was just a disorder & you're not covering your ass…"

"Trust me, I'll try to keep it in check."

"I guess I'll give you another chance, but no more after this if our next date goes the same way."

"Trust me, I'll do my best."

"All right. I'm trusting you."

"Good, I'll see you later," he said & walked back to his stand. 'Good, good. Now to just lay low with my normal self & put on this persona until the time's right,' he thought as he walked.

* * *

**Sunday 10/16:**

**Ally was hanging out with Austin at his garage, brainstorming about ideas for their new songs. Ally got a text that she immediately laughed at.**

"Who's texting you? Trish?"

"No, Dallas."

"What? You told me he tried something on you that was unforgivable."

"Yeah, but he told me what made him do it. It was something out of his control & now things are ok for the moment. Now he's just sending me funny texts."

"Just make sure you keep your guard up. I don't trust that guy & I don't want you to get more hurt."

"I know, just trust me."

"Oh, I do. It's _him_ I don't," she just shook her head while looking at her phone again. "Why'd you call me  & not Trish anyways? I mean, you have known her longer than me."

"You were the closest & Trish had a date."

"Really? With who?"

"' _Whom_ ,' &, your friend, Dez."

"Really, Dez?"

"Yeah, they bonded over their shared love of the _Zailiens_ franchise,  & one thing lead to another, so they decided to go out on a date."

"How'd it go?"

"Well, after mutual disgust over what the other likes on their pizza, they soon got to talking, then...ended up...spending the night...hanging out, sorta speak."

"Really? Dez & Trish 'hung out' all night on Friday?"

"Yeah, in a manner of speaking."

"Wow, good for him. This calls for a celebration!"

"What kind?"

"The musical variety, what else?" he said, heading over to his green screen.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Not a thing."

"Hmm...Maybe we could do a song about 2 unlikely people coming together."

"Maybe, but Dez & Trish are gonna be denying everything until they're comfortable with it."

"Ok, maybe something like a song that's not a love song."

"Not a love song? Yeah...that sounds like something that hasn't been done too many times before," she said, going over to her journal & started writing. After a few minutes "Get me that keyboard over there," she said to him, finishing her lyrics.

"Yes, ma'am," he said & he carried it over to her. She turned around & put the book on the stand.

"Sing this after a few notes," she said & he looked at the lyrics.

"Got them."

"After just one look?"

"When it comes to songs, I don't bullshit," he said, starting up his recording equipment. "Go," he said & she started playing. He started singing into the mic & sat down at the drums.

You're always on my mind,  
I think about you all the time  
Um, no

Let's not talk about it  
Drama? We can live without it  
Catch a wave if we're bored,  
There's a clock we'll ignore,  
Find a way around it

Hey, girl, I can tell there's something  
Even when you say it's nothing  
When you're playing with your hair  
Like you just don't care,  
It's a tell, you're bluffing

Now, please don't take this the wrong way

**It turned to a music video & he had the background as a stage with his clones playing the bass, keys & drums while he played the guitar & sang. His bass player clone did the backing vocals.**

I love the things you do,  
It's how you do the things you love,  
But it's not a love song, not a love song

I love the way you get me,  
But correct me if I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song

I love that you bought a ticket  
And you don't make me watch a chick flick  
We've come so far  
Being just the way we are  
If it's not broke... don't fix it

I can't guess the meaning  
When you don't say what you're feeling  
If you got a broken heart,  
You can punch me in the arm  
Now that's what you needed (that's what you needed)  
Don't take this the wrong way:

I love the things you do,  
It's how you do the things you love,  
But it's not a love song, not a love song

I love the way you get me,  
But correct me if I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song

I don't speak girl  
Like, "Hey girl!"  
I don't quite understand a manicure,  
But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for  
And I would hold your bags when you go shopping  
What a guy!  
What a guy!

**He took the mic in his hand.**

I love the things you do,  
It's how you do the things you love  
The way you sing it  
Put me through it  
I guess I always knew it (I Always knew)

**He put the mic back on the stand & continued playing the guitar.**

I love the way you get me,  
But correct me if I'm wrong  
This is not a love song, not a love song

I love the things you do,  
It's how you do the things you love,  
But it's not a love song

 **Keys Austin:** (No, definitely not a love song)  
Not a love song

I love the way you get me,  
But correct me if I'm wrong  
This is not a love song

 **Drummer Austin:** (It's not a love song)  
Not a love song  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song  
This is not a love song (it's not a love song)  
Not a love song

* * *

**Monday 10/17:**

**Austin walked into his school. Ally did the same. He got some looks by some of the girls. They looked like they knew something. Austin just walked to his locker & opened. He filled his backpack with his textbooks & binders for his first half day of classes. Luckily there weren't many classes before lunch. Just Art, 2 study halls, History, & PE, then off to lunch. He'd purposely scheduled his classes so his days would be easy in the mornings. He walked off to the cafeteria to await the bell for first period.**

**Ally went to her locker, getting some strange looks from some of the guys that glanced at her as she walked by. She put her books into her backpack & walked off to find Trish before her first period class.**

**While Austin was sitting with Dez in the cafeteria, listening to music through his bluetooth headphones while checking Facebook on his iPhone, Kayla walked up to the table.**

"Hey, Austin," she said.

"Oh. Hi, Kayla," he said, taking out one of his earbuds & turning off the screen on his phone.

"So...that night at the party was really great," she said & Dez looked at Austin, knowing what happened.

"Yeah, it was."

"So, would you like to go out, maybe do what we did again?"

"Um, maybe. Can I have a bit to think about it?"

"Sure, take all the time you need. Let me know when you decide."

"Sure," he said & she walked away.

"You're actually gonna go out with her?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Well, she's kind of been obsessing about you all last week. Every time she saw me, she wanted me to give you your number. I've been saying 'no,' but she's not been taking it for an answer."

"Really? Huh. Not gonna lie, kind of wish you'd given it to her."

"Why?"

"Maybe she'd send me some nude pics to persuade me, I mean, you saw how she was acting just now, she's obsessed with hitting this," he said, pointing to himself. "Plus, when we were all doing it at the party, she was sad she didn't get to have me first. Maybe I can work this to my advantage."

"Are you seriously entertaining the notion of going out with a crazy girl?"

"No, no. I was thinking maybe FWB."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's obsessed with me, and I'm not looking for a full-on relationship right now. Maybe that could work."

"You're serious?"

"No. It's kind of a fucked up thing to willingly go out with a crazy chick."

"So, what'll you do if she asks what you've decided?"

"I'll tell her I'm still thinking it over. She'll wait."

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't? What if she demands you answer her right then & there?"

"I'll just tell her the truth."

**The bell for first period rang. They got up & started walking.**

"Hope you know what you're doing, man. Oh, hey, look," he said, seeing a flier on a board. "There's a Winterfest concert contest hosted by the school in a month. First prize is $500. Austin, you should enter it."

"I already have enough money, Dez."

"Yeah, but I don't. Look, it's 10 songs max if you're a singer, 15 minutes max if you're a comedian, & however much time you need if you do anything else."

"Kind of disproportionate, don't you think? Plus it's not really a concert if there's more time for other acts than music."

"It says right here, 'Treat it like your own concert & put on an amazing set.' What could be more perfect?"

"The fact that I wouldn't know what to do for a set. You know I've never really played live before."

"Yeah, but this could be your first concert. All we need is some people to play the other instruments & for you to put together a setlist, then we can win this thing."

"You think?"

"I do."

"Well, maybe I could call my cousins & see if they'd like to help out."

"There you go, man."

"All right. I'm feeling good about this."

"As you should. Now come on, let's get our asses to class," he said, patting his back.

"All right, man," he said & they walked up the stairs again.

* * *

**Ally & Trish's school:**

"Yeah, Trish. He apologized to me, but if he relapses, you can tell me you told me so," Ally said as they walked through the hallway of their school.

"I, hopefully, won't have to, but I will when the time comes," Trish retorted.

**They walked through the hall & kids started staring at their direction. Ally started feeling a bit creeped out. She looked all around & started wondering what was up. A boy came up to her.**

"Hey, Ally."

"Colin. What's up?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you'd like to join me in the bathroom for the next few minutes."

"Why would I do that?"

"Oh, seeing as you're blowing Austin Moon, your artistic partner, I figured I'm good to ask."

"What? I'm not...blowing Austin. Who said that?"

"Oh. Just this picture that's been floating around us teens on facebook for the last day," he said, showing her his phone. She inspected it for a second. She then looked back at him.

"That picture's photoshopped," she said & started walking again.

"Wait," he said & walked next to her. "How are you so sure?" he asked & she said.

"Well, 1, I have a very professional relationship with Austin. It's something I instituted early on in our partnership. 2, he & I aren't dating, or even doing anything to that degree. 3, my face comes from one of my past profile pics on Facebook. 4, even if it weren't forged, I wouldn't allow something like that during the act. It should be private. There, get the word out. Deflated the whole thing," she started walking again & got to her class.

"Wow, Ally. That was...kinda cool," Trish said to her.

"Well, you know, when you deal with bullshit, you gotta get upwind of it before the smell hits."

"A bit of a weird metaphor, but I get it."

* * *

**Later at the Sonic Boom...**

"Hey, Ally," Austin said, walking into the store & stopping in front of her while she was behind the counter.

"Hey, Austin. Oh, guess what. There's a picture floating around that's making people think you & I are doing it."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Fucking Colin Biggs at school came up & asked me for a favor of that variety, then showed me a photoshopped picture of me with a dick in the frame with the text 'Ally Dawson & Austin Moon's night together' put on it."

"Really? Wow. Wonder who'd be that fucked up."

"I know, right? Who could you or I have pissed off enough to warrant something like that?"

"I don't-wait, me?"

"Well, yeah. Can't rule out you as a cause of this. It's unlikely, but not impossible."

"You're right, I guess."

"Ally," Dallas said, entering the store.

"Hey," she said, walking over to him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, we're just wondering who made that picture."

"Well, whoever did is just messed up in the head," he said & she hugged him. He hugged back & began to smile, slightly creepily. Austin looked suspiciously at him, noticing his smirk. They broke apart.

"Thanks, Dallas," Ally said, letting go of him.

"No prob. Hey, Austin," he said, glancing at Austin.

"Hey, Dallas," Austin said, walking to the guitars.

"What's with him?"

"Just ignore him. So, are you free to do anything this weekend?"

"Sorry, I gotta help out my grandpa. I can't get out of it."

"Oh, ok," she said & he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then walked back to his cart. Ally walked back over to Austin.

"Do you _have_ to be like this around him?"

"I told you, I don't trust him," he said, going up the stairs to the upstairs practice room. She followed a moment later. He was sitting on one of the chairs, watching a video on his phone with bluetooth earbuds.

"Why are you such an ass?"

"I have reasons for what I do."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"You wanna know? Fine," he said, standing up, taking his earbuds out & pausing the video. "He hurt you. I don't know how because you still won't tell me, even though it seems ok now, but whatever. He also may act sweet & kind when you're face to face, but the second you look away, he looks creepy with a smirk that comes over his face. That's exactly what happened a few minutes ago. I'm just saying, but watch your back with that guy," he sat back down & put one of the earbuds back in his ear & continued watching the video. Ally was frustrated, but could see what he was talking about.

"I guess I see your point. What are you watching?"

"Oh, the new episode I downloaded a bit ago of _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_. Episode 34, 'Dreams Come True,' to be exact."

"' _Kaizoku_ -' what?"

" _Sentai Gokaiger_. It's my favorite series of the _Super Sentai_ franchise Though, admittedly, I haven't seen many other ones."

"' _Super Sentai_ '?"

"The source material to _Power Rangers_ from Japan. Specifically the 35th season. It's got a cool premise, the 5, eventually 6 as per the shtick of these shows, Gokaigers come to Earth in search of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. You've got Captain Marvelous, Gokai Red, Joe, Gokai Blue, Luka, Gokai Yellow, Don 'Doc' Dogoier, Gokai Green, Ahim de Famille, Gokai Pink,  & Ikari Gai, Gokai Silver & the only human of the group. Essentially, after the Great Legend War, the past 34 other teams gave up their powers to fend off a space armada known as the Zangyack, & the Gokaigers can access those powers to transform into the other rangers & fend off the second wave of Zangyack ships & aliens," Ally just stared at him. "What?" he asked when he saw her face.

"It's amazing. You're just a big kid at heart."

"Well, I may be 16, but I don't wanna grow up too fast now."

"That's amazing that you can still have that."

"What can I say. I also do V-Logs on my second channel of them, which are slowly gaining traction. You wanna watch too?" he asked, handing her one of the earbuds closest to her.

"Sure, why not? My dad can handle the store for a bit," she said, putting the earbud in.

* * *

**20 minutes later…**

"So, what'd ya think?"

"It's actually pretty cool. I like Luka, she's awesome."

"Yeah, she is, but I like Marvelous a bit more."

"Understood, but I still have my favorite."

"You wanna make sure that's completely true?" he said, taking out a flash drive. "I have the entire series on this flash drive if you wanna watch it."

"You'd let me borrow it?"

"Sure, just don't lose it," he handed it to her.

"I'll be sure not to. Thanks."

"No prob. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to record a cover of Simple Plan. I'm just a kid & I don't wanna grow up," he said & started walking out of the room. Ally just sat there thinking. "Oh, look up the order of continuity. I have a few of the movies based on the series on there & they take place in between some of the episodes."

"All right," she said & he walked on.

* * *

**Tuesday 10/18:**

**Ally was glued to her computer screen as Dallas walked into the store.**

"Umm...What'cha doin'?" he asked her. She looked up.

"Watching a kids TV show from Japan."

"Ok, I'm game."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I've certainly seen worse things. Which show?"

"A show called _Gokaiger_."

"Really?" he said, then looked it up on his phone, then went to the Ranger Wiki. He read the premise on the page, then walked out. Ally went back to watching the episode she was on.

* * *

**Wednesday 10/19:**

**The video opened over an empty quarry. It panned to see Austin, black-dyed hair, red jacket, & pirate clothes. He had a Gokai Sabre held over his right shoulder, standing stoically as the camera panned back more to show his whole body. It then showed another guy, dressed as Basco, standing in a similar way, but had Basco's trademark cocky smirk on his mug.**

"All right, all right. Look at each other for another second &...start!" a guy who's shown to be at a TV monitor with feeds from the 2 cameras said & they charged at each other. They initially clashed blades, but then pushed each other back. "Cut! Brilliant take, guys!" the guy said & they stood up, smiling.

"That was fun," Austin said, sitting there.

"Yeah," the other guy said.

"All right you two. Get ready for the transformation," the director guy said. They got back into the positions they were in. "All right, & action!"

**Austin stood up, getting the Mobirate out. He then got the ranger key too & flipped it up.**

"Gokai change!" he said, putting it in & flipping it, then holding it in front of him, then stood there for a few seconds.

"Cut. All right, now the switch!" the director said & Austin walked off camera, then a guy in a Gokai Red costume took his place. "All right, now for Basco," he said & they set up for him. "Action!" he said & the other actor stood up & stood in the position for a few seconds. "All right, guys. Red, get that arm up a bit higher. There you go, now Basco, shift a bit more to the right. There you go & action!" the stunt guy for Austin lowered his arm, then reached offscreen & pulled his sabre back, then reached behind his back & pulled out the Gokai Gun. The director laughed to himself faintly. The Basco double pulled out his sword as well, then they started charging at each other. A fade to white came on the screen, then the drums came in.

This is who I am and this is what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and MxPx rockin my room  
If you're looking for me I'll be at the show  
I can never find a better place to go  
Until the day I die, I promise I won't change,  
So you better give up

**The video came back from the fade to show the actors fighting with their weapon props while being filmed. The camera showed Austin watching & laughing at what was happening, filled with glee. He looked to the camera, then pointed to the stunt suit actors.**

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change,  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change,  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change,  
I don't wanna grow up

**It showed Austin training with a choreographer for the swordplay they'd have to do for the filming. They both made each other go back & forth as they swung.**

I like to stay up late, spend hours on the phone  
Hanging out with all my friends and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever  
Till the day I die, I promise I won't change,  
So you better give up

**The scene then showed them in a recording booth, doing ADR for the scene they just shot. They smiled & enjoyed the process as they were doing it. They then got ready to do the swordplay themselves, getting into a stance, then the director yelled "action!" & they swung at each other.**

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change,  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change,  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change,  
I don't wanna grow up

**The instrumental came over & it went to Austin's dressing trailer on the day of filming. He looked at the Marvelous costume & showed it off to the camera. He then changed into it & did various poses, then played his guitar in the costume, rocking out as the music played.**

I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)

**He was at his home green screen & the video feed of the battle they shot came over the background as he played the guitar & sang. There were intersplices of the scenes, then it cut back to him, then it cut back to the scene.**

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change,  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change,  
So you better give up

I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change,  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change,  
So you better give up  
No I don't wanna change,  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change,  
I don't wanna grow up

**The music stopped & it ended to the Gokai Red suit actor changing back to Austin.**

"Hey, guys. So, yeah, that was my cover of 'Grow Up' by Simple Plan. What was that in most of the video you ask? Well, I funded a shoot to a _Gokaiger_ fan scene that me  & several other guys shot over the last week. Why didn't I tell you guys about it? Fuck if I know, but seriously, the fan scene we shot is on my v-log channel, so you guys can go watch it. Have fun."

* * *

**Thursday 10/20:**

"Too bad you didn't get any more costumes made," Ally said, finishing the video.

"Yeah. Too bad, huh?" Austin said, smiling.

"What are _you_ smirking about?" she asked.

"Come on," Austin said & he lead her out to his car.

"Whoa! New car?" Ally asked.

"Yep, 2012 Camaro & inside…" he said, unlocking it & pulled a suitcase from the trunk. He let her open it. She saw what he'd gotten for her.

"Oh my god! A Luka costume!?" she yelled & pulled it out, looking at it through the clear bag it was kept in.

"Yep. Wanna go as Marvelous & Luka for Halloween?"

"Seeing this? Fuck yeah!" she hugged him & he hugged her back. "Thanks a bunch!" she said, then kissed him on the cheek.

"No prob," he said, then a delayed feeling from the kiss hit him & he cupped his cheek in his hand as she put the costume back in the suitcase, then closed it.

"I'm gonna keep this in here until I get home," she said, then took the case in her hand & held it next to her.

"No prob. I have a few of them anyways. Trish & Dez wanted to go as Ahim & Gai, then I got a few of my other friends, Shane & Troy, Doc & Joe costumes so we could all go as a group."

"Go where?"

"A party, obviously. There's this great group of people at my school that acknowledges a lot of fandoms that are throwing a, what I'm told will be, killer Halloween party in a rented out warehouse downtown."

"All right, cool," she said as he closed his trunk & they started walking back to the mall. He locked his car again with the locking device he had.

**Dallas then appeared on the side of the food court of the mall, holding his phone, taking pictures.**

"Interesting development. Looks like I'll be serving up a surprise for you, Austin," he said, then hit a button on the screen of his phone & walked back to his cart.

* * *

**Friday 10/21:**

"All right!" Trish said, seeing the costume.

"Bitchin'!" Dez said as well.

"Cool," Troy said.

"Really with the wig?" Shane asked.

"Well, yeah," Austin said, looking at him. "Your hair is totally different than Doc's actor's hair. I mean, I'm keeping my hair dyed black, Troy's wearing a wig, Dez has to style his hair, & I got Ally a wig as well if she wants it."

"Oh, I want it," Ally said, looking at her costume.

"Hey, guys, wanna do a photoshoot?" Dez asked, getting out his camera & putting it on Austin's tripod.

"Sure, why not?" Austin said & they all nodded.

**They all changed & met back in the garage. Austin came in with a shopping back.**

"All right, guys. The coupe de grace, the piece de resistance, the things to complete this ensemble!"

"What?" Ally asked & he got out a mobirate toy.

"Toy mobirates!" he said, handing them the bag, then walked back to where he got that bag to get another.

"Plus, deluxe ranger keys!" he said, taking out the pack, taking the red key out of it, then handing it to them. They got their keys out.

"What about me?" Dez asked.

"Got you covered, man," Austin said, getting out a box with the Cellular & silver ranger key in it.

"Great, thanks!" he said in gratitude.

"No prob," Austin said & inspected his own things. Everyone flipped the 'on' switches. "Batteries loaded," Austin told them.

"Are we _really_ this nerdy?" Dez asked.

"We are," Austin said & he flipped up the key. They did as well. Dez got the Cellular ready.

"Gokai change!" they all yelled & did the poses.

"Gokaiger!" the toys yelled. They then all laughed.

"All right, so photo time?" Dez asked.

"Photo time," Austin said & they all lined up in front of the green screen. They took many pictures of them in the various Gokaiger & other funny poses. They all laughed & had a great time.

**…**

**PEACE**

**…**


	7. Halloween 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS is why I put Super Sentai in the tags. Specifically Gokaiger.
> 
> Songs: The Munsters' Theme  
> Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year (Fall Out Boy)
> 
> Disclaimer: any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up & read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.
> 
> Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote & originally posted this before finishing chapter 6, but that shouldn't hinder enjoyment.

**Ch. 7: Halloween 2011**

**…**

**Austin rolled into the school that morning, dressed in his Halloween costume. The one he'd chosen that year was of Marvelous from _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_ , the _Super Sentai_ series of that year  & one that he liked a lot. He ordered it from a seller online several weeks prior & he couldn't wait to wear it when it finally arrived. He also dyed his hair black to match & had a ranger key & mobirate toy to go with it.**

"Hey, Austin!" a female voice came from behind & Kayla appeared in her Halloween costume.

"Oh, Kayla, hi. Nice costume," he said, seeing she was a female pirate.

"Thanks. When I saw you posted a picture of you in that costume on Facebook, I thought 'why not go with the pirate theme?', ya know?"

"Oh, I get it. You see Dez yet?"

"Oh, yeah. He's inside," she said.

"Thanks," he said & they started walking towards the entrance. "A pirate with blue hair, huh? Cross it with Katy Perry, did ya?" he asked, noticing her costume.

"You think? _I_ didn't think of that. I just felt it suited me."

"Oh, it _does_."

"Thanks."

"No prob," he said as they entered the building.

**They walked down the hall, Austin stopped off at his locker & got his books for his first few classes with some folders to do homework. The first half of the day was devoted to classes while the second was devoted to Halloween fun.**

"Attention students, please report to the auditorium after checking in with your homeroom teachers," an announcement came over the loudspeakers.

"Ok," Austin said, then put his books back in his locker & closed it.

"Austin," Dez said, walking up to him.

"Hey," Austin greeted & they did their handshake.

"What up!"

"As always, nice Captain Marvelous costume."

"Thanks. Same with your Ikari Gai costume."

**Dez did Gai's signature 'arms spread' pose.**

"Thanks," he said. "We're still going to the monster movie marathon later tonight, right?"

"Oh, hell yeah, after the gig later. Wonder how the girls are doing at _their_ school," Austin said as they walked down the hall.

"Hey, Austin," a guy said, passing them.

"Hey, Andrew," Austin said back.

"Yeah, I mean, dressed as the female Gokaigers, they're _bound_ to get a few looks. What about those other two guys you got, um…" he said, scratching his head.

**Just then, a wave came over everyone & they all dropped to their knees, clenching their heads in their hands, as if they all had headaches, or heard a loud, piercing scream. They then all began to change &/or mutate into other forms, specifically what they're wearing. They all then looked up & looked around, uncertain of their surroundings. Some of the students, dressed as super villains, just began tearing things up, while the ones dressed as superheroes tried to stop them. Austin looked up, crossed his arms, & just watched. Dez stood next to him, worried.**

"Marvelous, aren't _we_ going to do something?"

"Why? This isn't _our_ fight. _Somehow_ we got transported here, we just need to see how to get back to continue finding those great powers for the greatest treasure in the universe."

"Yeah, but _look_. They'll probably kill each other."

"Oh, most definitely."

**They both looked at the commotion, but Dez/Gai couldn't take it anymore.**

"Screw you if you're not gonna help then. I'm going in!" he said, drawing his spear & charging in.

**He then started slashing a kid mutated into the red Hulk & started on another one dressed as The Joker.**

"Thanks," a kid changed into Captain America said.

"No prob," Dez/Gai said back, getting ready to fight more.

"Damn it, Gai!" Austin/Marvelous said, drawing his sword & charged it, slashing the 2 others.

"I _knew_ you'd help."

"That's only because you can't do much without me," he flourished his sword. "Plus, you help decipher the bird's riddles. You have a purpose on our ship, but you're also still in training."

"Um, gents. Hate to interrupt," Captain America said. "But we have more company incoming," he continued & they all looked where he was pointing.

**Students mutated into more creatures came down the stairs.**

"Tch, piece of cake, right Marvelous?"

"You know it," he pulled out his ranger key & flipped it up.

**He then got out the mobirate & flipped it open. Dez/Gai did the same with getting out the Gokai Cellular & put his key in it after flipping the faceplate up & putting his key in it.**

"Gokai change," they yelled & started running towards the crowd.

**Austin/Marvelous put the key in the keyhole & Dez/Gai pressed the button on the keypad. They then held them forward & transformed.**

"Gokaiger!"

* * *

**A moment before…**

**Two people flashed into the classroom nearest the fighting.**

"Damn it, Max. You just _had_ to use the spell that turns people into what they're wearing for costumes, didn't you?" Alex said to him.

"Hey, I thought it would be fun," he responded, trying to defend himself.

"'Fun'? What's 'fun' about endangering the whole world by turning everyone into their Halloween costumes?"

"Umm, I don't know, Justin, _everything_."

"Ok, you got me. By the way, don't _ever_ call me Justin again. Now, we have to fix this."

"All right, but _how_?"

"I don't know. Justin's usually the brains behind these 'fixing' situations. Unfortunately for us, you turned him into Doctor Who & Mom & Dad into Frankenstein & his wife, so they're no help."

"Ok, first, it's The Doctor, not Doctor Who. Second, I know. Let's think here for a second. The wand brought us to the epicenter of the spell. Where _are_ we?" he asked  & Alex got out her smartphone & went to the weather app.

"Says 'Miami.'"

"Great, we're in Mexico."

"No! _Florida_ , dumbass," she said, slapping him on the arm.

"Oh, right," he said, rubbing his arm.

" _Gokai change!_ " 2 guys said & a flash of light appeared in the hallway.

" _Gokaiger!_ " a voice called out.

**They looked at each other, then peered out the doorway & saw the 2 of them. They charged at the monsters, assorted ghosts, zombies, & copyrighted villains. They got done & transformed back to normal. They turned around & walked down the hallway towards Cap.**

"Hey, Alex, isn't that Austin Moon?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I think it is. Right, he lives in Miami, so this must be his high school. Who are they dressed as? _Power Rangers_?"

"No, not _Power Rangers_ , _Super Sentai_. Captain Marvelous  & Ikari Gai from _Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger_ , to be precise."

"What?"

"It's the source material to _Power Rangers_. Unfortunately that series won't be adapted for several years. Hope it won't suck."

"How do you know so much about that stuff?"

"I watch a lot of Japanese media."

"Hey, you two!" Austin/Marvelous said, looking right at them.

"Um, yeah?" Max said as they stood up & walked a few steps into the hall.

"What are _you two_ doing here?"

"Well, we just came here to uh… umm…"

"Help out," Alex said.

"'Help out'? How?"

"Easy, like _this_ ," she got her wand from her boot & waved it in front of them, a white light came from it, enveloping them. They shook their heads, coming back to who they really are.

"What's going on?" Austin asked, rubbing his head.

"Easy. My dumbass brother, Max, here, used his magic to turn everyone on Earth who was wearing a costume for Halloween into what they're wearing," Alex said as they walked towards them.

"What? Magic?" Austin asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, magic's real & he used it to make you into what you're wearing."

"Wait," he said, realizing he was wielding the Gokai Sabre in his right hand. " _I_ turned into Captain Marvelous?"

"Yep," Max answered.

"And _me...I_ turned into Gai?" Dez interjected, pulling out his Cellular  & ranger key.

"Ditto," Max answered again.

"Wait. We can actually use the powers associated with these characters?" Austin asked for clarity.

"Yes, but-"

"Wahoo!" they said, then high-fived & did their handshake. "What up!"

"I'm Austin, by the way."

"Dez."

"We know. I'm Alex."

"Max."

"This is so awesome! We have _total_ control over these powers!" he said, feeling the blade of his sabre.

"- _BUT_ , so does _everyone else_ dressed up today," Alex continued Max's thought.

"Oh _shit_! Ally!" Austin said in reaction. "She's in _serious_ danger."

"Trish too," Dez added.

"Wait, _who_?" Alex asked.

"Our friends. They go to a performing arts school across the city. They're dressed as the female Gokaigers, so they'll be fine for a _little_ while, but who knows how much longer they can hold out," Austin explained.

"Oh, well, we should go get them," Max said.

"Can you get us there?"

"Yeah, no prob."

"All right," Austin then saw a fellow classmate dressed as Captain America. "Um, _Cap_ , mind holding down the fort for us here?"

"No problem. You helped me, now I'll help you. Go, save your friends. I'll find more allies _here_ while you're gone."

"Great. Let's go."

**Max got his wand & cast a spell.**

* * *

**At Ally & Trish's school…**

**They were holding off attacks from various enemies.**

"Ugh. Where are Marvelous & the others?" Ally/Luka asked while back-to-back with Trish/Ahim.

"I don't know, but a better question would be, 'how'd we get _here_?'" she responded.

"Not sure, but we need to do _something_ to take some of this pressure off," she slashed her sabre at a zombie student, who fell over, then got out her key.

"Right," Trish/Ahim said, seeing the key, slashing away a centurion, & getting her key out.

**They flipped them up, got out their mobirates, & put them in the key holes.**

"Gokai change!" they both said.

"Gokaiger!" the voice said & they transformed.

**They charged at the oncoming students dressed as/mutated into monsters. Assorted mummies, vampires, & werewolves. They slashed at them, but most dodged out of the way.**

"Seems like something from a horror movie," Trish/Ahim said.

"Yeah, like something out of Tim Burton's wet dreams," Ally/Luka said, then paused. "Wait, how'd I _know_ that reference?" she didn't have time to think about it as she had to keep defending herself.

**Austin, Dez, Max, & Alex flashed into the main hall of the building. Austin was coughing.**

"Next time, can we _not_ take the short stop to Mars?" he said, patting some dust off his jacket while still coughing.

"Sorry, it's only spell I know for teleporting," Max responded.

"Learn some new ones. Ally!" he said, noticing the two morphed.

"Trish!" Dez yelled.

"Marvelous!" Ally/Luka yelled, noticing them.

"Gai!" Trish/Ahim yelled as well.

**They ran down the stairs into the room, demorphing.**

"Wait, _what_?" Austin asked, confused, looking back to Max.

"Just a sec," he said, waving his wand & their heads lowered. They held their heads in their hands then looked back up.

"Austin?"

"Dez?"

"There they are," Austin said.

"There's my girl," Dez said & he held Trish in his arms, rubbing her back with his hand.

"You guys ok?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, but what's going on? Last thing I remember was this big flash of light, then I woke up here after blacking out, I guess."

"It's a little complicated to explain, but basically _that_ guy right there sent out a spell that transformed everyone who's wearing a costume into those characters. Oh, by the way, turns out magic's real. Anyways, you, Trish, Dez,  & I temporarily became the characters whose costumes we're wearing. In this case, from _Gokaiger_. So, _that_ explains the short-term memory loss, I guess."

"Oh, about that…" Max said & he waved his wand & they all stood still for a moment, staring ahead while getting visions.

"What did you _do_?" Alex whispered to him.

"Gave them back their memories for when they were under the spell."

"Ah."

**They all blinked, then looked at each other.**

"So _that's_ what happened," Austin said.

"Yeah," Ally commented.

"So, _now_ what?" he asked Max  & Alex.

"Oh, we just have to get everyone on Earth back to normal," Max answered.

"Oh great. Umm... _how_ do we do _that_!?!"

"Umm, Alex?"

"Ugh. You're lucky I bought that wizarding app from the wizard world app store on my phone," Alex said & got out her phone, then went to the app. She searched up how to reverse spells. "Ah. Here it says to reverse the monster spell, we'd need a large enough energy source from a sample of the population of the town/city/country/continent/planet affected. For a planet, a city should do."

"Great, now all we need is for every man, woman, & child affected to gather in a big enough part of Miami. How's _that_ gonna work?"

**Austin's mobirate started ringing the ringtone from the show. He pulled it out & looked at the others, worried. He flipped the top up.**

"Hello?"

"Yo ho, Marvey-chan," a familiar voice came over the speaker of the phone.

"Dallas?" he asked.

"Nope. No idea who or what this 'Dallas' is, but it's Basco."

"Basco? O-of course. What do you want now?"

"I think that's obvious, isn't it? Navi, the keys, & the Galleon."

"Unfortunately, I'm unable to bring them. We're not exactly in the same locations at the moment."

"I know."

"Oh, _do_ you now?"

"Yes. You see, I tried to contact my ship, & Sally, but I got no answer, then I used my mobirate to scan for alien tech in orbit &, it seems, that not only are _my_ , or  _your_ ships not orbiting, or on Earth. Neither are the _Zangyack Empire's_ , so the only explanation _has_ to be that we've all been transported to a place, most likely an alternate universe, where none of that stuff is. So, we're in the perfect position to end our fight."

"You wanna end it, eh?"

"Yes. No allies, no tricks, just you & me. Think over a place & time & I'll meet you there. Ciao," he said, hanging up & smiling. Austin hung up his mobirate.

" _Dallas_ as Basco? You showed him those _Gokaiger_ episodes I let you borrow to watch?" he asked Ally.

"No, we only watched a few seconds of an episode together that I was watching a week ago. I guess he downloaded the rest of the episodes to watch & wanted to surprise me," Ally replied.

"It _had_ to be Basco, didn't it? He just _had_ to dress up as Basco," he said, rubbing the back of his head, then sat down on the nearby stairs.

"Wait, I'm not seeing _why_ this is such a big thing," Alex said.

"Basco, the guy this Dallas is dressed as, is the archenemy of Captain Marvelous, the guy Austin's dressed as, in _Gokaiger_. He's been wanting to even the score with him ever since he showed up. He also wants the ranger keys, Navi,  & the Gokaiger's ship, the _Gokai Galleon_ , to find the greatest treasure in the universe for himself."

"But he _won't_ win, right? I mean, he _hasn't_ won, at least for long in the show, so he _can't_ win," Ally said to Austin.

"Sorry, Ally, but this isn't a show, or a fanfic," Austin said, rising up. "It's obviously gonna be down to the wire. In the end, we might end up killing one another in the process of fighting."

"You _can't_."

"I can't help it. It's just how these things end up sometimes. Every battle between Marvelous & Basco, so far in the show, has been nearly fatal to both of them. I don't think there's any way around it."

"Austin…"

"Sorry, Ally."

"Maybe we can turn Dallas back to normal before the fight starts, that way you won't _have_ to fight,  & no one dies," Max interjected.

"Sorry, man, but this is _exactly_ the type of diversion we need."

"What?"

"Alex said we need a massive amount of energy to reverse the spell's effect on the world. We need to use this fight as a drawing to amass the transformed people to stop the carnage wrecking the city & turning Dallas back too early would only disrupt this plan. Thus, I need to fight him as is."

"You're sure?" Dez asked.

"Yes, Dez. I have to do this, for the good of the Earth. Max," he said, walking towards him. "Can you half-shoot the spell, giving me Marvelous' skills, training, reflexes, & knowledge while leaving my personality intact?"

"Uh, there _could_ be a way. _Alex_?" he asked, turning towards her.

"Um, let's see here," she said, going back to the app to see. "Ah, here. 'To do a spell half-effective, think very strongly exactly what you want it to do. You must concentrate hard every second you cast the spell, as one sip up can cause the spell to regain its full power.'"

"Really? Seems simple enough," Max said.

"Yeah, but you forget how absent-minded you can be when casting spells. Remember when you half-shot that conscience spell?"

"Yeah, but that was only when I didn't fully read the instructions. I have them now, so it _should_ be better."

"It _better_ be."

"Don't worry, I got this."

"Good man," Austin interjected & walked over a bit into the center of the room several feet from Max & the others. "Now, remember, Max; knowledge, skills, reflexes, & training. Got it?"

"Knowledge, reflexes, skills, & training," he half-whispered to himself. "Yep, got it."

"Good. Now, let 'er rip," he said, standing & spreading his arms out, while also tilting his head back.

"All right. Monstero, certe, veritum!" he said & a light came from his wand enveloped Austin. He then tilted his head forward & put his arms down, smiling as Marvelous would.

"Did it work?" Ally asked.

"Oh, it worked," Austin said. "Now, Max & Alex, send out an APB alerting all of the transformed people to meet outside the mall. Put it as a thought in the ones _without_ tech, then send it as a message for the ones who _have_ the tech to get there in an hour. Give them the name of the place  & the coordinates. There's an outside eating area to the foot court that _should_ provide sufficient space for our fight, though I can't promise anything."

"Right," they said & got out their wands & did as told. Austin got out his mobirate & called a few people.

"Doc, Joe. I'm sending you guys coordinates. Meet us there ASAP. The others will explain the details."

"Right," Joe said.

"Understood," Doc said, then they hung up.

"Wait, _who'd_ you just call?" Trish asked.

"Shane & Troy, remember? They agreed to be Doc & Joe. I figure they can be like you guys & make sure nothing interrupts my fight with Basco."

"You mean _Dallas_ ," Ally said.

"Right, right. Well, the Basco personality _is_ what's controlling him right now, so, technically, he's more _Basco_ than himself right now. Speaking of…" he dialed another number into his mobirate.

"Yo ho, Marvey-chan. Have you picked a location?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. I'm sending you the coordinates. Meet me there in an hour," he hung up. "Now, for _you guys_. Max, you done!?!" he yelled.

**Dallas/Basco smiled as he hit the 'call end' button & saw the coordinates pop up on the screen, then smiled & chuckled softly to himself. Troy/Joe & Shane/Doc saw the same thing, then headed out.**

"Just got done," Max said, walking towards them.

"Great. Give these guys the reflexes, training, & skills of their _Gokaiger_ costumes."

"Not the knowledge?"

"There's nothing they haven't seen in _Gokaiger_ that they don't already know. Do it," he said  & they lined up as Max cast the spell.

"All right. Now, we gotta get to the mall. Guys," he said as he held up his ranger key. They nodded, holding up their keys. They ran outside the building's main entrance & got out their Mobirates & the Cellular.

"Gokai change!" they all said & changed.

"Gokaiger!"

**They got out the Jetman & Go-On Wings keys.**

"Gokai change!"

"Jetman! Go-On Wings!"

**They transformed & took to the sky.**

"Now, _we_ teleport," Max said as he was about to cast a spell.

"Uh, uh, uh. Let's look up a more... _direct_ teleportation spell this time," Alex said, stopping him from waving his wand.

"Oh, right," he said & she checked the app.

* * *

**The scene faded to the 4 of them getting to the mall & landing on the roof.**

"Marvelous!" Shane/Doc exclaimed as they landed & he ran towards them.

"'Bout time," Troy/Joe said, standing up, as he was sitting, meditating.

"Well, we had some business to attend to. Now, listen. There's going to be _hoards_ of evil creatures coming here within the hour. When they _do_ , I need all of you to keep them busy as I fight with Basco."

"Basco?" Shane/Doc asked.

"Yes."

"Time for the final bout?"

"Most likely. Now, Doc, I want you _there_ ," he pointed towards the far corner to his left. "Joe, _there_ ," he pointed to the other corner in the same direction. "Luka, Ahim. Same, but on the opposite side," he pointed to the right of the dining area.

"What about _me_?" Dez asked.

" _You_ stay up here for when our...friends arrive."

"'Friends'?" Troy/Joe asked.

"Don't worry, they're trustworthy," he said as they flashed on to the rooftop. "Speak of the devils."

"Sorry we're late. Took us a little bit to find just the right spell," Alex said.

"'Spell'?" Shane/Doc asked.

"We're wizards. Don't be so surprised, Doc," Max said.

"Good. Now that _you guys_ are here, we just have to wait for Basco," as he said that, the mobirate rang again. "Speak of the devil," he answered it. "Yep?"

"You ready, Marvey-chan?"

"Where are you?"

"Look across the field," he said & Austin looked over to the other half of the building & there he was.

"Meet you down there," he hung up & so did Dallas/Basco.

"Aust-um, _Marvelous_ , don't try to kill him," Ally said.

"Don't worry. You guys just stick to the plan. Look all around. Listen. You can hear them coming. Subdue, but _do not_ kill. Got it?" he asked them  & they all nodded & grunted. "Max, Alex. Get the spell ready," he said & he flipped up his key.

"Wait," Ally said & she stood in front of him. She then stood on the tips of her toes & gave him a kiss on the lips.

**This took everyone by surprise & when she pulled away, he looked at her in confusion, having felt something in the kiss. She felt something as well, but ignored it for the moment.**

"Just in case you don't make it back," she said & she walked back towards Trish.

"Um...yeah. **(Clears throat)** You all have your orders," he said  & put his key in his mobirate. "Gokai Change!"

"Gokaiger!"

**He got out another key to assist with his next move.**

"Gokai change!"

"Megaranger!"

**He got on the glider & flew on to one side of the battlefield. Dallas/Basco transformed into his alien form to jump down & land safely, then transformed back. Austin landed & demorphed. The others transformed & flew to their spots. Dez stayed with Max & Alex. Austin & Dallas/Basco walked to their positions down below & the others got to their positions. When they all got there, they stopped. All was quiet.**

"Wait," Max said & he cast a spell on the field, transforming it into just plain dirt under them. Dallas/Basco looked up towards him, he twirled his wand in his hand & held on to it. Dallas/Basco looked back towards Austin.

"You have some _interesting_ friends," he said.

"Yeah, well, when you're not a huge douche to nice people, you'd be surprised at how many friends you'd acquire."

"I've told you before. You only need yourself to look out for. Why are your other friends at each corner? Are they bodyguards, or cheerleaders?"

"Neither. They're more like... _referees_ , let's say. They're here to make sure _they_ don't interrupt the match," he said, looking past him  & seeing the hordes of creatures coming from each corner. The others noticed too & drew their weapons, gearing up for the attack.

"Ah, I see. So then, once & for all? No bars hold? A deathmatch?"

"Looks like it."

"Good," he transformed into Basco's alien form. "I've grown tired of these pointless exercises."

"Me too," he pulled out his key & mobirate. "Gokai Change!"

"Gokaiger!"

**He transformed up to just before the helmet & drew his weapons. The others followed suit, facing the creatures. Dez was still on the roof, but doing the same.**

"Gokai change!"

"Gokaiger!"

**Austin looked back & forth with his eyes, then at Dallas/Basco.**

"Gokai Red!" he said & the helmet appeared on his head.

"Gokai Blue!" Troy/Joe said & his helmet appeared.

"Gokai Yellow!" Ally said & her helmet appeared.

"Gokai Green!" Shane/Doc said & his helmet appeared.

"Gokai Pink!" Trish said & her helmet appeared.

"Gokai Silver!" Dez yelled & his helmet appeared.

'Kaizoku Sentai…"

"Gokaiger!" they all said & a big flame came around thee field, stopping the monsters approaching in their tracks.

**Dez looked back & saw that Max was conjuring the flames with his wand. He then pulled it back.**

"What? It'd be weird without _something_ happening," he said  & backed up.

**Austin just stood there, motionless, as did Dallas/Basco & the others. They all had their swords & guns in hand. The flames settled down, then finally died. That's when they started charging. Austin charged at Dallas/Basco & vice versa & the others charged at the creatures. They clashed blades, struggling against each other's strength. The others slashed at the creatures, wounding them enough to fall on the ground & not die, but get knocked unconscious. Austin & Dallas/Basco slashed each other backwards, then charged again. Dallas/Basco slashed at him, but he dodged the swings. He slashed back, but Dallas/Basco did the same. Austin jumped back & shot at him with the Gokai gun. He then got another ranger key from his belt.**

"Gokai change!"

"Timeranger!" he transformed into Time Red.

"Double vector!" he yelled & started slashing at Dallas/Basco.

"Let's do the same!" Troy/Joe said & got the Time Blue key. The others saw & got their keys.

"Gokai change!"

"Timeranger!"

**They got out their Double Vectors & started slashing. They all then slowed time down & wounded the creatures in hypertime. They sped up again & the creatures all fell to the ground. They changed back & turned back towards Austin & Dallas/Basco, who were still fighting. Austin slowed down time & slashed Dallas/Basco several times, before speeding up again, but he still remained standing.**

"Did you _really_ think that would get me?"

"No, but it _did_ help," he said  & got out another key. "Gokai change!"

"Shinkenger!" he transformed & got his sword, then started slashing at him.

"This battle's going nowhere," Dez said.

"It gets worse," Max said.

"What? How?"

"I was just checking how much energy we need VS how many people were transformed. This isn't the entirety of the people transformed, nor is it enough for the spell."

"So, where are the _rest_?"

"They're coming, trust me. Thing is, though, they're zombies, thus they move slower than average. They've infected the uninfected though, mostly people who weren't transformed by the spell. They'll be here in about 1 minute."

"How many?"

"A few thousand."

"A _few thousand_? Even with _all_ of our powers, I don't think all 5 of us can take them on  & win against every single one of them."

"Maybe you won't _have_ to do this alone," a familiar voice said  & he jumped down on to the roof.

"Andrew-I mean, _Cap_ ," he took off his helmet. "You're here. How?"

"We all got a general hail to meet here within the hour. Sorry if I'm late, I had some recruits to track down," he answered & several people came in.

**A guy dressed as Iron Man, a guy dressed as Thor, a guy as the Hulk, a girl as Black Widow, a guy as Hawkeye, a guy as Batman, a guy as Green Arrow, & a guy dressed as Kamen Rider Decade.**

"Kamen Rider Decade?" Dez asked.

"Yep, just here to help you Sentais," he said, pulling out his sword.

"Well, all right then. Now, everyone, we have a few thousand zombies inbound, 2 guys settling their old score on that battlefield, & 4 multicolored-suited people down there as their security guards. Now, these zombies are just regular people. If you've ever seen _The Walking Dead_ , forget what you know about killing them because these 2 wizards have the cure, they just need the energy like Goku making a Spirit Bomb in _Dragon Ball Z_. We just need to get every zombie knocked out so that they have enough energy to reverse everything. Got it? Wound, but do not kill. Ready?" he said as the zombies got into view, putting his helmet back on.

"Ready," they all said, seeing them.

**The 4 others turned around, hearing the zombies. They drew their weapons. Dez loaded a key into the Cellular.**

"Henshin!" he said, pulling out a card, putting it in his belt, then twisting the mechanism in it.

"Kamen Ride! Ryuki!" he transformed, summoning the dragon belonging to the powers.

"Gokai change!"

"Go-On Wings!"

"Go!" he yelled & they all jumped down. They joined the 4 others in fighting the zombies.

"Well, seems you have some more... _interesting_ allies," Basco/Dallas said.

"Yeah, but it seems we have far more unexpected guests than just them," he said, transforming back to Gokai Red & pointed to the zombies behind Dallas/Basco with his sword. He looked behind Austin.

"Over _there_ too," he said, pointing in that direction.

"Seems we're stuck between rocks & hard places."

"Yep. _Our_ business isn't finished though," he charged.

"Couldn't agree more," he charged.

**They clashed blades again, but this time, the ground began to crack as lightning sounded, but wasn't overhead. The day turned to sunset.**

"Max, I think it's time to gather energy," Alex said.

"Yep," he agreed & they held their wands out, zapping the zombies & other defeated creatures with energy-sucking spells.

"This would be a _lot_ easier if they were all knocked out," Alex said.

"Yeah," Max said & then had an idea. He placed his wand on to the side of his neck. "Guys, you need to knock them out altogether in groups. It'll help us out a _lot_."

" _You_ ever try fighting a few thousand zombies? It's _not_ easy," Dez replied.

**With that, something zipped by & a small group of zombies fell to the ground. A few more did as well & the 5 of them; Dez, Trish, Ally, Shane/Doc, & Troy/Joe, looked around & saw 2 people stop near them.**

"Then maybe _we_ can help," a guy dressed as the Flash said.

"Yep, maybe," Ally said.

"Not just 'maybe,' 'will,'" a guy dressed as Quicksilver said, coming into view. They both ran off at supersonic speed.

"Great, let's join them," Dez said & he had the Go-On Red key.

"Isn't that _Austin's_ key?" Ally asked.

"He's not using it at the moment. Anyways, we gotta move fast," he said & loaded the key into the cellular. They got their keys & mobirates.

"Gokai change!"

"Go-Onger!"

**They all changed & sped off, weapons in hand. More zombies fell.**

"That's great, guys! Keep it up!" Max said & resumed energy collection. "All right. 50% there," he said, looking at the meter on his wand.

"75," Alex said.

"Really? Great!" he said.

**Austin & Dallas/Basco were still slashing. He saw the others transform.**

"Damn it, Gai! Well, since you're using _my_ key, I'll use one of _yours_ ," he said, getting out a key. "Gokai change!"

"Timeranger!" he transformed into TimeFire.

"DV Defender!" he said, getting it out & shot at Dallas/Basco who slashed through one shot, but the other his him in the arm. He clenched it & fell to the ground. Austin held the Defender at his face.

"90%, just a bit more!" Max said.

"Look!" Alex said, pointing to everyone down below, fighting. "They're tiring. Look at them, they're gradually slowing down."

"You're right. Ah, I have an idea," he said & stopped his energy absorption. "Edgebonoutoosis!" he yelled & the spell hit Austin.

**Another him appeared, demorphed, standing motionless. Max brought the duplicate on to the rooftop, changed his outfit & hair color, & made something appear in his hand & put it on the duplicate's left wrist.**

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Easy. Monstero, certe, veritum!" he cast the spell & the duplicate woke up with a deep breath in. He rubbed his temples, scrunching his face with from a slight headache.

"The hell's going on?" he asked, opening his eyes to see.

"Easy. I just cloned _you_ from _him_ ," he pointed to the original Austin, still holding Dallas/Basco at gunpoint. " _You_ need to help _them_ ," he pointed to the other 4. " _I_ gave _you_ the Omnitrix  & dressed you like _Ben 10_ , so you know what to do."

"Right," he said, groggily popping up the Omnitrix & slamming it back down. "Jetray!" he said & took to the sky. Max went back to the absorbing.

**Austin's clone flew above the group, then switched to Swampfire & fell to the ground in a stomp of fire, sending out a fire wave which sent some zombies backwards on the ground. He pressed the Omnitrix symbol & transformed.**

"Ultimate Swampfire! I wasn't even sure I could _do_ that," he said  & planted seeds, causing plants to come from the ground & tangle some of the zombies.

"Yep, _there_ are the modifications I made," Max said, looking over. "95%" he said under his breath.

**Austin's clone transformed into a different alien.**

"XLR8!" he said & sped off. He joined the other guys running at that fast of speed.

"Austin?" Ally asked, noticing him when they were both stopped.

"Yep."

"How?" she looked over to the 2 waiting in the middle of the field.

"I'm a clone, just like from my music videos. Now, look out!" he said & ran towards an oncoming hoard of zombies, knocking them out. Ally sped along, rejoining the others.

"Well, looky here. Marvey's got the upperhand," Dallas/Basco said.

"Yeah, I _do_ ," he said, transforming back to Gokai Red & getting his key out, lifting up the cylinder on the gun, then put the flipped key in it, & twisted it.

"But not for long!" he said, slashing upwards to his arm, making him toss the thing up in the air.

"Ah!" Austin said, falling to his knees, clenching his right arm with his left as he felt the pain & blood come out of his arm. Dallas/Basco held up his gun.

"Good bye," he said, charging up his gun, ready to fire.

"No, _you_ good bye," Austin said, catching the gun with his left hand,  & forced the cylinder down, causing it to charge.

"Final wave!" the voice called & he pulled the trigger, as did Dallas/Basco & they both fell after the blasts. They both transformed back to normal as they fell back.

"Oh no!" Max said. "Austin, help the other you," he said to the other Austin.

"Roger that," he said, speeding off.

**He got there & saw them lying on the ground. He transformed back to human & kneeled near himself, then pulled up his other self's top half.**

"Hey, you there?" he asked, lightly slapping his cheeks to wake him.

" **(Cough)**. Well, looks like they cloned you from me, eh? Carry on for me, will ya?" he asked, then fell unconscious.

"Hey! Hey!" he yelled, shaking him.

**He set him down, stood up, then popped up the Omnitrix & slammed it down.**

"Swampfire," he said, then tried his best to stabilize him with Swampfire's healing ability from _Alien Force_.

"Austin," Max said through the Omnitrix, linking his wand to it. "We're nearly there. We're at 99.9% power. Brace yourself!"

"Uh, we have a problem here."

"It'll have to wait. We're there! Now, monstero, certe, ultra!" he said & a giant wave enveloped the Earth. Everyone reverted to normal & fell to the ground, minus Austin's clone, Ally, Dez, & Trish, who only reverted to their costumes. "Now, what was that concern?" he asked & the scene faded to a few minutes later where they were all gathered around Austin.

"Oh, Austin," Ally said & cried into his clone's chest as he held her.

"I don't get it. The energy wave should've reverted everyone to normal, or, at least, how they were before the initial spell. How come it didn't work on him?" Max asked.

"Maybe because I stabilized him into this temporary coma with Swampfire's healing powers. Can't get rid of what's not technically a part of the spell, but a byproduct."

"I guess."

"There's _nothing_ you can do for him?" Ally asked.

"Nothing but fuse him into _this one's_ body to make them one again," Max replied.

"You can _do_ that?" the clone asked.

"Yep. Alex did it for our brother Justin when she had a clone of him go off to college, then come back several years later to fuse them back together."

"What'll happen if you do that?" Austin's clone asked.

"He'll be absorbed into your body & it'll fuse your memories & personalities. Don't worry. His should've reverted back to his normal one when the wave came through here. You won't be corrupted in any way, hopefully..."

"Ok, do it."

"All right. These 2 Austins aren't twice as fun, now fuse these 2 back into one," he said & the original Austin fused into the clone's body. He breathed in, then out heavily.

"You ok?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, fine. It's just that his memories...dark, desolate, angry. I think you overdid it with the spell. He was unbalanced, fully ready to kill who he saw as Basco. Marvelous' personality mixed with his feelings towards Dallas was _not_ a good combination."

"Why'd he hate Dallas?"

"He made you upset. Normally, he gave him a pass because he gave him a second chance for your sake, but, uninhibited by Marvelous' personality traits, he was able to let that fester into something _more_."

"Do _you_ feel the same?"

"To a degree, but I'm still willing to give Dallas the second chance. I'm sorry. I need to think," he said, popping the Omnitrix up & slamming it back down. "Big Chill," he said & flew up to the top of the mall rooftop & transformed back to normal & sat on the edge of it.

"How was he able to do _that_? I thought he needed to be under the spell to do that," Ally asked.

"Well, yes & no. Thing is, I made a reconstruction of the Omnitrix with my magic, thus it wasn't a product of the spell, it was a product of my _other_ magic."

"Ah, I see."

"You wanna go talk to him?"

"Maybe in a bit. Let him think about things for a little while."

**A doorway appeared before them. A few older wizards stepped from it & it closed.**

"Professor Crumbs," Alex said. "What are _you_ doing _here_?"

"Just came here to see how you two are dealing with your mess up. It seems you managed to undo most of the damage, but you still need a bit of help," a group of wizards appeared behind him, then went towards the people & used their magic to teleport them away.

"What are you guys doing?" Alex asked.

"Easy," he opened up the portal behind him again. "Join me at WizTech & I'll explain. You 3 too," he said, then Max, Alex, Dez, & Trish walked through the portal, but Ally looked back towards Austin. "Your friend, is _he_ coming?"

"He _should_. I just need to talk to him," Ally replied.

"In that case, here," he opened up another portal. "Step through it & talk to him. After you've convinced him, here," he handed her a wristband, which she put on. "Tap that & it'll open a portal to WizTech. We'll be waiting," he said, stepping through the first portal.

**Ally stepped through the second. Austin looked back as she came through on the other side.**

"Hi," Ally said, walking towards him.

"Hey," he said back as she sat next to him.

"You ok?"

"Not entirely. I mean, literally, a piece of me pretty much died today. I mean, if pushed too far, & given too much freedom, I would fight to the death. With a douche bag, but still. Basco I mean, not Dallas, though the jury's still out on him. I mean, what am I really capable of if pushed too far, Ally?" tears welled up in his eyes & he started breathing in deeper.

"Oh, Austin," she said, hugging him.

"I mean, you've only known me a few months," he rubbed his eyes on his jacket sleeves. "So you don't know, but in middle school, I was different, _very_ different. I was a very easy target for bullying. I grew a deep-seeded hatred for douche bags, so maybe _that's_ where part of it came from, but that's no excuse. I mean, look at me, Ally. I'm 16  & what am I? A YouTube singer."

"Hey, don't think like that. You're good at what you do."

"Yeah, but what if I was something different? If my life turned out any different, I might've hurt some people. Uninhibited, I'm a monster."

"You're _not_ a monster. You're Austin Moon, nice guy, cool guy. You wouldn't hurt _anyone_."

"Yeah, as far as you, or I, know. Think about it, _really_ think."

"Yeah, I suppose we're _all_ possibly capable of things we'd rather not be."

"See? We're _all_ capable."

"But it's who we are that defines us. I mean, you wouldn't _knowingly_ kill someone."

"I guess, but-"

"Guess nothing. You wouldn't kill someone, nor would you go over the edge too easily. You're _not_ that type of person."

"You're right, Ally."

"You're damn right I am."

"Yeah. Now, tell me, did you feel anything when you kissed me earlier?"

"Um, did _you_?"

"I won't lie. Yeah, I _did_ feel something."

"I did too."

"So, are we going to act on it, or what?"

"Let's decide that _after_ we go to WizTech. A guy wants to talk with us there," she said, tapping the bracelet  & a portal opened. They walked through it & appeared at WizTech.

"Ah, you two are here finally," Crumbs said. "Come, come," he lead them to the others.

"Oh, here's your bracelet," Ally said, handing it to him.

"Thanks," he said, taking it. "Now, Max & Alex, seeing as you two caused this, & then fixed it, you get to go home."

" _What_?" Max asked.

"We don't get _anything_?" Alex asked.

"Like I said, you fixed a problem that _you_ caused. You came in with nothing, you leave with nothing. Then there's the fact that our wizard cleanup crews have to now put everyone back to where they'd be if this never occurred  & give them memories of themselves from the alternate timeline where this incident never happened. _But_ , if you don't wanna leave empty handed, I could always assign you a summons for community service…"

"No, we're ok," they replied.

"Good. Now, as for _you_ 4."

"Hold up," Austin interjected. "You said something about alternate timelines. How is that possible?"

"Easy, with our magic, crystal balls, & such, we can see hundreds, if not _thousands_ of potential alternate worlds," he then pressed a button  & a flat screen TV appeared & half of it was turned to the cleanup crews while the other half was tuned to an alternate timeline. "You see the cleanup crews on the left from our timeline & the timeline their replacing the memories of the people with on the right. Speaking of that, _your_ memories will have to be replaced too," he added  & they all looked at each other.

"Why?" Ally asked.

"Standard procedure. Can't have too many mortals knowing about the magical realm, sorry," he pulled out his wand.

"Uh, Professor, you mind if _I_ do it?" Max asked.

"You think you can follow the spell instructions to the letter?"

"Yeah, I've learned my lesson."

"Good boy. Look up the spell on that app you have & get to it," he said, going over to the side to leave them alone.

"Listen, guys, if there were _any_ way you could keep your memories, I would exploit it, but, unfortunately, he's right."

"We understand," Austin said, reassuring him. They all stood in a line.

"But, this means we won't remember what we...talked about," Ally said to Austin.

"Oh, right. Listen, I have a feeling I would've told you eventually, I think, anyways."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, we've been hanging out more & more, & I think I've been feeling that way about you for a little while now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Us hanging out more started it, then that kiss on the cheek set it off. Give me time, I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Ok."

"Oh, Austin, if you're worrying about the fact that you're a clone, don't. You're every bit as you as the original was & you have his memories, so _you're_ now the original."

"Thanks, Max."

"Do it, Max," Ally told him.

"Ok. First," he flashed Austin's previous clothes back on him.

" _This_ outfit again?" he replied.

"Well, I have to be accurate to the memories I'm gonna give you. Now…" he said, looking up the spell.

"Wait. What about _this_ ," he said, lifting up his left arm & showing him the Omnitrix.

"Oh, uh, just slip it off & throw it here," Max said & Austin did just that. "Ok. _Now_ , here we go. Brains, brains go away, back before today," he said & they all just stood there in a daze. "All right, now, Retrieve them, cerebrum," he added & they all started remembering the memories from the alternate timeline. "Now for a transportation spell..." he said & they teleported to where they'd be in the alternate timeline.

"Whoa," Austin said.

"Yeah," Ally said.

"What happened?" Dez asked as they all rubbed their eyes.

"Don't know, but at least we made it to the party," Trish said, noticing where they were.

"Ah yeah," Austin said & they headed into the building.

**The music playing was _The Munsters_ theme song.**

"Wow, someone should use this in a song," Austin said.

"Yeah they should," Ally replied.

"Now, the next singer & guitar player to play a quick set, Austin Moon!" the announcer said.

"Looks like we got here just in time," Ally said.

"Yep," Austin said & he walked up to the stage & grabbed a guitar & got to the mic.

"Hey, Ally," Dallas said.

"Oh hey, Dallas. You dressed up as Basco?"

"Oh yeah. He's pretty cool, huh?"

"If you say so," Ally said & they looked towards the stage.

"All right. Thanks for coming & I hope you enjoy. 1, 2, 3," he started singing & playing.

Are we growing up or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears, put 'em on ice  
'Cause I swear, I'd burn this city down to show you the light

**The back up band played with him.**

We're the therapists, pumping through your speakers,  
Delivering just what you need  
We're well-read and poised,  
We're the best boys

We're the chemists, who found the formula  
To make your heart  
Swell and burst  
No matter what they say, don't believe a word

'Cause I'll keep singing this lie  
If you keep believing it  
I'll keep singing this lie,  
I'll keep singing this lie

**A lot of the people sang along during the chorus as the lot of them rocked out.**

Are we growing up or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears, put 'em on ice  
'Cause I swear, I'd burn this city down to show you the light

We travel like gypsies only  
With worse luck and far less gold  
We're the kids you used to love,  
But then we grew old

We're the lifers, here 'til the bitter end,  
Condemned from the start  
Ashamed of the way the songs and the words  
Own the beating of our hearts

'Cause I'll keep singing this lie,  
I'll keep singing this lie

Are we growing up or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears, put 'em on ice  
'Cause I swear, I'd burn this city down to show you the light

And there's a drug in the thermostat to warm the room up  
And there's another around to have us bend your trust  
Got a sunset in my veins  
And I need to take a pill to make this town feel okay

The best part of 'believe' is the lie,  
I hope you sing along and you steal a line  
I need to keep you like this in my mind,  
So give in or just give up

The best part of 'believe' is the lie,  
I hope you sing along and you steal a line  
I need to keep you like this in my mind,  
So give in or just give up

Are we growing up or just going down?  
Are we growing up or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears, put 'em on ice  
'Cause I swear, I'd burn this city down to show you the light.

**He began playing another song & everyone kept rocking out.**

* * *

**The scene faded back to Max. He held the Omnitrix in his left hand. He then took his wand in his right hand & waved it above it. It disappeared & he breathed in then out. Alex came in.**

"You ready to go?" she asked him.

"Yep," he said, then they waved their wands & teleported out of there.

**Professor Crumbs was in front of the TV he had in his office & had 3 future alternate timelines of the future loaded up on it. The 3 Austins were in the holding chambers that were on screen, looking around.**

"I wonder how the rest of _these_ alternate timelines are going to play out," he said  & then walked back to his desk.

* * *

**The scene then faded again to show the Omnitrix in some sort of storage bin, then faded out completely.**

**…**

**PEACE**

**…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arc words, so remember them.
> 
> Also, I apparently also unintentionally paid homage to the Frieza/Goku fight from DBZ. Not something I planned, just someone I found out someone ELSE noticed from the posting of this on fanfiction.net. Whether that matters, or not, this is my favorite chapter of this section of story to have written & read back to myself. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	8. Flashbacks & Flashforwards Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More chapters that condense days of stuff!
> 
> Song: This Song Saved My Life (Simple Plan)
> 
> Disclaimer: any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up & read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.
> 
> Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one, out of the 3 I got done at this point, was the hardest to end because I didn't know what else to do after a certain point.

**Ch. 8: Flashbacks & Flashforwards Part 1**

**...**

**Flashback to the Saturday before Halloween…**

**Austin's garage.**

"Hey, Austin, I just finished the demo of the next song I wrote for you. Wanna listen?" Ally asked.

"Sure," he said & she handed him the headphones & hit 'play' when he had them on. He listened a minute & then paused, taking the headphones off.

"So?"

"Ally, I don't think you get me. I don't mind Pop, but I don't wanna keep doing it. I'm more Punk, Rock, & Alternative inspired. Don't get me wrong, Pop's ok, but I don't wanna be labelled as a sellout."

"Oh. Ok. I guess that since we've only been writing together a few weeks, we don't have a perfect understanding of each other yet."

"Yeah, I suppose that's fair to say," he said, sitting down. "Well, we shouldn't waste any time, do we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Easy. We have a crash course in the likes & dislikes of each other. For instance…" he said, sitting down & typing on his computer. "Did you know I've been getting more into Green Day?" he said, bringing up a playlist of their songs on iTunes.

"No, but considering your other musical interests, it doesn't surprise me."

"Ok, now you."

"Ok...Did you know that _I_...am...wanting to enter a musical contest in Montréal, since I heard about it from my French teacher who's Canadian  & knows about my musical interests, but I'm too scared to enter because of my stage fright," she said, bringing up a webpage to enter the contest."  
'Wow. You speak French?"

"Un peu...mais je dois encore du chemin à faire. That means, 'a bit, but I still have a ways to go.' At least, I believe it does."

"Huh. That's weird."

"Why?"

"Simple Plan made a French version of their song 'Jet Lag,'" he brought up YouTube & typed in the video's name & played it for her.

"Huh. Cool. It certainly sounds good."

"Would you wanna record a version of it with me & send it in for that contest?"

"No, I can't."

"Why? I know you have stage fright, but you can be like The Beatles in the later years, where they only recorded stuff & didn't tour, or you could use a pseudonym, or something."

"Yeah, but I'm just not ready to do something to that magnitude."

"'Not do something-"? You write songs with me. You take a cut of the revenue. You deserve to get some recognition. I mean more than what you've been getting. You have talent. All you need to do is get a shot & you can do amazing things."

"You think?"

"Definitely. You just need to sample different types of music, get some more confidence, color outside the lines, both literally & figuratively," he said & she chuckled a bit. "And you'll be able to do great things."

"It's great that you have this optimism, but I just don't see it."

"Give it time," he said & an email notification came up on his computer & it chimed.

"Let me just see to _this_ …" he said, opening up the email app. "It's from some record label called _Decaydance Records_. 'Dear Mr. Austin Moon…'"

* * *

**After they were done reading the email…**

"Wow. You gonna do it?" Ally asked.

"Um, hell yeah I am! This is a great opportunity! Now do you wanna enter that contest?"

"Um, I still don't know."

"Come one, Ally. If I can do this, you can do that."

"Let me consider it."

" Seriously, you should do it."

"I know."

* * *

**Flash forward about month to the week of November 23, 2011...**

**Ally approached the cell phone cart where Dallas was working.**

"Hey, Dallas," Ally said to him.

"Hey, Ally. What's up?" Dallas replied.

"Oh, not much. I was just minding the store when I thought, 'Why not say hi to Dallas?' I mean, you've kept your distance for a few weeks, so here I am."

"All right."

"Anyways, there's this movie I wanna see & I don't have anyone to see it with. Wanna go?"

"You asking me to go out again?"

"I believe I just did."

"Wow. Sure, why not?"

"Great, so I'll see you Friday at 7:00 after my dad & I close the shop?"

"Yeah, sure."

"All right. See ya later," she said, then walked back to the store.

"Time to set my plan in motion," Dallas said to himself.

* * *

**That Friday…**

**Ally got dropped off back at her place & Dallas drove off.**

"Hello?" Austin said after she dialed his number & he picked up.

"Hey, Austin. You, Dez, & Trish see that new Muppet movie too?"

"Oh yeah. It really cracked me up. That Jim Parsons cameo was brilliant during 'Muppet or Man.' What did _you_ think about it?"

"It was as you said; hilarious."

"So, how was Dallas?" he asked as she got her key out & unlocked her house's door.

"He was fine," she said, entering through the doorway. "Nothing went wrong," she closed the door behind her.

"Oh good."

"Yeah. Wait, hold on. I just got a text," she said, hearing her phone's chime & looked at the screen. She saw the text was from Dallas. "Why's he texting me now? I just saw him," she put the phone back to her ear.

"Everything ok?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, it's just that Dallas texted me, which is weird because I just saw him a minute ago." _**Ding**_ "He just texted me again. Look, I'll call you back, I gotta see what he wants."

"All right. See ya later, Ally."

"Later," she said, hanging up, then checked her texts. "'What's up?' 'How r u?' Oh, & 'U ok? You haven't texted back yet.' Man, OCD much? 'I'm...fine. Aren't… you… driving… home… right... now?" she texted back.

'I pulled over so I could check on you,' his next text said.

'Why?' she replied.

'U never know.'

'But you just saw me. What could happen in a minute?'

'A lot. U don't know.'

'Do you?'

'No. That's y I asked.'

'Trust me, I'm fine.'

'K. Txt u later.'

'Okay.'

**She called Austin's number again.**

"Hello?"

"Hey. Get this, Dallas just texted me to see if I was okay."

"Well, that's...oddly OCD."

"I know. You uploading those videos you shot when we were in New York City?"

"I will be shortly. Just gotta let them finish processing."

"Ok. Night."

"Night," he said & they both hung up.

* * *

**The song started with a piano opening it. Austin was on screen, on a stage, plugging in his guitar. A crowd started gathering in front of the stage.**

**He sang into his mic, Alex Goot playing keys behind him, Dave Days played the acoustic to his right, & Janick Thibault & Ellington were setting up their stuff.**

I wanna start by letting you know this  
Because of you, my life has a purpose  
You helped me be who I am today,  
I see myself in every word you say

Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me,  
Trapped in a world where everyone hates me  
There's so much that I'm going through  
I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you

**Dave finally joined in on guitar & Janick played bass. They both also sang backing vocals.**

I was broken,  
I was chokin',  
I was lost,  
This song saved my life  
I was bleeding,  
Stopped believing,  
Could've died,  
This song saved my life  
I was down,  
I was drowning,  
But it came all just in time,  
This song saved my life.

Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever,  
You always know how to make me feel better  
Because of you, my dad and me  
Are so much closer than we used to be.

You're my escape while I'm stuck in this small town,  
I turn you up whenever I feel down  
You let me know that no one else  
That it's okay to be myself

I was broken,  
I was chokin',  
I was lost,  
This song saved my life  
I was bleeding,  
Stopped believing,  
Could've died,  
This song saved my life  
I was down,  
I was drowning,  
But it came all just in time,  
This song saved my life.

You will never know what it means to me,  
But I'm not alone and I'll never have to be

**Flashes of album covers & clips from music videos from The Beatles, Green Day, Blink-182, Fall Out Boy, Simple Plan, Paramore, Rascal Flatts, & several other artists flashed on the screen over footage of the crowd singing along to the chorus.**

I was broken,  
I was chokin',  
I was lost,  
This song saved my life  
I was bleeding,  
Stopped believing,  
Could've died,  
This song saved my life  
I was down,  
I was drowning,  
But it came all just in time,  
This song saved my life.

**More band photos appeared, but this time over footage of the guys playing as well.**

My life,  
My life  
(This song saved my life)

My life,  
My life  
(This song saved my life)

My life,  
My life  
(This song saved my life)

My life,  
My life  
This song saved my life.

**Text appeared on the screen.**

**'To all our fans, thanks for sticking by us. To the bands featured in this music video, don't stop making music the way you guys do. You're our inspiration & we thank you for saving & enriching our lives with your songs.'**

**\- Austin Moon, Dave Days, Alex Goot, & Janick Thibault**

**…**

**PEACE**

**...**


	9. Christmas is Coming/Flashbacks & Flashforwards Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe got a little carried away with this one, but whatever.
> 
> Songs: Revolution (Orange)  
> Sugar, We're Going Down (Fall Out Boy)  
> J.A.R (Green Day)  
> Hold On (Green Day)  
> Falling For You (R5)  
> Christmas is Coming (R5)
> 
> Disclaimer: any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up & read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.
> 
> Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

**Ch. 9: Christmas is Coming/Flashbacks & Flashforwards Part 2**

**...**

**18 November, 2011, BBC Children in Need broadcast:**

"All right," the host started after the last act "Now for someone who's become a favourite of many young people across the world, live by telecast, please welcome Austin Moon!" he continued & the audience applauded.

"Hey, BBC & everyone watching _Children in Need_. I'm Austin Moon, this is Dave Days, Alex Goot, Janick Thibault,  & Ellington Ratliff. We're here to do a quick set of songs for you guys to enjoy & hope you all donate to the cause. Enjoy. 1, 2, 3…"

**They started playing 'Revolution' by Orange. Ellington came in with the cymbals.**

So make way to start the revolution.  
Make way, we're gonna have fun tonight!  
Make way to start the revolution.  
Let loose and everything will be all right!  
Here we go, here we go again.  
The clock spins, and the roof is down tonight

Don't win?  
Don't regret in the shadow of hate and feel all retarded.

Shine on, shine like you do.  
Watch out 'cause I'm coming through.  
So haul fast and take the wheel it's your chance, gonna do what you do

I've been waiting all my life for this,  
I've been waiting for you  
I've been waiting all my life for this,  
I've been waiting for you.  
So make way to start the revolution!  
Make way, we're gonna have fun to night! Make way, to start the revolution!  
Let loose and everything will be all right!

 **Dave:** I feel it, I feel it in the air.  
It's in the breezes everywhere. I feel good,  
Walking down the street and just know that I don't care  
**(With Austin):** I've been waiting all my life for this  
I've been waiting for you  
I've been waiting all my life for this,  
I've been waiting for you!

 **All:** So make way to start the revolution!  
Make way, we're gonna have fun tonight!  
Make way to start the revolution!  
Let loose and everything will be all right!  
So make way, to start the revolution, make way, we're gonna have fun tonight! Make way, to start the revolution!  
So make way

So make way, to start the revolution!  
Make way, we're gonna have fun tonight!  
Make way, to start the revolution, let loose and everything will be alright!  
Make way, to start the revolution!  
Make way, to start the revolution!  
Make way to start the revolution!

**They immediately started into 'Sugar, We're Goin' Down.'**

Am I more than you bargained for yet?  
I've been dyin' to tell you anything you want to hear  
'Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, and break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're goin' down, down, in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with a bullet,  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're goin' down, down, in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with a bullet,  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

**They played the chords until the next verse came.**

Is this more than you bargained for yet?  
Oh, don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet,  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up, how I'm just dying to be him?  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost but you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

And drop a heart and break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're goin' down, down, in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with a bullet,  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're goin' down, down, in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with a bullet,  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

Down, down in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with the bullet,  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're goin' down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself) (Down, down in an earlier round)  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin' (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet, (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're goin' down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're goin' down, down (down, down)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

**They went wild as they played the rest of the song.**

We're goin' down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin' (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet, (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

**They played the closing chords, then Austin pointed to Dave & he started playing the opening bass chords.**

My friend drove off the other day  
Now he's gone and all they say  
Is you gotta live cause life goes on  
But now I see I'm mortal too  
and I can't live my life like you  
Gotta live it up while life goes on

And I think it's alright  
That I do what I like  
'Cause that's the way I wanna live  
Its how I give  
And I'm still giving

And now I wonder bout my friend  
And if he gave all he could give  
Cause he lived his life like I live mine  
If you could see inside my head  
Then you would start to understand  
The things I value in my heart

And I think it's alright  
That I do what I like  
'Cause that's the way I wanna live  
Its how I give  
And I'm still giving

You know that  
I know that  
You're watching me

**The instrumental kicked in & they all rocked out.**

And I think it's alright  
That I do what I like  
'Cause that's the way I wanna live  
Its how I give  
And I'm still giving

Gotta make a plan  
Gotta do what's right  
Can't run around in circles  
If ya wanna build a life  
But I don't wanna make a plan  
For a day far away  
While I'm young and while I'm able  
All I wanna do is...

**He got out a harmonica & started playing as Alex got an acoustic guitar & they started playing 'Hold On.'**

As I step to the edge of the shadow of a doubt  
With my conscience beating  
Like the pulse of a drum that hammers on and on  
'Til I reach the break of day

As the sun beats down on the halfway house  
Has my conscience beating  
That sound in my ear, the will to persevere  
As I reach the break of day

When you've lost all hope and excuses  
And the cheapskates and the losers  
Nothing's left to cling onto  
You've gotta hold on, hold onto yourself

A cry of hope, a plea for peace  
And my conscience beating  
It's not what I want for it's all that I need  
To reach the break of day

So I run to the edge of the shadow of a doubt  
With my conscience bleeding  
Here lies the truth, the lost treasures of my youth  
As I hold to the break of day

When you've lost all hope and excuses  
And the cheapskates and the losers  
Nothing's left to cling onto  
You've gotta hold on, hold onto yourself

**They played the instrumental, then stomped their feet to the rhythm as Austin played the riffs.**

When you've lost all hope and excuses  
And the cheapskates and the losers  
Nothing's left to cling onto  
You've gotta hold on

Gotta hold on  
Hold on, hold onto yourself

**He played the Harmonica again to close it out.**

"And now, something new that I hope you'll really like," he said & they played the opening notes.

You like mismatched socks with polka dots  
You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot  
You like to swim at night when the moon is full  
You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool

And you say you're scared  
That I won't be there  
Baby, I swear  
I'm not going anywhere

You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby

'Cause I'm falling for you  
For everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby,  
I'm falling for you

I seem predictable, vanilla plain.  
And all the mannequins – they look the same.  
There's no one else like you – one of a kind.  
And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine.

And you say, you're scared  
That I won't be there  
Baby, I swear  
I'm not going anywhere

You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby

'Cause I'm falling for you  
For everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby,  
I'm falling for you

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You might be crazy  
But baby I'm falling for you

You like mismatched socks with polka dots  
You like your pizza cold  
Yeah, I'm falling for you, falling for you

You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin secondhand chic  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby

'Cause I'm falling for you  
For everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby,  
I'm falling for you

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm falling  
I'm falling for you

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You might be crazy  
But baby I'm falling for you

**The song ended.**

"See you all. To my fans in the UK, I'll make sure to set up dates for a tour sometime in the next year," he said & they all waved 'good-bye.'

* * *

**December 24th, 2011 (Date of the video's upload):**

**The video opened with Austin on a stage in NYC with Dave Days, Alex Goot, & Ellington. They all had Santa hats on, Austin had a red stratocaster, Dave had a green bass, Alex had a bass covered in red & green bows, & Ellington had a green drum set with a red front. The whole stage was lit up with a crowd gathered around.**

Oh, oh, Christmas is coming  
Those elves and reindeer are running  
And I just want you by my side

Santa, is coming to town  
And you're not gonna be around  
This snow, is bringing me down  
'Cause tomorrow's gonna be a big day  
And you're worlds away

I'd give anything  
If we'd could sing  
Fa la la, la La la la la la la la

**They all started playing their instruments.**

Oh, oh, Christmas is coming  
Those elves and reindeer are running  
And I just want you by my side

This year, the season is crazy  
Snow globes, that somebody's shaken  
That's what makes it Christmas time

**It started snowing & Austin smiled.**

Presents, under the tree  
Could never mean as much to me  
As you here  
That's why I believe  
That when I see Santa's sleigh  
Heading this way

He's gonna hear my wishes  
And know I miss ya  
Fa la la, la La la la la la la la

Oh, oh, Christmas is coming  
Those elves and reindeer are running  
And I just want you by my side

This year, the season is crazy  
Snow globes, that somebody's shaken  
That's what makes it Christmas time

If we could all be together  
In crazy Christmas sweaters  
I know that Santa hears me  
Loud and clear  
Don't ya hear me now

**Austin took the mic & just sang, then started waving his free arm back & forth. The crowd gathered did too.**

Oh, oh, Christmas is coming  
Those elves and reindeer are running  
And I just want you by my side

Each year, the season is crazy  
Snow globes, that somebody's shaken  
That's what makes it Christmas time  
Yeah, yeah, oh

Oh, oh, Christmas is coming  
Those elves and reindeer are running  
And I just want you by my side

This year, the season is crazy  
Snow globes, that somebody's shaken  
That's what makes it Christmas time

Oh, oh, whoa  
Oh, oh, whoa, oh  
That's what makes it, makes it Christmas time

* * *

**December 23, 2011…**

**Austin & Ally were hosting a Christmas party at Austin's house for their classmates. They had the song 'Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays' by 'N Sync playing in the background.**

"Hey, Austin! Great party, man!"

"Thanks, Shane," he said as he was walking through the rooms.

"Austin, there you are," Kayla said, slurring her words a bit.

"Oh hi, Kayla. Get into the eggnog, I see," he said, hearing her.

"Juss a bit. Hey, why don't we go up to your room & have sex again, huh?"

"Maybe later. Right _now_ , I have to find my friend Ally. You see her anywhere?"

"She that chick with brown hair that's dating that guy, um, Dallas, or whatever?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to her about something."

"I think I saw her out in your backyard talking to that guy."

"Thanks."

"Hey. Don't forget what I just said."

"I won't," he said, then started towards the door to the backyard.

* * *

**Ally & Dallas were sitting on the bench connected to the picnic table in Austin's backyard.**

"So, you & Austin...Still nothing going on there?" Dallas asked.

"Yes. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Ally asked.

"As many times as I ask."

"That's just the thing. I've answered that question, and a lot more like it, a lot of times since we started going out again. This is more than just simple OCD. You're obsessed."

"'Obsessed? With being a good boyfriend & wanting to know as much I can about my girlfriend as I can?"

"No. Obsessed that there's no competition. When you know damn well there isn't."

"Things can change. You might develop feelings for that douche bag."

"Hey, he's not a douche!" they heard the sliding glass door open & turned to look at who was coming out.

"Hey guys. Everything all right out here?" Austin asked.

"Yep, just discussing a few things," Dallas said, looking back at Ally. "Aren't we, sweetie?"

"Yeah, for the most part. What's up?" Ally said.

"Not much. I was just about to set up the karaoke contest in 15 minutes & we need you as one of the judges."

"Ok. Thanks for the heads up."

"Yeah There's also a matter I have to talk to you about. In private."

"All right," Dallas said, getting up. "Don't be too long. There's a matter I'd also like to talk to Ally about after you come back in," he continued, then went inside. As soon as the door slid shut, Austin started talking.

"Ally, listen to me & listen closely," he half-whispered. "I heard that last exchange between you two through the glass & it wasn't very nice. He's also talking like a crazy person. Like David Tennant, if he were to play a stalker douchebag version of The Doctor in a different TV show. He's reaching critical mass & you need to handle this delicately. The questions were only the beginning. He's gonna try something, I just know it."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but trust me, it's not gonna be good."

"Ok, I'll be careful."

**The sliding door opened again.**

"All right, Ally. That's long enough. We need to talk now," Dallas said.

"Coming," she said & they both got up & went inside.

"If you need me, I'm here," Austin told her.

"Thanks," Ally said & Dallas lead her upstairs to talk.

* * *

**Upstairs in a guest room…**

**Ally & Dallas entered & he closed the door.**

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" she asked.

"Oh, um," he locked the door by pressing in the lock, as to not be disturbed. "Just need to discuss a few more things," he sat on the bed & patted on the space next to him. She sat, hesitatingly, next to him.

" **(Clears throat)** What kind of things?"

"Oh, just," he pushed her down & laid over her. "The fact that you haven't put out," he put his hand under her skirt, just next to her panties.

"'Put out'? We haven't even gotten that far. Dallas, stop," she said, struggling to get free.

"Oh no. I've played the nice guy for long enough. Now, _you_ need to play _your_ role," he said, then touched her, placing his hand on her panties. She squirmed. "Yes, squirm. It'll make it all the better," he said, then lowered his head to hers, getting ready to forcefully kiss her, but she headbutted him hard before he could, causing him to recoil then she used her legs to kick him off of her into the wall several feet away. He slid to a sitting position on the floor  & she stood up, angry & scared.

"You want a girl who'll put up with you doing _that_ just because  _you_ want to? I suggest you look somewhere else," she said then threw open the door  & slammed it, walking back downstairs.

**Suddenly, a girl fell out of the closet.**

"Hi," she said to him. "I'm Kayla. You see Austin anywhere?"

**He just looked at her in confusion.**

* * *

**Ally walked downstairs, sniffling. Austin saw her & walked up to her. She just sobbed into his chest. He put his arms around her & held her for a good minute, reassuringly. After that minute, Dallas walked down the stairs. Ally looked his way, then went behind Austin. He looked directly at Dallas. Dallas looked in his direction as he got all the way down the stairs. The music all but quieted to a low level.**

"You...I don't know what you did, but you need to leave," Austin said, pointing at the door.

"You haven't heard _my_ side of the story-"

"I haven't heard _any_ side of the story, but when a friend of mine is standing next to me, crying, I tend not to care. Shane, Andrew," he said  & they came walking towards him. "Help me get _him_ out of here," he said  & they walked towards Dallas & lead him to the door.

**He opened it & stepped out. Austin followed & leaned up against the doorway to make sure he left. Trish came & gave Ally a hug. Dallas turned around.**

"You know what? Fine. I'll give her the space she needs."

"If you so much as come within _5 feet_ of her, I'll kill you," Austin said.

"You _do_ have feelings for her. Fine. I'll let you sort things out, but know _this_ ; I'll be back for her. Mark my words," he said, then turned & continued walking. He got to his car, got in it, started it up, then drove off.

**Austin walked back in, seeing Ally was crying.**

"Party's over. We'll have to reschedule for a follow-up. Please, make sure you have everything & leave. Make sure you have a designated driver, or walk home, those of you who've had a bit to much to drink," he said & everyone started exiting through the door behind him.

* * *

**An hour later…**

**Austin & Ally were sitting at his dining room table. Dez & Trish said their goodbyes, then left.**

"You all right?" he asked her.

"Better than I was a bit ago, but still feel pretty shitty."

"You want me to drive you home?"

"I'd rather not be alone right now. Can I use your shower? I feel kind of dirty."

"Uh yeah. Come on upstairs. You need some clothes? I mean, you can wear some of my stuff that I don't wear too often & we can throw what you have on right now in the washer & dryer."

"Yeah, I would, thanks."

"No prob," he said & they went upstairs.

He got her some extra clothes then they went into the bathroom. He placed the clothes on the washer & she stripped, opened up the door to the shower, & got in, then closed the door. She started the shower.

"Oh. Ok, I've put everything here. Just set the washer on 'normal wash,' put the detergent in with your dress, & it'll start washing, ok?"

"Ok," she said, he looked at her form through the obscured glass, then walked out.

* * *

**Half an hour later…**

**Ally came into Austin's room. He was sitting at his computer, then looked at her.**

"Feel better?"

"A bit. I'm tired."

"You wanna go to sleep, go ahead. My bed's free to sleep on, unless you'd prefer the guest room, but otherwise, go ahead."

"Thanks. You won't need it?"

"This chair's a recliner & I have an extra blanket. I'm good."

"Okay," she said, then sat on his bead & got under the covers & started to fall asleep.

' _Do_ I have feelings for her?' he thought, then went back to his computer.

…

**PEACE**

**…**


	10. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definitely the most heartfelt few chapters I've ever written with this & the next one. Also kinda how I wish it went down in real life, at least in settings.
> 
> Song: Here (Rascal Flatts)
> 
> Disclaimer: any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up & read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.
> 
> Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

**Ch. 10: Christmas Eve**

**...**

**Austin & Ally were downstairs at the dining room table, eating cereal.**

"All right, you two," Austin's mom said as she came downstairs, having come back that morning from a Christmas party at a friend's house that she stayed the night at because she had a bit to drink. "Austin, I'm going to visit your father in the hospital. I'll call you later when we're on our way home. Ally, you make sure he behaves. Love you," she said & walked out to her car.

"See you later," Austin said as she left.

"I like how your mom didn't just freak out when she saw me come out of the bathroom in your old clothes when she got back."

"Yeah, she can be pretty chill."

"Your dad's at the hospital?"

"Yeah. She can be pretty chill when she wants to be."

"Hey, you know that gift I put under your tree?"

"Yeah," he said, turning to look at the tree in the adjacent living room.

"Go get it. I want you to open it."

"Really? Early?"

"Yeah, go get it," she said & he walked over to the tree. He got two presents & walked back over.

"What's _this_?" she asked.

"You want _me_ to open up a gift from _you_? I want _you_ to open up a gift from _me_ ," he said, handing her a wrapped box.

"Thanks."

"No prob," he said, tearing the wrapping paper off & opening the box. "A new leather jacket?" he said, taking it out of the box.

"Yeah, well, if you're going to be performing live when we get your albums out, you're going to need a good-looking new jacket rather than that older one you've been wearing for however long."

"That was given to me by my dad when I told him & my mom that I wanted to be a musician 5 years ago. He gave it to me so I'd have the cool 'rock star' look. It was one he had years ago, back in the 80s, but grew out of. I like that one. It's vintage, but thanks. I'll wear this for when I'm offstage. Now you."

**She unwrapped the box & opened it.**

"Oh wow. Music recording equipment!" she exclaimed, seeing the stuff.

"It's the same as mine. I can show you how to hook it up. I felt since you like to make demos of music on your own, you need high quality recording equipment. It's great stuff."

"Oh, Austin, thanks," she said, going over to him & giving him a hug.

"No prob," he said & she pulled away slightly, looking at him, then gave him a quick kiss. This surprised them both.

"Sorry, I don't know what made me do that."

"It's quite all right," Austin replied. "So, let me show you how to use the stuff," he said & they went over to Ally's gift & he explained everything to her.

**After a little bit, they brought their bowls in the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher. Meanwhile, Kayla came walking down the stairs, silently, then exited out the front door just as quiet.**

* * *

**Later that night…**

**Austin got a call on his phone.**

"Oh hey, mom."

"Austin, um, I'm not sure how to say this, but... **(sniff)**..."

"Mom, what's going on?"

"There's something wrong with your dad's treatment. The leukemia didn't go away, it actually came back strong. What I'm meaning to say is, you're dad's not coming home."

"What?"

"He's dying, Austin. Soon, he'll be gone."

"Dad's dying?" tears started welling up in his eyes.

"Yes. I've been with him all day. There's nothing more the doctors can do. If you wanna say your goodbyes, I'd hurry here, fast."

"Oh, I'll definitely be there," he said & hung up.

**He put on some pants, grabbed his keys, then made his way downstairs. He stopped off at the tree & looked under it. He found a present he got for his dad, put on the new jacket Ally got him, & took it with him out to his car. He made sure to lock the house, then went out to the garage, got in his car, backed it out of the garage, then drove to the hospital. When he got there, he ran to his dad's room. Outside it was his mom, sitting on a chair & crying. He looked in the window & saw his dad, awake, but fading. He went into the room.**

"Dad? Hey, dad," he said, his dad looked over at him. "Hey. Listen, I know we don't have much time, but I wanted you to open your Christmas present I got you," he showed him the wrapped square shape. "I know you're weak, so I'll open it for you, ok?" he continued, then his dad nodded that he understood.

**He unwrapped the CDs.**

"See? Your favorite Country band, Rascal Flatts. I have everything up to their latest album. I know how much you like them & how your old CDs were getting scratched up," he showed them to him.

**His dad looked at them in Austin's hand, then to him. He smiled, then used his hand to guide Austin's head down to his face, then kissed him on the forehead.**

"Hey, you wanna listen to a song?" he pulled out his iPhone & went to the music app, then to Rascal Flatts' playlist he made with their songs. "Here, I'll scroll slowly. You point to a song & I'll play it through the speaker," he said & did that until his dad stopped him & pointed to the song. "'Here'? Really? Ok," he said, then pressed it & turned up the speaker audio. It then stopped. "No, don't do that! Damn battery! Here, you hold on. I'm getting my acoustic," he said, then ran out the door & out to his car.

**Time seemed to slow down for him, all he could hear was his heartbeat. He got to his car, unlocked it, opened the door, & got his guitar in the case. He ran back inside & got to the room, then got his guitar out of it's case & strapped it on over his shoulder. He tuned it.**

"Hey, hey, dad," he said & his dad weakly opened his eyes & turned his head towards him. "I'm gonna play it now for you," he cleared his throat, then started strumming.

There's a place I've been looking for  
That took me in and out of buildings,  
Behind windows, walls, and doors  
And I thought I found it  
Couple times even settled down  
And I'd hang around just long enough  
To find my way back out  
I know now the place that I was trying to reach  
Was you right here in front of me

**His mom walked in the doorway quietly, closing the door behind her without a sound.**

And I wouldn't change a thing,  
I'd walk right back through the rain  
Back to every broken heart  
On the day that it was breaking  
And I'd relive all the years  
And be thankful for the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here, right here  
Oh, baby

It's amazing, what I let my heart go through  
To get me where it got me  
In this moment here with you  
And it passed me by  
God knows how many times  
I was so caught up in holding  
What I never thought I'd find  
I know now, there's a million roads  
I had to take  
To get me in your arms this way

And I wouldn't change a thing,  
I'd walk right back through the rain  
Back to every broken heart  
On the day that it was breaking  
And I'd relive all the years  
And be thankful for the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here, right here

In a love I never thought I'd get to get to  
Here  
And if that's the road  
God made me take to be with you

**He started getting a bit choked up as he knew that it was the last verse.**

And I wouldn't change a thing  
I'd walk right back through the rain  
Back to every broken heart  
On the day that it was breaking  
And I'd relive all the years  
And be thankful for the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here, right here

And I'd relive all the years  
And be thankful for all the tears  
I've cried with every stumbled step  
That led to you and got me here, right here

**He started crying as his dad slowly closed his eyes. His mom then came in behind him to help him finish the song by singing with him. He joined her in the second line.**

Oh, baby oh  
Oh, got me here

**His heart rate monitor flatlined & they started crying.**

"Love you, dad," Austin said, then dropped to his knees & wept. His mom standing beside him, doing the same. A doctor looked in the window & noted the time on a piece of paper on his clipboard, then walked on, letting them grieve.

**...**

**PEACE**

**…**

"Good bye."

**...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, an homage to Cowboy Bebop in the end there. Anyways, thanks for standing by me as I wrote the first half of this story. To all those who've lost a relative around this time of year, I wish you a happiest of whatever holiday(s) you celebrate.


	11. Love is Unstoppable (The Funeral After New Year's)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally wrote a good portion of this when I was 14. I like to think it still holds up surprisingly well.
> 
> Song: Unstoppable (Rascal Flatts)
> 
> Disclaimer: any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up & read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.
> 
> Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

**Ch 11: Love is Unstoppable (The Funeral After New Year's)  
**

**...**

**12/30/11:**

**It was in the afternoon, Austin was sad. He entered the store.**

"Hey, Austin. Whoa, what's wrong?"

**He just sat behind the drums & sighing, drifting off into space.**

Dez and Trish came into the store, "Guess who got a job at..." she started to say before seeing Austin sitting there. "Hey, what's up with Austin?" she asked Ally, quietly.

"I don't know, I've been trying to figure that out, but so far he's unresponsive."

"Dez, do you know what's wrong with him?"

"No, I've never seen him this upset before."

"You wanna know what's wrong!" Austin yelled at them, "My dad died several days ago. There, now ya know."

"Oh, man. I'm so sorry, Austin," Ally said, sitting next to him. "How'd it happen?"

"Leukemia. Every 3 weeks, he went to the hospital to get chemo for it. He was doing really good the last few weeks until a few days before he went in for his recent chemo treatment. Something happened where the virus was too strong for the radiation & it got passed it & went to his brain. I mean, before I saw him in his last moments at the hospital, I hadn't seen him since a few days before his most recent treatment, & even then, he wasn't looking so great. He couldn't stand for that long before he had to sit down & he couldn't really talk at all with his voice, he'd just nod at what I asked & said," he said, Ally giving him a hug from the side.

"Oh, man," Dez said. Ally let go of him & looked at him.

"Yeah, I can't imagine what that's like."

**Austin rose from the seat.**

"If you wanna know, picture on of the most important people in your life & imagine that you'll never be able to talk to, or hear their voice again. _That's_ the pain I'm feeling."

"Look, Austin, you don't need to be angry, we understand & we will help you get through this," Ally said with a hug. Austin hugged her back, but with her being a few inches shorter than him, he had to slouch a bit.

"Yeah, man. Look, if you ever need a bro to hang out with, you know I'm just a text away," Dez said.

"Yeah & I'm always here if you wanna talk, maybe turn your feelings into a song if you want with my musical writing genius, or just to hang out, or blow off some steam."

"Gotcha. Thanks, guys. It's nice to know that I've still got good friends like you guys to help me through this."

"You've got it, man," Dez said, patting him on the back.

"Same here," Trish said with a quick hug.

"Not even a question," Ally said with a 5-10 second hug.

"Great," he said, backing up a little. "I'll text you guys on when the funeral is," then he turned around & walked out of the store.

* * *

**A few days later:**

**To Ally, Dez, Trish:** Guys, funeral's Friday. See ya there.

**Austin texted.**

**From Ally:** Be there

 **From Trish:** See ya there

 **From Dez:** Meet ya there, man

**They all texted back.**

* * *

**(It changed to 1st person, Austin's POV)**

**I walked into the church. There were a lot of people in the pews. I didn't expect such a great turnout. I mean, I knew my dad was a well respected guy with friends, but I didn't expect this many. I just expected my family, friends I knew my dad had, & friends my mom had, but not this many. I looked to my left & saw Ally, Trish, & Dez in the left hand side front row. It meant a lot that they were here. When we got to our seat, I saw my grandma, my aunt, my uncle, & my other aunt & uncle. I was wearing a suit, black jacket, black dress pants, black shoes, & a tie with different little stripes on it that were black, white, & different shades of gray.**

"Okay, I understand Austin's gonna play the song?" the minister, who looked a little like Alfred Molina, Doc Ock from _Spider-Man 2_ , said to me, my mom, & my grandma.

"I am," I said, remembering the song I picked out to sing to everyone. It wasn't an original, so don't expect that, but it's a great song for this type of thing.

"Ok, everyone. Quiet. We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Steven Moon. He was..." his voiced kept going on & on. I was thinking that this guy was a bit of a load, so I imagined how it would be if James Earl Jones was delivering the eulogy, "And now I believe his son, Austin has a song he'd wish to sing for his dad, a Rascal Flatts song, which I'm told to believe that in his last few years, he was an avid fan of, Austin?"

**I stepped up to the mic with my guitar with my cousins at the other instruments behind me. I put the mic on a mic stand.**

"Good morning. Before we began, I'd like to thank my cousins, Riker & Rydel, & Rydel's boyfriend, Ellington for playing the other instruments. I know it's a little unorthodox, but it really shouldn't matter right now. Anyways, yeah, I'm Austin Moon, son of Mike Steven Moon, & it's true that my dad was a Rascal Flatts fan. He had 2-3 of their albums when I was young, but I those started becoming scratched up, so I got him new copies, that I'm now having to keep, but in the last several years, he had 'Unstoppable,' 'Nothing Like This,' & 'Still Feels Good.' Dad, you were a good guy, a jokester, resourceful, & awesome. Here's to you, man. Dez, you got the slideshow hooked up?"

"Yeah, it's ready to go," he said after checking the projector.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3, hit it!"

**(Music & slideshow started. You might wanna start listening to the song as you read to get the full effect of the chapter)**

**Riker started with his guitar, Ellington had a beat going on his drums.**

Yeah yeah yeah…

**Austin came in on the acoustic & Rydel played the bass.**

Hey!

So, so you made a lot of mistakes  
Walked down the road a little sideways  
Cracked a rib when you hit the wall  
Yeah, you've had a pocket full of regrets  
Pull you down faster than a sunset  
Hey, it happens to us all

When the cold hard rain just won't quit  
And you can't see your way out of it

You find your faith has been lost and shaken  
You take back what's been taken  
Get on your knees and dig down deep  
You can do what you think is impossible  
Keep on believing, don't give in  
It'll come and make you whole again  
It always will, it always does  
Love is unstoppable

**(I looked all around, then centered on Ally)**

Love, it wear in a storm  
Bring you back to being born again  
oh, it's a helping hand when you need it most  
A lighthouse shining on the coast  
That never goes dim

When your heart is full of doubt  
And you think that there's no way out

You find your faith has been lost and shaken  
You take back what's been taken  
Get on your knees and dig down deep  
You can do what you think is impossible  
Keep on believing, don't give in  
It'll come and make you whole again  
It always will, it always does  
Love is unstoppable

Like a river keeps on rolling  
Like the north wind blowing  
Don't it feel good knowing  
Yeah!

You find your faith has been lost and shaken  
You take back what's been taken  
Get on your knees and dig down deep  
You can do what you think is impossible  
Keep on believing, don't give in  
It'll come and make you whole again  
It always will, it always does  
Love is unstoppable

**(I looked around again, settling on Ally again)**

Love is unstoppable  
So you made a lot of mistakes  
Walked down the road a little sideways  
Love, love is unstoppable

**(The music ended)**

**Everyone clapped, me & the others bowed.**

"Thanks, I'm not much of a country singer, but anything for my dad. Thanks," I said.

**We took our seats again.**

"That song couldn't be more appropriate for this time & place. I haven't heard that song prior to these happenings and I..." his voice trailed off again. I looked at Ally, she looked back. I turned my head back to listen to the rest of this guy, "And so, will you guys join me in a little prayer?"

**Everyone closed their eyes & bent their heads forward/down. Me, doubting my faith a bit, just bent my head forward & looked at the floor while he said the prayer. When he was done, he asked if anyone wanted to say anything else.**

"I do," a dude about my age said, entering the room.

**He had a tie-less suit on, a bit of long hair that trailed off to the side of his face, & his hands in his pockets as he walked.**

"And who are _you_?" I said getting up  & looking back at him.

"Just a guy who understands what you're going through 'cause it happened to me a little more than a month ago."

"Ok, well where are you from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said, going up to the podium. "Now, thank you. I'm here to speak because a similar thing happened to me a month ago. I have a belief statement here I wrote, I'll read it for you," he pulled out a few pieces of paper from his coat pocket & started reading it.

"I believe that if you've suffered the pain of loss, you can still have good days & times. A Family member of mine passed away recently and it shook up my family. My brother, mom, grandma, aunts, uncles, & I are all hanging in tough. It's sad, of course, but I've learned that I can repress my feelings of being sad a bit. Not too much, just enough to function normally.

I learned that as some of the overwhelming feeling of sadness I got from thinking I'd never see, or talk to him again begin to dissipate. If you've ever had a loved one who's passed away, or someone who's important to you pass away, you know the type of sadness I'm talking about. If you don't, picture a person who's important to you, now picture he/she's been ripped out of your life before their time & that you'll never be able to converse with, or see them again. That's what I felt & still am feeling.

He's left a big hole by leaving & will definitely be missed. Especially by his friends & family. I know that for a fact many people are going to miss him because of all the 'sorry' cards we have been getting in the mail. I swear, there must've been a hundred of them.

Since the day it happened, I've had some good days & times. I've played video games with some friends on Xbox Live and rocked out to music while doing so on _Rock Band_ & I've killed people in _Modern Warfare 3_. I've hung out with my friends  & have had good times, even though we're in school! The point is, good times can still be had even after a loss, or sad time.

It's true you can still have good times even if a loved one has passed away, like I talked about earlier. Like, if you hang out with friends, are alone, watch TV, or play video games. As long as you don't wallow too much in sadness over losing that important someone for too long. As long as you stay strong as you can. Besides, the person who died wouldn't want you to wallow in sadness for too long.

That's my belief. Thanks to all of you," he said, then walked down the aisle towards the door to get out of the church.

**Everyone clapped & he walked down the aisle towards the door.**

"Hey, dude," I said & he turned around. "You're gonna be ok."

"You too," he said, then gave a peace sign & walked out. I could've sworn

I saw a small quick flash of light. I went to the doorway & there was no sign of him. All I saw was a piece of paper folded on a rail with a note.

"Don't think about it too much & you'll be fine," I read it.

It came with a copy of his speech. Then, I saw what looked like Leo from _That 70s Show_ came through the door.

"Did you just see that, man? It totally blew my mind, man," he said, then he sat in one of the back rows of seats.

* * *

**Half an hour later...**

**Austin was at the wake at a restaurant for his dad. He sat at a table with Ally, Dez, Trish, & some of his & Dez's classmates.**

"So, how you holding up?" a girl asked.

"I'm trying. Thanks for asking, Adele."

"You want something? We wanted to get something from the buffet anyways," another girl said.

"Thanks, Hanna. Surprise me," he said & they got up to go to the buffet.

**A guy classmate sat down at the table with a plate of food.**

"Hey, Austin."

"Hey, Trevor."

"So, how you holding up?"

"I'm trying. You know, you could've sat down for a moment before going to the buffet rather than go straight for it."

"Hey, I'm here for ya. So what if I did things a little backwards?"

"I guess, but it shows a bit of decency."

"Yeah, I see your point. Sorry, man."

"It's fine. It's just not what you should've done."

"Yeah."

"Hey, we're back!" Hanna said. She handed him a medium-sized plate.

"Ah, nachos. Thanks, guys."

"Not only that, but also a few cookies," she placed a small plate with cookies next to the other plate. "And some orange soda. I always see you with a bottle of it at lunch, so I thought you'd want it," she said & placed the cup down.

"Thanks," he said & they sat down, Adele put their plates in front of them.

"So, these are your classmates?" Ally asked.

"Well, some of them. Oh yeah, Adele, Hanna, Trev, Alexis, & Marina, Ally. Ally, you know their names by now, I believe," he said, slightly chuckling.

"Yeah. Hi. I'm Austin's writing partner, Ally," she said to them.

**The girls all said 'hi.'**

"You know," Trevor said. "You're actually really cute. Would you maybe-"

"Trevor," Adele said to him. "It's Austin's dad's wake & you're trying to ask a girl out?"

"Right, I see your point. I'll ask later," he said, winking at her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested. Besides, I just had a falling out with my ex-boyfriend several days ago, so I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment."

"Oh. ok. Just let me know when you are then."

"Trev," Austin said, shooting him a glare to stop.

"All right, I'll back off," he said & just went back to eating his food.

"Anyways, guys. thanks for coming. I didn't expect it & it's much appreciated."

"Here, here," Ally said, then lifted up her cup. The others lifted up their cups & they took sips, then started eating, or got food if they didn't have it & then ate.

* * *

**Austin was driving back to his house with his mom & asked her if he could hang out with Ally for a few hours & she said he could, but before he asked Ally, he wanted to go home & change first. After he was home & dressed in normal clothes.**

**To Ally:** Hey. Wanna hang out a bit later?

 **From Ally:** Sure. When  & where?

 **From Austin:** Maybe my house? Say around 5.

 **From Ally:** Okay, see you then

**…**

**PEACE**

**…**


	12. Hanging Out With Ms. Ally

**Ch. 12: Hanging Out With Ms. Ally**

**…**

**It was 5:00 & Ally was at Austin's front door. She rang the bell & Austin opened it a few seconds later.**

"Hey," he said when he saw her.

"Hey. So, you wanted to hang out?"

"Yeah. Come on. I have a fire started in the fire pit in the backyard," he said, letting her come in & they went to the backyard. They sat around the fire in a few camping foldout chairs. Austin pulled a can from a cooler he had next to him.

"What's _that_?" she asked.

"Oh just a little something to calm my nerves," he said, showing her a _Coors Light_ can.

"Alcohol, really? I thought you said you never wanted to drink."

"Hey, I've got enough to be stressed about. Let me have this. You wanna try one?"

"You know what? Why not? Just one can't kill you."

"My thoughts exactly," he said, putting his hand in the cooler & got her a can.

**They both opened the cans & Austin took a sip, disgusted at the taste. Ally sniffed it, then did the same thing, having the same result.**

" _Why_ do adults like this shit?" she asked.

"I've heard it's the _effects_ of the shit rather than the _taste_ that they like," he took another sip  & was just disgusted again. She did the same.

"I hope so because there's no point in drinking it for the taste at all," he took another sip.

"Yep. I agree."

"So, your mom inside?"

"No. She went with my aunt, her sister, somewhere."

"Ah," she said & took a sip.

"Yeah. Hope she won't go overboard," he said, then took another sip too. "So, you wanna make some s'mores? I went to the store & got everything we need for them. I also have metal stick things to cook the marshmallows on."

"Sure," he said & he handed her one of the metal sticks, then a marshmallow.

**She put it on the stick. He did the same for his. They started roasting the marshmallows. Austin exhaled.**

"This is nice," he said.

"Yeah. So, um, did you ever do this with your...dad?" she said the last word a bit soft, thinking of his reaction. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine," he took another sip from the can. "Tell you the truth, I never got to do much with my dad. I never got to have a simple conversation with him about anything, really. Damn shame. There's a lot I would've liked to talk to him about."

"Really? Like what?"

"Oh, you know. You remember what my uncle, his brother, said at the funeral? That he accidentally crashed his car in a drag race when he was younger?"

"Yeah. I remember."

" _That_ kind of stuff. What he was like when he was younger. I mean, he gave me this jacket I'm wearing from his younger days. He was married twice before he married my mom  & they had me. More so, what he _really_ thought of my YouTube stuff. He was supportive enough, but I don't know what he really thought of it, ya know?"

"Yeah, I see what you mean."

**He got out a few graham crackers & split a chocolate bar in half, then handed her hers. She took them, then took her roasted marshmallow & put it between a graham cracker & the other graham cracker with the chocolate bar on the inside of one of them. Austin did the same thing, then they both took a bite.**

"Mmm...So good," Ally said after a few chews, mouth almost full.

"Yeah. Haven't had one of these for a while," Austin responded, taking a sip of his drink.

"Me either," she said, then did the same.

"You wanna start roasting another?" he said after they nearly finished the first ones.

"Sure," she said & he handed her another marshmallow.

* * *

**A little bit later…**

**Austin & Ally sat there, staring at the flames, finishing their third cans of the drinks. Austin set his can down.**

"You know, Ally. I owe you a 'thanks' for how good of a friend you've been. I really wanna thank you."

"You're welcome. Though, I really should be the one thanking you. I mean, you've been comforting me since the incident with Dallas."

"Well, you know, I know a psycho when I see 'em."

"Yeah, but I mean, you let me use your shower, your laundry washer & dryer, lent me some clothes, & even let me sleep in your bed when I didn't want to be alone. You seem like you'd be the perfect guy for me."

"Maybe I would."

"Yeah, maybe you _would_ , but I don't wanna find out."

"Why not?"

" Oh, you know. We write songs together. It could get in the way."

"What? No it wouldn't. In fact, it might help it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The notion of it not working...What is this, a Disney sitcom that uses contrived things to stir up drama rather than character dynamics that occasionally clash? I mean, some of the best songs ever written are about love interests in someone's life."

"You're making a lot of sense."

"Of course I am."

"But I don't want a relationship right now, like I told your friend Trevor."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not in any fit state to be in a relationship right now either. Tell you what. If you ever want another boyfriend eventually, I'll be it," he said, putting his hands behind his head & looked up at the sky as the stars were overhead.

"Really?"

"Yeah. it wouldn't be bad being in a relationship."

"You sure that's not the alcohol talking?"

"Who knows. Might be _helping_ me to say it, but I've only had 3. I'm still in a decent state of mind."

"Where'd you get them anyways?"

"My mom had a case in the fridge, so I stole 10 of them."

"There's really four more in there?"

"Oh yeah. You want another one?"

"No, I'm good."

"All right."

"Say, when are you going to announce your upcoming cover albums?"

"I'll do it in a few weeks. They're nearly finished putting it together, they just have to send me the finished mixes of the songs. Then I can edit the videos together with Dez."

"All right. Good."

**They stared up into the stars, then eventually fell asleep in their chairs.**

**...**

**PEACE**

**…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's a labor of love. Sorry if it gets too long with what's in it, but I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Disclaimer: any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up & read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.
> 
> Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.


	13. Fall Out Boy Tribute Album Announcement & Videos of the Recordings Part 1: Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters, I DEFINITELY overindulged. Don't care though. Enjoy the Fall Out Boy.  
> Songs: (Fall Out Boy):  
> Thriller  
> The Take Over, The Break's Over  
> This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race  
> I'm Like a Lawyer With the Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off (Me & You)  
> Hum Hallelujah  
> Golden  
> Thnks Fr Th Mmrs  
> Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?  
> The (After) Life Party  
> The Carpal Tunnel of Love  
> Bang the Doldrums  
> Fame Infamy  
> You're Crashing, but You're No Wave  
> I've Got a Ringing in My Ears and None On My Fingers
> 
> Disclaimer: any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up & read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.  
> Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry if it's overly long with the songs, but given the context, I think it's ok. Again, just load up a playlist, set the songs to 'play' & just have fun.
> 
> Songs: (Fall Out Boy):  
> Thriller  
> The Take Over, The Break's Over  
> This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race  
> I'm Like a Lawyer With the Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off (Me & You)  
> Hum Hallelujah  
> Golden  
> Thnks Fr Th Mmrs  
> Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?  
> The (After) Life Party  
> The Carpal Tunnel of Love  
> Bang the Doldrums  
> Fame Infamy  
> You're Crashing, but You're No Wave  
> I've Got a Ringing in My Ears and None On My Fingers
> 
> Disclaimer: any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up & read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.
> 
> Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

**Ch. 13:** **Fall Out Boy Tribute Album Announcement & Videos of the Recordings Part 1: Day 1  
**

**...**

**January 20, 2012…**

"Hey, guys, Austin here. Sorry I haven't made any videos in the last month. My father unfortunately passed away before Christmas & I've been taking a hiatus to deal with it. Not in the best of ways, but I'm only a human 17-year-old. Oh yeah, I had my 17th birthday over the last month. Yay. But enough of my wallowing, I'm here to make an announcement.  
Several months ago, in late October, I was contacted by Patrick Stump, lead singer of one of my favorite Punk groups, Fall Out Boy. He emailed me about a potential project where I would have access to all of Fall Out Boy's discography & cover whichever songs I wanted to the most. I immediately jumped at the chance, which is why in a few of my past videos, you saw me teaming up with a few California-based YouTubers. We, basically, recorded the songs at _Fueled By Ramen's_ studio in New York City, then planned to release it through Pete Wentz, bassist of Fall Out Boy's, record label, _Decaydance Records_ in a joint operation with Fueled By Ramen to finalize the whole thing. So, my friends Dez, Trish, Ally, my cousin Rydel, her boyfriend Ellington,  & I flew to New York City, & recruited a few people to play with us. We got Dave Days & Alex Goot to fly out & join us for recording the songs, but we had some trouble with Alex's schedule at first, so I invited Janick Thibault, whom you guys should check out, all the way down from Canada to help out with playing until Alex was finally available. But since Alex was able to show up on time, we all jammed together. Basically, they played all of the other instruments I couldn't. Also, Janick did a bit of rapping during the parts I didn't sing on 'Thriller.'  
We recorded like The Beatles did on their first album. Both parts were recorded in two 1-2 hour sessions & did a bit of tweaking for posterity afterwards. We did the initial recording, which is where the footage for my upcoming videos will be coming from, in a few days at the studio, then additional stuff, since Fall Out Boy's sound generally improved in terms of variability by _Infinity on High_ & I wanted to be as authentic as possible with my versions of the songs.  
Right, time to get down to the details. The album will be released in a few days. There'll be a few editions. The physical editions, links in the description by the way, will have 2-3 discs. The digital version will be all consolidated.  
Here's the kicker. Should you buy the new albums if you've bought my original covers? Yes. Basically, these versions of the songs have different production values than the originals. Are you going to enjoy them more than Fall Out Boy's originals? Maybe not, but they'd still be fun to listen to. Will Fall Out Boy fans hate it? Possibly. We did change some things. We changed a word in one of the song's lyrics so it makes more sense in context, which really bothered me, replaced most of the growling with just straight-up singing where I felt it appropriate, & the songs obviously sound a bit different since I'm singing them & the instruments, for the most part, are in slightly different keys, but you should give them listens anyways. Now, the album, in both physical & digital forms, is gonna be $9.99 for the first week it's out, then is gonna be $24.99, so don't miss out on this deal if you guys plan on picking it up. If you're not sure whether or not to pick it up, watch out for my next videos. First there's gonna be two videos where we recorded the albums over those few days with the full songs set to them, then there's gonna be individual music videos that we're still finishing coming out. So, if you want a look into the process of when we recorded everything, check that out. Then there's also the thing of me taking a break from Fall Out Boy's songs for a while. Sorry to disappoint, but I recorded all of my favorite songs from them & I just wanna take a break from doing their music. There's also several other bands I've been getting into that I wanna focus on recording covers of their music, but don't worry. Should Fall Out Boy regroup & record more music, I'll see about _those_ tracks. So, yeah, see you guys in the future with more cool stuff. Later."

* * *

**Two and a half months prior…**

**Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish, Ellington, & Rydel landed in New York City. They got their bags from the baggage claim, got their rental cars, & went to their hotel. Austin & Ally got to their room, Trish & Dez got to their room, & Ellington & Rydel got to their room after checking in.**

"Ah, Austin. Can you believe it? You're gonna have an album released by a major record label!" she said, lying on the bed.

"Yeah & who knows what this'll lead to, Ally. Maybe I'll have an album of originals. That's the dream."

"Yeah. Wait," she said, bolting upright & sitting. "If that happens, we're going to need to right a lot more songs."

"Yeah, we are. We'll do that when we get home."

"Yeah. Hey, when are the other guys supposed to get here for practice?"

"In a few hours. That reminds me. I need you to look at the sheet music for a few songs. I'm gonna need you to play piano for a few songs," he said, handing her a small pile of sheet music.

"Really?" she said, taking it & looking the pages over.

"Yeah. I mean, you're much better at playing the piano than I am, & you can actually read sheet music. Also, maybe do some backing vocals here & there with the chorus we're using. If you're not feeling up to it, I've already talked to Rydel & she said she'd do it. I'd like for you to do it too, but not if you don't want."

"I'll think about it," she said, looking at the sheet music.

"That's the least I ask. So, that's a 'yes' on the piano work?"

"Yeah, I'll do it."

"Thanks."

* * *

**Later that afternoon...**

"All right, Dave, Janick, thanks for coming. This is my friend, Ellington," Austin said, introducing them all. They shook hands & said 'hi.' "Now, I'd like to go over what instruments we'll be playing. I assume you guys listened to the songs I told you to."

"Of course," Dave said.

"Yeah," Janick said.

"Good. Now, during the recordings, we'll have all of the instruments & equipment we'll need to record the songs. I'll be taking lead guitar, lead vocals, & piano when I can, but my friend Ally here will play on other songs I can't. Ellington will handle drums. Dave, I want you on secondary guitar. Janick, bass. Both of you guys can do backing vocals. For the screeching, growling vocals, just sing. I don't very much care for that type of singing & I bet you guys don't either. Now, which one of you feels like doing the short rap at the beginning & ending of 'Thriller' from _Infinity On High_?"

"I'll take a stab at it," Janick said.

"Good, good. Now, you have your instruments in your rooms?" Austin asked.

"Yep," they both said.

"Great. Now, let's get to practicing, shall we? We only have…" he checked his phone. "20 hours until our recordings start at 10:00 tomorrow," he went to his laptop & went to his iTunes playlist. "You guys should go get your guitars so we can work on your fretting," he said & they went to their rooms to get their guitars. Austin just thought about the song he was writing for Ally.

"Hey, Austin?" Dave asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah?" he asked.

"Ready to practice?"

"Um, yeah. So, let's get started," he said, & they got their guitars out of their cases & then hit 'play.'

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

**It turned into the video, uploaded on January 21, 2012.  
**

"All right, guys," Patrick Stump said. "You ready to record some songs?"

"Yeah. Dez, you got all the cameras set up?" Austin said as they got everything hooked up.

"Yep. Up & rolling whenever you want, man," Dez said into the mic on the outside of the booth, looking at his computer monitors.

"Excellent."

"Remind me why you wanna record every single thing rather than just record music videos," Stump said.

"We're YouTube music artists, Stump," Austin said. "Every time we feel the need to record a song, we need to do something for it. This just saves time & money. Trust me, Patrick, Dez knows what he's doing."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. Remember, I've seen some of your videos. Good stuff, but the whole recording sessions?"

"Yes. It's gonna help with publicity, you'll see."

"All right, if you're cool with it," he said & looked over at Dez with his monitors, then back to Austin & the others.

**A door suddenly opened & a guy walked through. Everyone turned to see him.**

"Hey. Can I step in there?" he asked.

"Sure," Stump said.

**The door to the studio opened.**

"Hey, guys," he said.

"Alex," Austin said, high-fiving him. "Glad you could make it."

"Well, I got my schedule cleared for the next half a week, so I'm here to play."

"Good. You study the rhythm guitar chords to the songs?"

"Crammed. Might need a rerecording here & there, but otherwise, I think I'm good."

"Understandable. Anyways, yeah. Guitar's over there, unless you have your own, in which case, let's do this," Austin continued & they all got to places around the studio room. Austin opened a bottle of water he had & took a sip. "(Sigh of relief) Let's do this. Dez, start recording," he said & Dez hit the button for his computer to start.

"Rolling," he said into the mic on the equalizer.

"Start recording, sound guys."

"Good to go," one of the sound guys said.

**Austin strapped on his guitar & put on his pair of headphones, keeping one off his right ear so he could hear himself. Everyone else followed suit with their instruments & headphones.**

"All right, guys. 'Thriller' into 'Take Over, The Break's Over.' 1, 2, 3…" he said & began playing his guitar.

 **Janick:** Yeah, what you critics said would never happen  
We dedicate this album to anybody people said couldn't make it  
To the fans that held us down 'till everybody came around  
Welcome, it's here

**The other guys' instruments kicked in hard.**

**Austin:** That summer, we took threes across the board,  
But by fall, we were a cover story  
Now in stores

**He smiled, playing his guitar, & looked towards the others.**

Make us poster boys in your scene,  
But we are not making an acceptance speech

I have found the safest place to keep all of our mistakes  
Every dot-com's refreshing for a journal update

So, long live the car-crash hearts,  
Cry on the couch, all the poets come to life  
Fix me in 45

So, long live the car-crash hearts,  
Cry on the couch, all the poets come to life  
Fix me in 45

I can take your problems away  
With a nod and a wave of my hand  
'Cause that's just the kind of boy that I am

The only thing I haven't done yet is die  
And it's me and my plus one in the afterlife  
Crowds are won and lost and won again,  
But our hearts beat for the die-hards

So, long live the car-crash hearts,  
Cry on the couch, all the poets come to life  
Fix me in 45

So, long live the car-crash hearts,  
Cry on the couch, all the poets come to life  
Fix me in 45

Long live the car-crash hearts,  
(Long live the car-crash hearts)  
Long live the car-crash hearts  
(Long live the car-crash hearts)

Long live the car-crash hearts,  
Cry on the couch, all the poets come to life  
Fix me in 45

 **Janick:** He he. Woo!

**They jammed a bit.**

**Janick:** Young! Austin Moon!  
**Dave:** Let's go

**They started in with the next song, 'The Take Over, The Break's Over.' The video went to black & white to mimic the original version's music video.**

**Austin:** Baby, seasons change, but people don't  
And I'll always be waiting in the back of the room  
I'm boring, but overcompensate  
With headlines and flash, flash, flash photography,

But don't pretend you ever forgot about me,  
Don't pretend you ever forgot about me

Wouldn't you rather be a widow than a divorcée?  
Style your wake for fashion magazines  
Widow or a divorcée?  
Don't pretend, d-d-don't pretend

 **Dave:** (We don't fight fair,  
We don't fight fair)

 **Austin:** They say your head can be a prison,  
Then these are just conjugal visits  
People will dissect us  
Till this doesn't mean a thing anymore. Uh, uh

Don't pretend you ever forgot about me,  
Don't pretend you ever forgot about me

Wouldn't you rather be a widow than a divorcée?  
Style your wake for fashion magazines, oh  
Widow or a divorcée?  
Don't pretend, d-d-don't pretend

We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces  
We're trapped and well concealed in secret places, whoa  
We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces  
We're trapped and well concealed in secret places

We don't fight fair  
**Dave:** We don't fight fair  
**Austin:** We don't fight fair  
**Dave:** We don't fight fair  
**Austin:** We don't fight fair

**They went into the instrumental/bridge & Austin rocked out with the guitar until he sang again.**

We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces  
We're trapped and well concealed in secret places, wha-oa  
We do it in the dark with smiles on our faces  
We're trapped and well concealed in secret places

We don't fight fair  
With smiles on our faces  
We're trapped and well concealed in secret places  
We don't fight fair

(Don't pretend you ever forgot about me)  
We don't fight fair, oh  
(Don't pretend you ever forgot about me)  
We don't fight fair

**It turned back into color.**

"All right guys, good take. Next, we have 'This Ain't a Scene, It's An Arms Race.' Austin, you ready?" Stump asked. Austin finished his few sips of water.

"Yep ready to go," he said, getting back to the mic & clearing his throat.

"All right. Whenever you're ready."

"All right, Ellington, drop the beat after the guitar in 1, 2, 3…" Austin said & then played the opening note after the insert music swell started.

I am an arms dealer,  
Fitting you with weapons in the form of words  
And (Don't really care which side wins)  
As long as the room keeps singing,  
That's just the business I'm in

This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
I'm not a shoulder to cry on, but I digress

**The room got quiet, but then everything kicked in strong.**

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh, so intricate,  
Oh, so intricate

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh, so intricate,  
Oh, so intricate

**The room quieted down a bit, but everyone kept playing their instruments.**

I wrote the gospel on giving up,  
(You look pretty sinking)  
But the real bombshells have already sunk  
(Prima donnas of the gutter)  
At night, we're painting your trash gold while you sleep  
Crashing not like hips or cars  
No, more like p-p-p-parties

This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
Bandwagon's full, please catch another

**Everything quieted again, but then everything kicked in again.**

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh, so intricate,  
Oh, so intricate

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh, so intricate,  
Oh, so intricate

Whoa, whoa. Ooh.

**The video cut to half the band still recording/half Austin conducting Ally, Rydel, & a female chorus overlaid on the video of the band singing their part. Austin spoke the next few lines & the parts during the next chorus.**

All the boys who the dance floor didn't love  
And all the girls whose lips couldn't move fast enough  
Sing until your lungs give out

**He conducted them in the singing as he & the band all sang along as well. He also said the things in parentheses.  
**

This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
(Now you)  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
(Wear out the groove)  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
(Sing out loud)  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
(Oh, oh)  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race

**The video was just, once again, the band with Austin singing & them rocking out until it ended.**

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh, so intricate,  
Oh, so intricate

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh, so intricate,  
Oh, so intricate

"All right, good take. Next one, 'I'm Like a Lawyer,' anytime you're ready, guys."

"All right, guys. Really mellow & chill, keep the energy low," Austin said, breathing in & out deeply & closing his eyes. He opened his eyes. "All right, 1, 2, 3…" he started singing & playing the opening chords. The others came in at the third line.

Last year's wishes are this year's apologies  
Every last time I come home,  
I take my last chance to burn a bridge or two  
I only keep myself this sick in the head  
'Cause I know how the words get you

We're the new face of failure,  
Prettier and younger, but not any better off  
Bulletproof loneliness at best, at best

**He sang while also looking up into the window & looked at Ally. She just smiled at him.**

Me and you, setting in a honeymoon  
(If I woke up next to you, if I woke up next to you)  
Me and you, setting in a honeymoon  
(If I woke up next to you, if I woke up next to you)

**He looked back at the guys & kept singing.**

Collect the bad habits that you couldn't bear to keep  
Out of the woods, but I love  
A tree I used to lay beneath, kissed, teeth stained red  
From a sour bottle baby girl with eyes the size of baby worlds

We're the new face of failure,  
Prettier and younger, but not any better off  
Bulletproof and loneliness at best, at best

Me and you, setting in a honeymoon  
(If I woke up next to you, if I woke up next to you)  
Me and you, setting in a honeymoon  
(If I woke up next to you, if I woke up next to you)

Me and you, setting in a honeymoon (Honeymoon)  
(If I woke up next to you, if I woke up next to you)  
Me and you, setting in a honeymoon (Honeymoon)  
(If I woke up next to you, if I woke up next to you)

The best way to make it through  
With hearts and wrists intact,  
Is to realize two out of three ain't bad  
**Dave:** Ain't bad!

 **Austin:** Me and you, setting in a honeymoon  
(If I woke up next to you, if I woke up next to you)  
Me and you  
**Janick:** (Honeymoon)  
Setting in a honeymoon (Honeymoon)

Me and you, setting in a honeymoon  
**Alex:** (Honeymoon)  
(If I woke up next to you, if I woke up next to you)  
Me and you, setting in a honeymoon  
**Alex:** (Honeymoon)  
(If I woke up next to you)  
**Alex:** (Honeymoon)

**The song came to a close.**

"All right, hit it," Austin said, then they started 'Hum Hallelujah.'

It's all a game of this or that, now versus them  
They're better off against worse for wear  
And you're someone who knows someone  
Who knows someone I once knew  
And I just want to be a part of this

The road outside my house is paved with good intentions  
Hired a construction crew 'cause it's hell on the engine  
And you are the dreamer, and we are the dream  
I could write it better than you ever felt it

So, hum hallelujah, just off the key of reason  
I thought I loved you, it was just how you looked in the light  
A teenage vow in a parking lot, 'till tonight do us part  
I sing the blues and you swallow them too

My words are my faith, to hell with our good name  
We mix up your guts, your insides x-rayed  
And one day we'll get nostalgic for disaster  
We're a bull, your ears are just a china shop

I love you in the same way, there's chapel in a hospital  
One foot in your bedroom and one foot out the door  
Sometimes we take chances, sometimes we take pills  
I could write it better than you ever felt it

So, hum hallelujah, just off the key of reason  
I thought I loved you, it was just how you looked in the light  
A teenage vow in a parking lot, 'till tonight do us part  
I sing the blues and you swallow them too

**It cut back to him conducting the girls, faded over the video of him & the band, also singing.**

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelu  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelu  
(Hum hallelujah, hum hallelujah)

**It was back to just him & the guys.**

A teenage vow in a parking lot, 'till tonight do us part  
I sing the blues and swallow them too, Sing

)Hum hallelujah, just off the key of reason  
I thought I loved you, it was just how you looked in the light)  
A teenage vow in a parking lot, 'till tonight do us part

A teenage vow in a parking lot (Hum hallelujah), 'till tonight do us part (Hum hallelujah)  
A teenage vow in a parking lot, 'till tonight do us part  
I sing the blues and you swallow them too

"All right, guys. Take 5," Austin said as he geared up for the next song, 'Golden.' "So, 'Golden' into 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs,'" he added, then cleared his throat.

**The guys all sat in chairs away from their instruments for the duration & Austin sat at the piano in the room.**

**He began playing it & sang into the mic in front him. Dave & Janick sat by their mics to do backing vocals while sipping on their water when they didn't have to sing.**

How cruel is the golden rule?  
When the lives we lived are only golden-plated

And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me and  
Though I carried karats for everyone to see

And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies  
And all the lovers with no time for me  
And all of the mothers raise their babies  
To stay away from me

Tongues on the sockets of electric dreams  
Where the sewage of youth drown the spark of my teens

And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me (Too heavy for me) and  
Though I carried karats for everyone to see (Everyone to see)

And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies  
And all the lovers with no time for me  
And all of the mothers raise their babies  
To stay away from me

And pray they don't grow up to be

**Ellington made a beat with his drums. Austin got off the seat near the piano, & ran back into place, strapping his guitar back on. The others followed suit. The sound guy kicked in the original, placeholder, violins.**

I'm gonna make it bend and break  
**Dave:** (It sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
**Alex, then Dave:** (Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)

And I want these words to make things right,  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
**Dave:** If that's the worst you've got, better put your fingers back to the key

**They all played their instruments.**

**All:** One night and one more time;  
Thanks for the memories,  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter."

One night, yeah, and one more time;  
Thanks for the memories,  
Thanks for the memories  
See, "He tastes like you only sweeter," oh

 **Austin:** Been looking forward to the future,  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball

It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (One night)  
(One night stand off)

One night and one more time;  
Thanks for the memories,  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter."

One night, yeah, and one more time;  
Thanks for the memories,  
Thanks for the memories  
See, "He tastes like you only sweeter," oh

**They all quieted for Austin's singing & playing the guitar with the clackers in the background, the others slowly adding back in as the next 2 parts of the verse went on.**

(They say) I only think  
In the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms,  
Collecting page six lovers

Get me out of my mind,  
Get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from  
Getting you into the mood. Whoa

**Everything was quiet except the drums & Austin with Dave as back up.**

One night and one more time;  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter."

**The guitar chord quickly played.**

One night, (Oh, oh) yeah, and one more time;  
Thanks for the memories,  
Thanks for the memories  
See, "He tastes like you only sweeter," oh

**Every instrument came back in. Austin sang the parts in parentheses while the rest sang the main parts.  
**

(One more night, one more time)  
One night and one more time;  
Thanks for the memories,  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter." Oh

One night, yeah, and one more time;  
(One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories,  
(For the memories)  
Thanks for the memories  
(For the memories)  
See, "He tastes like you only sweeter," Oh

"All right, good segue. Now for 'Don't You know Who I Think I Am?'"

"Ally, Dez, Rydel, Trish, get in here," Austin said.

**They looked at each other, then Stump, who gave them the go ahead. They entered & Austin lead them to a mic & had them put on some headphones.**

"Why are we _here_?" Ally asked.

"Easy. You guys both know how this song goes, so I need you to do the clapping. It's simple, just do _this_ ," he clapped like they did in the original version of the song. "When I look your direction, got it?"

"Sure."

"Yeah, man."

"Ok. Let's start this thing," he said, strapping on his guitar again & gearing up, looking at them & began playing the opening chords. They clapped along.

**The guys all then came in as well.**

Whoa oh, oh oh  
Whoa oh, oh oh

**He looked away from them & they stopped momentarily.**

Penny for your thoughts, but a dollar for your insight,  
Or a fortune for your disaster  
And I'm just a artist and I'm drawing a blank

We only want to sing you to sleep  
In your bedroom speakers, whoa  
We need umbrellas on the inside,  
Get me just right

They say quitters never win  
We walk the plank on a sinking ship  
There's a world outside of my front door  
That gets off on being down

**He looked their way again & they clapped until the next verse came & he looked away.**

Oh oh, oh oh

I could learn to pity fools as I'm the worst of all  
And I can't stop feeling sorry for myself,  
Whoa

We only want to sing you to sleep  
In your bedroom speakers, whoa  
We need umbrellas on the inside,  
Get us right

They say quitters never win  
We walk the plank on a sinking ship  
There's a world outside of my front door  
That gets off on being down

They say quitters never win  
We walk the plank on a sinking ship  
There's a world outside of my front door  
That gets off on being down

We only want to sing you to sleep  
**Dave & Janick: **(Your bedroom speakers, whoa, oh)  
We only want to sing you to sleep

They say quitters never win  
We walk the plank on a sinking ship  
There's a world outside of my front door  
That gets off on being down

They say quitters never win  
We walk the plank and we walk the plank  
There's a world outside of my front door  
That gets off on being down

(Walking down on memory lane  
We're alone together, we're alone) Whoa  
(Walking down on memory lane  
We're alone together, we're alone)

**He looked their way again & they clapped until the sing ended.**

Whoa oh, oh oh

"And let us thank our guests with a round of applause," he said & started clapping.

**The guys started clapping, the girls curtseyed & Dez bowed, then they walked back to the other side of the recording booth.**

"All right, guys. Just 6 more songs left. Going into 'The (After) Life Party' when you're ready."

"All right, guys. 1, 2, 3…" they all began.

I'm a stitch away from making it  
And a scar away from falling apart, apart  
Blood cells pixelate  
And eyes dilate  
And the full moon pills got me out on the street at night

Cut it loose,  
Watch you work the room  
Cut it loose,  
Watch you work the room  
Cut it loose,  
Watch you work the room  
Cut it loose,  
Watch you work the room

Oh  
Put love on hold,  
Young Hollywood is on the other line  
Her nose runs ruby red,  
Death's in a double bed  
Singing songs that could only catch the ear of the desperate

Cut it loose,  
Watch you work the room  
Cut it loose,  
Watch you work the room  
Cut it loose,  
Watch you work the room  
Cut it loose

I'm a stitch away from making it  
And a scar away from falling apart, apart  
Blood cells pixelate  
And eyes dilate  
Kiss away young thrills and kills on the mouths of all my friends

Cut it loose,  
Watch you work the room  
Loose,  
Watch you work the room  
Cut it loose,  
(Watch you work the room)

I'm a stitch away, I'm a stitch away...

**The song ended.**

"All right, 'Carpal Tunnel of Love,' guys," Stump said & Austin started with the guitar, then when he sang, the others joined in.

We take sour sips from life's lush lips  
And we shake, shake, shake the hips in relationships  
Stomp out this disaster town, you'll put your eyes to the sun and say,  
_I know you're only blinding to keep back what the clouds are hiding_

And we might have started singing just a little soon,  
We're throwing stones in a glass room.

Whoa oh, we're so miserable and stunning.  
Whoa oh, songs for the genuinely cunning, whoa oh

We keep the beat with your blistered feet  
We bullet the words at the mockingbirds singing  
Slept through the weekend and dreamed  
We're just sinking with the melody off the cliffs of eternity  
Got postcards from my former self, saying, _How you been?_

We might have said goodbyes just a little soon  
(Stomp out this disaster town) Whoa  
Robbing lips, and kissing banks under this moon

Whoa oh, we're so miserable and stunning  
Whoa oh, love songs for the genuinely cunning  
Whoa oh, we're so miserable and stunning  
Whoa oh, love songs for the genuinely cunning, oh...

**They didn't exactly growl their words, but they didn't exactly sing them either.**

**Dave:** It was ice cream headaches and sweet avalanche  
**Janick:** When the pearls in our shells got up to dance  
**Dave:** You call me a bad tipper of the cradle  
**Janick:** Tired yawns for fawns on hunter's lawns  
**Both:** We're the has-beens of husbands  
Sharpening the knives of young wives  
Take two years and call me when you're better  
Take teardrops of mine, find yourself wetter

 **Austin:** Whoa, we're so miserable and stunning  
Whoa, love songs for the genuinely cunning  
Whoa, we're so miserable and stunning  
Whoa, love songs for the genuinely cunning

**They finished, then seemed a bit low on energy, so they stopped for a quick energy bar break.**

"All right, guys. Let's bang out these doldrums, huh?" Stump said.

"Yeah, let's try," Austin said & they began the next song.

I wrote a 'goodbye' note  
In lipstick on your arm  
When you passed out  
I couldn't bring myself to call,  
Except to call it quits

Best friends,  
Ex-friends till the end  
Better off as lovers  
And not the other way around

Racing through the city,  
Windows down  
In the back of  
Yellow-checkered cars

You're wrong  
Are we all wrong?  
You're wrong  
Are we all wrong?

This city says,  
Come hell or high water  
When I'm feeling hot and wet  
I can't commit to a thing,  
Be it heart or hospital

Best friends,  
Ex-friends till the end  
Better off as lovers  
And not the other way around

Racing through the city,  
Windows down  
In the back of  
Yellow-checkered cars

You're wrong  
Are we all wrong?  
You're wrong  
Are we all wrong?

 **Dave & Janick:** The tombstones were waiting,  
They were half-engraved  
They knew it was over,  
**With Austin:** Just didn't know the date

 **Just Austin:** And I cast a spell over the west  
To make you think of me  
The same way I think of you

This is a love song  
In my own way  
Happily ever after  
Below the waist

Best friends,  
Ex-friends till the end  
Better off as lovers

Racing through the city,  
Windows down  
In the back of  
Yellow checkered cars

You're wrong  
Are we all wrong?  
You're wrong  
Are we all wrong?

Best friends, (You're wrong)  
Ex-friends till the end (Are we all wrong?)  
Better off as lovers (You're wrong)  
And not the other way around (Are we all wrong?)

Ex-friends till the end (You're wrong)  
Better off as lovers.

**The song ended.**

"All right, 'Fame is Less Than Infamy," or 'Fame, Less Than Sign, Infamy.'"

**They began with everything coming in strong.**

I'm a preacher, sweating in the pews  
For the salvation I'm bringing you  
I'm a salesman, I'm selling you hooks and plans  
And myself for making demands

When I'm home alone, I just dance by myself  
And you pull my head so close, volume goes with the truth  
Signing off, _I'm all right in bed, but I'm better with a pen_  
The kid was all right, but it went to his head

I am God's gift, but why would he bless me with  
Such wit without a conscience equipped?  
I'm addicted to the way I feel when I think of you, whoa  
_There's too much green to feel blue_

When I'm home alone, I just can't stop myself  
And you pull my head so close, volume goes with the truth  
Signing off, _I'm all right in bed, but I'm better with a pen_  
The kid was all right, but it went to his head

**They played the instrumental.**

When I'm home alone, I just can't stop myself  
And you pull my head so close, volume goes with the truth  
Signing off, _I'm all right in bed, but I'm better with a pen_  
I'm all right in bed, but I'm better with a pen  
I'm all right in bed, but I'm better with a pen  
The kid was all right, but it went to his head, oh

**They played the song out.**

"All right, with a slightly political 'You're Crashing, But You're No Wave.'"

**They came in with the guitars, then the drums.**

The D.A. is dressed to the nines  
In the mirror he practices all his lines  
To his closing argument, twelve hearts beat in favor  
I'm guessing that he read the morning paper  
Headline reads, "The Man Hangs, But the Jury Doesn't" (Jury doesn't, doesn't, doesn't)

And everyone's looking for relief,  
The United States versus disbelief  
Mothers cast tears on both sides of the aisle  
Clear your throat and face the world,  
The verdict falls like bachelors for bad luck girls  
Only breathing with the aid of denial

Case open, case shut,  
But you could pay to close it like a casket  
Baby boy can't lift his headache head  
Isn't it tragic? Whoa

(Oh)

He glances at his peers, sitting seven to twelve,  
Stacked on one to six the gallery is hushed  
Boys in three pieces dream of grandstanding and bravado  
The city sleeps in a cell notwithstanding what we all know  
Hang on a rope or bated breath  
Whichever you prefer

And everyone's looking for relief,  
A bidding war for an old flame's grief  
The 'cause, the kid, the cough, the charm, and the curse  
Not a word that could make you comprehend  
Too well dressed for the witness stand  
The press prays for whichever headline's worse

Case open, case shut,  
But you could pay to close it like a casket  
Baby boy can't lift his headache head  
Isn't it tragic? Whoa

Fresh pressed suit and tie,  
Unimpressed birds sing and die  
Can talk my way out of anything  
The foreman reads the verdict,  
**Dave:** "In the above entitled actions, we find the defendant guilty" (Guilty, guilty)

 **Austin:** Case open, case shut,  
But you could pay to close it like a casket  
Baby boy can't lift his headache head  
Isn't it tragic?

Case open, case shut,  
But you could pay to close it like a casket  
Baby boy can't lift his headache head  
Isn't it tragic? Whoa

(Oh)

**They finished the song.**

"All right, just one more for today. 'I've Got This Ringing in My Ears…'"

"Ally, you ready to come down here to play the piano?" Austin asked her.

"Sure," she said & went down to the room, got to the piano, & put headphones on. "All right, good to go," she said to him.

"All right, she knows the song well enough, let's do it. 1, 2, 3…" Austin said & they began.

**Ally started in with the piano & the rest came in little by little.**

You're a canary, I'm coal mine  
'Cause sorrow is just all the rage  
Take one for the team,  
You all know what I mean

And I'm so sorry, but not really  
Tell the boys where to find my body  
New York eyes, Miami thighs  
Pushed up the window to kiss you off

The truth hurts worse  
Than anything I could bring myself to do to you,  
The truth hurts worse  
Than anything I could bring myself to do to you

**A short instrumental came in as Austin played the notes for the solo on his guitar.**

Do you remember the way I held your hand  
Under the lamp post and ran home?  
This way, so many times  
I could close my eyes

The truth hurts worse  
Than anything I could bring myself to do to you,  
The truth hurts worse  
Than anything I could bring myself to do to you

**Austin played the guitar solo again, then did the 'bops' along with it.**

Oh  
(The truth hurts worse  
Than anything I could bring myself to do)  
The truth hurts worse  
Than anything I could bring myself to do to you

The truth!  
The truth!

**They held the notes on their guitars while Austin declared the last line of the song.**

"Everybody listening...Press 'repeat' now!" he said & they finished playing.

"All right, guys. Good session. Just some additional recordings, & some touching up on some things, & I think we're good. We'll see you tomorrow for the next session," Stump said & they packed up their guitars, then headed out the door.

* * *

**Back to just the flashback, after the video...**

**Austin stayed at the mixing table for additional stuff while Dez made sure all the videos were on his external hard drive for later editing.**

"All right, Austin, Ally. Ready to conduct a choir & some string & brass musicians?" Stump asked them when all of the pieces seemed good together.

"Yep," Austin said.

"Sure am," Ally said as well.

"Good. Now to that studio," he said & pointed towards the other studio.

**They went over to the other studio for the next recordings.**

**…**

**PEACE**

**…**


	14. Fall Out Boy Tribute Album Announcement & Videos of the Recordings Part 2: Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as the last one.
> 
> Songs: This Song Saved My Life (Simple Plan)  
> (Fall Out Boy):  
> Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things To Do Today  
> Grand Theft Autumn/Where is Your Boy  
> Dead On Arrival  
> Nobody Puts Baby In the Corner  
> Saturday  
> I Don't Care  
> Our Lawyer Made Us Change the Name of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued  
> Dance, Dance  
> G.I.N.A.S.F.S.  
> 27  
> She's My Winona  
> America's Sweethearts  
> Of All the Gin Joints In All the World  
> I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth (Summer Song)  
> Champagne for My Real Friends, Real Pain for My Sham Friends  
> Xo  
> Calm Before the Storm  
> Sugar, We're Goin' Down  
> I Slept With Someone in Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me  
> A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More 'Touch Me'  
> 7 Minutes In Heaven (Atavan Halen)  
> Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying (Do your Part to Save the Scene and Stop Going to Shows)  
> Sophomore Slump, or Comeback of the Year  
> Coffee's for Closers  
> It's Hard to Say "I Do" When I Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up & read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.
> 
> Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

**Ch. 14: Fall Out Boy Tribute Album Announcement & Videos of the Recordings Part 2: Day 2**

**...**

"Any particular reason you wanna be facing the camera while you're recording?" Stump asked.

"I want us to give off the vibe that we're just jamming at a concert. That's also why we're wearing the stage ear things instead of the headphones, gotta have that authenticity in our faking it. Don't worry. It'll only be for select songs."

"Yeah, ok."

"Enough of this BS," Austin said to himself. "All right, you guys ready for some good old-fashioned Punk Rock!?" Austin yelled to the other guys as they got ready, drinking some water. They all nodded & grunted. Dave gave a thumbs up.

"All right, guys. Force that enthusiasm & keep it up. We have a much longer session ahead of us, so be ready," Stump said & they all continued getting ready. The sound dude told him something & he nodded. "Um, hey, guys. The sound dude needs to make sure the equipment's all good. Can you do a sound check? Any old song'll do."

"Oh sure," Austin said, turning back to the others. "How about 'This Song Saved My Life," guys?"

"Sure," Janick said.

"Yeah," Alex said.

"Awesome," Ellington said.

"I'm fine with that," Dave said.

"All right," he said. "Alex, piano," he then said & Alex went over to it, knowing the song. "In 1, 2, 3…" Austin said & Alex began to play.

I wanna start by letting you know this  
Because of you, my life has a purpose  
You helped me be who I am today,  
I see myself in every word you say

Sometimes it feels like nobody gets me,  
Trapped in a world where everyone hates me  
There's so much that I'm going through  
I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you

**The rest came in.**

I was broken,  
I was chokin',  
I was lost,  
This song saved my life  
I was bleeding,  
Stopped believing,  
Could've died,  
This song saved my life  
I was down,  
I was drowning,  
But it came all just in time,  
This song saved my life.

Sometimes I feel like you've known me forever,  
You always know how to make me feel better  
Because of you, my dad and me  
Are so much closer than we used to be.

You're my escape while I'm stuck in this small town,  
I turn you up whenever I feel down  
You let me know that no one else  
That it's okay to be myself

I was broken,  
I was chokin',  
I was lost,  
This song saved my life  
I was bleeding,  
Stopped believing,  
Could've died,  
This song saved my life  
I was down,  
I was drowning,  
But it came all just in time,  
This song saved my life.

You will never know what it means to me,  
But I'm not alone and I'll never have to be

I was broken,  
I was chokin',  
I was lost,  
This song saved my life  
I was bleeding,  
Stopped believing,  
Could've died,  
This song saved my life  
I was down,  
I was drowning,  
But it came all just in time,  
This song saved my life.

My life,  
My life  
(This song saved my life)

My life,  
My life  
(This song saved my life)

My life,  
My life  
(This song saved my life)

My life,  
My life  
This song saved my life.

"Good?" Austin asked after they got done.

"Yeah, all good," Stump said. "Now that we're all warmed up, you guys ready?"

**Austin looked all around.**

"Yep."

"All right. First up, 'Tell That Mick…'"

"All right, guys. Powering through these songs in batches. 1, 2, 3…" Austin said & they began, guitars crashing in.

Light that smoke, yeah, one for giving up on me  
And one just cause they'll kill you sooner than my expectations  
To my favorite liar, to my favorite scar (to my favorite scar):  
"I could have died with you"  
I hope you choke on those words, that kiss, that bottle - confess **Dave:** (So, bury me in memory)  
Now ask yourself, yeah, out on the insides, said I loved you, but I lied

Let's play this game called, "When You Catch Fire"  
I wouldn't piss to put you out  
Stop burning bridges and drive off of them,  
So I can forget about you

So bury me in memory  
His smile's your rope,  
So wrap it tight around your throat

On the drive home,  
Joke about the kid you used to see  
And his jealousy  
Breaking hearts has never looked so cool  
As when you wrap your car around a tree  
Your makeup looks so great next to his teeth (his teeth)

Let's play this game called, "When You Catch Fire"  
I wouldn't piss to put you out, no  
Stop burning bridges and drive off of them  
So I can forget about you

So bury me in memory  
His smile's your rope,  
So wrap it tight around your throat

So bury me in memory (So bury me)  
His smile's your rope,  
So wrap it tight around your throat

**The instrumental part came up & they jammed. They then calmed down & Austin sang the last line.**

So bury me in memory around your throat

**The song got done. They just stood there, motionless, heads down until Austin started singing again.**

Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman  
Maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town

**He began playing the guitar & the rest started in.**

When I wake up,  
I'm willin' to take my chances on  
The hope I forget that you hate him  
More than you notice I wrote this for you **Dave:** (For you, so)

You need him, I could be him  
Could be an accident, but I'm still tryin' **Dave:** (Yeah, yeah)  
That's more than I can say for him

Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman  
And maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town

Someday, I'll appreciate in value,  
Get off my ass and call you  
In the meantime, I'll sport my brand new fashion  
Of waking up with pants on at 4 in the afternoon

You need him, I could be him  
I could be an accident, but I'm still tryin' **Dave:** (Yeah, yeah)  
That's more than I can say for him

 **Dave & Janick:** 1, 2, 3, 4...

Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman  
And maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town

**The guitar played softly, then it evolved into a full instrumental bit.**

Won't find out  
**Dave:** (He won't find out)  
Won't find out  
**Dave:** (He won't find out)

Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman  
And maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town

**He looked directly at Ally for the last one.**

Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman (He won't find out)  
And maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing about this part of town.

"All right, switching back to the old system," Austin said & they all moved back to their places with the mics & put their headphones on.

"Ok, 'Dead On Arrival,'" he said & they started playing again.

I hope this is the last time  
'Cause I'd never say no to you  
This conversation's been dead on arrival  
And there's no way to talk to you  
This conversation's been dead on

A rivalry goes so deep between me  
And this loss of sleep over you

This is side one, flip me over  
I know I'm not your favorite record, but  
The songs you grow to like never stick at first  
So I'm writing you a chorus, and here is your verse

**Instrumental. Austin did the guitar solo.**

No, it's not the last time  
'Cause I'd never say no to you  
This conversation's still dead on arrival  
And there's no way to talk to you  
When you're dead on

A rivalry goes so deep between me  
And this loss of sleep over you

This is side one, (this is my side one) flip me over  
I know I'm not your favorite record, but  
The songs you grow to like (songs you grow to like) never stick at first,  
So I'm writing you a chorus, and here is your

Woo

**They played more of the instrumental.**

This is side one, flip me over  
I know I'm not your favorite record, no

So

This is side one,  
Flip me over

This is side one, flip me over  
I know I'm not your favorite record  
The songs you grow to like never stick at first  
So I'm writing you a chorus, and here is your verse  
Here is your

**They finished.**

"All right. Now, in a reference to _Dirty Dancing_ , 'Nobody Puts Baby In the Corner,'" Austin said. "Hit it!" Ellington started in on the drums. Austin began in on the guitar & sang, as did the others.

Drink down that gin and kerosene  
And come spit on bridges with me  
Just to keep us warm  
Light a match to leave me be,  
Light a match to leave me be

I keep my jealousy close 'cause it's all mine  
And if you say this makes you happy,  
Then I'm not the only one lying

Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake  
Hand behind this pen relives a failure everyday

Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake  
Hand behind this pen relives a failure everyday

I keep my jealousy close 'cause it's all mine  
And if you say this makes you happy  
Then I'm not the only one lying

Drink down that gin and kerosene  
And come spit on bridges with me  
Just to keep us warm (Just to keep us warm)  
Light a match to leave me be,  
Light a match to leave me

Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake  
Hand behind this pen relives a failure everyday

Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake  
Hand behind this pen relives a failure everyday

**Austin played the lone chords. Then the rest re-entered.**

So wear me like a locket around your throat  
I'll weigh you down, I'll watch you choke  
You look so good in blue, you look so good in blue

So wear me like a locket around your throat  
I'll weigh you down, I'll watch you choke  
You look so good in blue, you look so good in blue

So wear me like a locket around your throat  
I'll weigh you down, I'll watch you choke  
You look so good in blue, you look so good in blue

**The others cut their instruments for the first two lines.**

Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake  
Hand behind this pen relives a failure everyday

Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake  
Hand behind this pen relives a failure everyday

Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake  
Hand behind this pen relives a failure everyday

**The song ended. They all stopped & sat for a minute & drank some water.**

"We good to go?" Austin said, standing up.

"Yep," they all answered.

"All right, 'Saturday,'" Stump said.

**Austin immediately started after they all got into position.**

I'm good to go  
And I'm going nowhere fast  
It could be worse  
It could be taking you there with me (With me)  
I'm good to go,  
But it looks like I'm still on my own

I'm good to go  
For something golden  
Though the motions I've been going through have failed  
And I'm coasting on potential towards the wall  
At a hundred miles an hour

When I say  
Two more weeks,  
My foot is in the door, yeah  
I can't sleep  
In the wake of Saturday (Saturday)  
Saturday  
When these open doors were open-ended  
Saturday  
When these open doors were open-ended

Dave and I attacked the lost Astoria  
With promise and precision and mess of youthful innocence  
And I read about the afterlife,  
But I never really lived more than an hour (more than an hour)

When I say  
Two more weeks,  
My foot is in the door, yeah  
I can't sleep  
In the wake of Saturday (Saturday)  
Saturday  
When these open doors were open-ended  
Saturday  
When these open doors were open-ended

**Austin played the chords. Dave & Janick sang back up, not growling, just regular singing, while Austin sang the next verse.**

And I read about the afterlife,  
But I never really lived  
And I read about the afterlife,  
But I never really lived

Two more weeks,  
My foot is in the door  
Me and Dave  
In the wake of Saturday  
Saturday  
When these open doors were open-ended  
Saturday  
When these open doors were open-ended  
Saturday,  
Saturday

**They got done waited several seconds, then Austin pointed to Ellington & he began the next song with the drums.**

_(Oh, oh)_

Say my name and his in the same breath  
I dare you to say they taste the same  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow in flames (In flames) (Oh)

Erase myself and let go,  
Start it over again in Mexico  
These friends, they don't love you  
They just love the hotel suites, now

I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said, I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery

_(Oh, oh)_

Take a chance, let your body get a tolerance  
I'm not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants  
Pull a breath like another cigarette  
Pawnshop heart trading up (trading up) (Oh)

On the oracle in my chest  
Let the guitar scream like a fascist  
Sweat it out, shut your mouth, free love on the streets,  
But in the alley it ain't that cheap, now

I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said, I (I) don't (don't) care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery

_(Oh, oh)_

**They mellowed a bit for the next part. Just the guitar & drums played while Austin sang.  
**

Said, I don't care just what you think as long as it's about me  
Said, I don't care just what you think as long as it's about me  
Said, I don't care _(I don't care)_ (No, I don't)  
Said, I don't care _(I don't care)_  
Said, I _(I)_ don't _(don't)_ care _(care) (_ Oh)  
I _(I)_ don't _(don't)_ care _(care)_ (Oh)  
I don't care, _(I don't care)_ (Oh)  
Said, I _(I)_ don't _(don't)_ care _(care)_

I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said, I (I) don't (don't) care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery

**They finished the song.**

"All right, let's make those lawyers proud they didn't sue us, eh?" Austin said & they began.

Brothers and sisters, put this record down  
Take my advice 'cause we are bad news  
We will leave you high and dry  
It's not worth the hearing you'll lose

It's just past 8  
And I'm feeling young and reckless  
The ribbon on my wrist says,  
"Do not open before Christmas"

We're only liars, but we're the best (We're the best)  
We're only good for the latest trend  
We're only good 'cause you can have almost famous friends  
Besides, we've got such good fashion sense

Brothers and sisters, yeah, put these words down  
Into your notebook (Spit lines like these)  
We're friends when you're on your knees  
Make them dance like we were shooting their feet

It's just past 8  
And I'm feeling young and reckless  
The ribbon on my wrist says,  
"Do not open before Christmas"

We're only liars, but we're the best (We're the best)  
We're only good for the latest trend  
We're only good 'cause you can have almost famous friends  
Besides, we've got such good fashion sense

**Only Austin sang & played his guitar.**

We're only liars, but we're the best  
We're only good for the latest trend

**They all played slowly & sang in unison as the song was drawing to a close.  
**

We're only liars, but we're the best  
We're only good for the latest trend  
We're only good 'cause you can have almost famous friends  
Besides, we've got such good fashion sense.

**They went right into the next song.**

**Ellington started the drums, then Janick played the bass.**

She says she's no good  
With words, but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out a joke of a romantical stuck to my tongue

**Dave came in with the guitar.**

Weighed down with words too  
Over-dramatic  
Tonight it's, "it can't get much worse"  
Versus, "no one should ever feel like"

**Austin & Alex joined in.**

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them,  
So you need them just to get by

Dance, dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew  
How misery loved me

You always fold just  
Before you're found out  
Drink up, it's last call, last resort,  
But only the first mistake and

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have, so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

Dance, dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew  
How misery loved me

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you  
Crawling into bed with me

Dance, dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance, this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance, this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew  
How misery loved me

Dance, dance  
Dance, dance  
Dance, dance  
Dance, dance

**They finished.**

"All right. Now, & I hope I'm saying this right. G.I.N.A.S.F.S. 'Gay is not a synonym for shitty,' right?" Austin asked, looking towards Stump.

"Correct," he answered.

"All right then. Truer words have never been said in anagram form. Let's do it!" he said & they started playing.

I've loved everything about you that hurts  
So let me see your moves  
Let me see your moves  
Lips pressed close to mine  
True blue,

But the prince of any failing empire knows that  
Everybody wants,  
Everybody wants  
To drive on through the night if it's the drive back home

Things aren't the same anymore  
Some nights it gets so bad,  
You almost pick up the phone

Trade baby blues for wide-eyed browns  
I sleep with your old shirts and walk through this house in your shoes  
I know it's strange, it's a strange way of saying that  
I know I'm supposed to love you, I'm supposed to love you, oh

I've already given up on myself twice,  
Third time is the charm, third time is the charm  
Threw caution to the wind, but I've got a lousy arm

And I traced your shadows on the wall  
Now I kiss them whenever I'm down, whenever I'm down  
Figured, I'm not figuring myself out

Things aren't the same anymore  
Some nights it gets so bad,  
I almost pick up the phone

Trade baby blues for wide-eyed browns  
I sleep with your old shirts and walk through this house in your shoes  
I know it's strange, it's a strange way of saying that  
I know I'm supposed to love you, I'm supposed to love you, whoa

**They played a short instrumental.**

Born under a bad sign  
You saved my life  
That night on the roof of your hotel

Cross my heart and hope to die  
Splinter from the headboard in my eye  
Photo proof kisses I remember so well

Trade baby blues for wide-eyed browns  
I sleep in your old shirts and walk through this house in your shoes  
I know it's strange, it's a strange way of saying that  
I know I'm supposed to love you, I'm supposed to love you. Whoa

Whoa

**They ended that song, then went went right into the next, '27.'**

If home is where the heart is, then we're all just fucked  
I can't remember, I can't remember  
And I want it so bad, I'd shoot the sunshine into my veins  
I can't remember the good old days

And it's kind of funny,  
The way we're wearing anchors on our shirts  
When being anchored aboard just feels like a curse

My mind is a safe  
And if I keep it in, we all get rich  
My body is an orphanage;  
We take everyone in  
Doing lines of dust and sweat off last night's stage  
Just to feel like you

M-m-m-Milligrams in my head  
Burning tobacco in the wind chasing the direction (Chasing the direction)  
Chasing the direction you went  
You're a bottled star, the planets align  
You're just like Mars,  
You shine in the sky,  
You shine in the sky

Are all the good times getting gone?  
They come and go and go and come and go (Come and go, come and go)  
Oh yeah, I've got a lot of friends who are stars,  
But some are just black holes

My mind is a safe (Mind is a safe)  
And if I keep it in, we all get rich  
My body is an orphanage;  
We take everyone in  
Doing lines of dust and sweat off last night's stage  
Just to feel like you, oh

**They went into the instrumental.**

And it's kind of funny,  
The way we're wearing anchors on our shirts  
When being anchored aboard just feels like a curse

My mind is a safe  
And if I keep it in, we all get rich (We all get rich)  
My body is an orphanage;  
We take everyone in  
Doing lines of dust and sweat off last night's stage  
Just to feel like you

 **Dave:** If home is where the heart is, then we're all just fucked

**They got done, then went right into 'She's My Winona.' The drums started them off.  
**

Oh oh oh oh,  
Oh oh oh oh,  
Wa aoh oh ooh  
Oh oh oh oh,  
Oh oh oh oh,  
Wa aoh oh ooh

Life's just a pace car on death,  
Only less diligent  
And when the two collide,  
It's no coincidence  
The lights are on and everybody's home

The only thing suicidal here is the door  
We had a good run,  
Even I have to admit  
Life's just a pace car on death,  
Only less diligent

Hell or glory,  
I don't want anything in between  
Then came a baby boy with long eyelashes  
And daddy said, 'you gotta show the world the thunder, (woah)

The thunder, (woah)  
The thunder, (woah)  
The thunder' (woah)

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Oh oh oh oh,  
Oh oh oh oh,  
Wa aoh oh ooh  
Oh oh oh oh,  
Oh oh oh oh,  
Wa aoh oh ooh

We didn't come to compete  
This is a demonstration  
Even the young ones become irrelevant,  
They always bring up how you've changed (oh, oh)

Never the same person when I go to sleep  
As when I wake up,  
As when I wake up  
Bop bop ba dop,  
Ba dop op ba dop,  
Ba dop op ba dop,  
Ba dop op ba dop

Oh

Hell or glory,  
I don't want anything in between  
Then came a baby boy with long eyelashes  
And daddy said, 'you gotta show the world the thunder, (woah)

The thunder, (woah)  
The thunder, (woah)  
The thunder' (woah)

Oh oh oh oh,  
Oh oh oh oh,  
Wa aoh oh ooh  
Oh oh oh oh,  
Oh oh oh oh,  
Wa aoh oh ooh

Hell or glory,  
I don't want anything in between  
Then came a baby boy with long eyelashes  
And daddy said, 'you gotta show the world the thunder, (woah)

The thunder, (woah)  
The thunder, (woah)  
The thunder' (woah)

He said, 'bring the thunder, (woah)  
The thunder, (woah)  
The thunder, (woah)  
The thunder' (woah)

**They winded down, then Austin began 'America's Suitehearts' with his guitar. Ellington joined in.**

You could have knocked me out with a feather  
I know you've heard this all before but we're just hell's neighbors  
Why, why, why won't the world revolve around me?  
Build my dreams, trees grow all over the streets,

But I don't know much about classic cars, (Cars)  
But I've got a lot of friends stuck on classic coke (Coke)  
Down, set, one, hut, hut, hike  
Media blitz

Let's hear it for America's suitehearts,  
But I must confess,  
I'm in love with my own sins  
Let's hear it for America's suitehearts,  
But I must confess,  
I'm in love with my own sins

You can bow and pretend  
That you don't, don't know you're a legend, oh  
Time, time, time hasn't told anyone else yet  
(Yeah, sorry I just) Let my love loose again

I don't know much about classic cars, (Cars)  
But I've got a lot of friends stuck on classic coke (Coke)  
Down, set, one, hut, hut, hike  
Media blitz

Let's hear it for America's suitehearts,  
But I must confess,  
I'm in love with my own sins  
Let's hear it for America's suitehearts,  
But I must confess,  
I'm in love with my own sins

**Austin & Dave played their guitars nonstop.**

You could have knocked me out with a feather  
I know you've heard this all before

**They all played regularly.**

Let's hear it for America's suitehearts,  
But I must confess,  
I'm in love with my own sins  
Let's hear it for America's suitehearts, (Suitehearts, whoa)  
But I must confess, (I must confess)  
I'm in love with my own sins

Suiteheats (Let's hear it, oh let's hear it)  
Suiteheats (Let's hear it, oh let's)  
Suitehearts (Suitehearts)

**They finished the song & took a few sips of water.**

"Of all the gin joints in all the world, I never thought there could be names his fucking long," Austin said. "Seriously, what's the deal?" he asked Stump.

"We liked the naming schemes of overly long names," he said.

"Yeah, but names that have nothing to do with the lyrics what so fucking ever?"

"Hey. That's punk, man."

"I guess."

"Hey, Austin," Dave interjected. "It's just a name."

"Yeah, but it's just something that bothers me. Let's get on with it then," Austin said & they geared up. "1, 2, 3…" he played the opening chords.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

You only hold me up like this  
'Cause you don't know who I really am  
Sometimes I just want to know what it's like to be you

We're making out inside crashed cars,  
We're sleeping through all our memories  
I used to waste my time dreaming of being alive  
(Now I only waste it dreaming of you)

Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness  
All of our moves make up for the silence  
And, oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase  
Like I'll never be the same

You only hold me up like this  
'Cause you don't know who I really am  
I used to waste my time on,  
Waste my time on,  
Waste my time dreaming of being alive  
(Now I only waste it dreaming of you)

Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness  
'Cause all of our moves make up for the silence  
And, oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase  
Like I'll never be the same

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I've got headaches and bad luck, but they couldn't touch you, no  
I've got headaches and bad luck, but they couldn't touch you, no  
I'm not trying, you only hold me up like this

**All the instruments went silent for the first half of the next line.**

Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness  
'Cause all of our moves make up for the silence  
And, oh, the way your makeup stains  
Like I'll never be the same

(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

**They finished the song. Austin looked at the list.  
**

"Jesus Christ. 'I've Got a Dark Alley & a Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth, parentheses, (Summer Song).' The fuck brought on a name like _that_?" Austin asked.

"Pete wrote the song, you should ask him," Stump said.

"Maybe I will," he said, then they started playing.

Joke me something awful just like kisses on the necks of best friends  
We're the kids who feel like dead ends  
And I want to be known for my hits, not just my misses  
I took a shot and didn't even come close  
At trust and love and hope  
And the poets are just kids who didn't make it  
And never had it at all

And the record won't stop skipping  
And the lies just won't stop slipping  
And, besides, my reputation's on the line  
We can fake it for the airwaves,  
Force our smiles, baby, half dead  
From comparing myself to everyone else around me

**They went a bit silent, then came back in.**

Please put the doctor on the phone 'cause I'm not making any sense,  
Blame everyone, but me for this mess  
And my back has been breaking from this heavy heart  
We never seemed so far  
I'm hopelessly hopeful, you're just hopeless enough,  
But we never had it at all

And the record won't stop skipping  
And the lies just won't stop slipping  
And, besides, my reputation's on the line  
We can fake it for the airwaves,  
Force our smiles, baby, half dead  
From comparing myself to everyone else around me

To everyone else around me,  
Everyone else around me,  
Everyone else around me

**They finished the song with a flourish.**

"All right, 'Champagne for my Real Friends, Real Pain for My Sham Friends.' I see what you mean," Stump said. "You guys ready?"

"Good to go," Austin said.

"All right."

**They began the song.**

You are a getaway car,  
A rush of blood to the head,  
But me, I'm just the covers on top of your bed  
You steer in a rear view mirror,  
You make my head swim  
I'll keep you warm and won't ask you where you've been

With your backless black dress soaked to the skin,  
When it's said and done, they're all scrambling  
And we're friends, yeah, we're friends  
Just because we move units

Strike us like matches, 'cause everyone deserves the flames  
We only do it for the scars and stories, not the fame  
At least everyone is trying, everyone is shining  
Everyone deserves the flames but it's such a shame,  
Such a shame

The sounds of this small town make my ears hurt (Make my ears hurt)  
Oh yeah, you caught me, but I caught you way worse  
They say, "You want a war? You've got a war,"  
But who are you fighting for?  
Tides out, the ship's run aground  
We drown traitors in shallow water

With your backless black dress soaked to the skin,  
When it's said and done, they're all scrambling  
And we're friends, yeah, we're friends  
Just because we move units

Strike us like matches, 'cause everyone deserves the flames  
We only do it for the scars and stories, not the fame  
At least everyone is trying, everyone is shining  
Everyone deserves the flames but it's such a shame,  
Such a shame

**They went into a mini-instrumental.**

Everyone is trying, everyone is shining  
Everyone deserves the flames but it's such a shame  
Such a shame

Strike us like matches, 'cause everyone deserves the flames  
We only do it for the scars and stories, not the fame  
At least everyone is trying, everyone is shining  
Everyone deserves the flames but it's such a shame.

**The song stopped, but then they started playing the next song, 'Xo.'**

I comb the crowd and pick you out  
My mouth moves too fast for you to figure it out  
It starts eyes closed, to fingers crossed,  
To, "I swear, I say,"  
To, "I swear, I say"

To hands between legs, to whatever it takes  
To drinks at the club to the bar,  
To the keys to your car,  
To hotel stairs, to the emergency exit door, no

To the love, I left my conscience pressed  
Between the pages of the Bible in the drawer  
"What did it ever do for me?" I say (I say, I say, I say)  
It never calls me when I'm down

Love never wanted me, but I took it anyway

Put your ear to the speaker  
And choose love or sympathy,  
But never both, love never wanted me

I hoped you choked and crashed your car  
Hey, tear catcher, that's all that you are  
Ever were from the start  
_I swear, I say_  
_(I swear, I say)_

To hands between legs, to whatever it takes  
To drinks at the club to the bar,  
To the keys to your car,  
To hotel stairs to the emergency exit door, no

To the love, I left my conscience pressed  
Between the pages of the Bible in the drawer  
"What did it ever do for me?" I say (I say, I say, I say)  
It never calls me when I'm down

Love never wanted me, but I took it anyway

Put your ear to the speaker  
And choose love or sympathy,  
But never both, no

To the love, I left my conscience pressed  
Through the keyhole I watched you dress  
Kiss and tell  
Loose lips sink ships

To the love, I left my conscience pressed  
Through the keyhole I watched you dress  
Kiss and tell  
Loose lips sink ships

To the love, I left my conscience pressed  
Through the keyhole I watched you dress  
Kiss and tell (Kiss and tell)  
Loose lips sink ships

To the love, I left my conscience pressed  
To the love, I left my conscience pressed  
To the love, I left my conscience pressed  
Between the pages of the Bible in the drawer  
"What did it ever do for me?" I say.

**They finished.**

"All right, in the final stretch. Next is, 'Calm Before the Storm.' It certainly is," Austin said. "All right. 1, 2, 3…"

Sat outside my front window, this story's going somewhere:  
"He's well hung," and I am hanging up.  
There's a song on the radio that says:  
"Let's get this party started,"  
Let's get this party started.

What you do on your own time's just fine,  
My imagination's much worse, I just never want to know  
What meant the world had folded like legs and fingers holding onto what  
Escapes me,  
What he has: a better kiss that never lasts

You said, between your smiles and regrets,  
"Don't say it's over."  
Dead and gone, dead and gone, yeah

Calm before the storm set it off (Set it off)  
And the sun burned out tonight  
Reception less than warm set it off  
And the sun burnt out tonight

This is me standing in the arch of the door, hating  
That look that's on your face that says,  
'There's another fool like me.' (Another fool like me)  
There's one born every minute,  
There's one born every minute.

What you do on your own time's just fine,  
My imagination's much worse, I just never want to know (I just never want to know)  
What meant the world imploded, inflated, then demoted all my oxygen  
To produce gas and suffocated my last chance

You said, between your smiles and regrets,  
"Don't say it's over"  
Dead and gone, dead and gone, yeah, whoa

Calm before the storm set it off (Set it off)  
And the sun burned out tonight  
Reception less than (Whoa, whoa, whoa) warm set it off  
And the sun burnt out to-

**They hit the instrumental.**

(Calm before the storm) Set it off, set it off (Whoa)

Calm before the storm set it off  
And the sun burned out tonight  
Reception less than warm set it off (Whoa)  
And the sun burned out tonight, tonight.  
Whoa, yeah  
The sun burned out tonight,  
The sun burned out tonight

**They finished & Austin stood there for a few seconds. He put three more of the extra mics all around him for later in the song, then spoke.**

"All right, Sugar. We're Going down," he said into his main mic & Ellington kicked in with the drum beat, then they started with the guitars until Austin started singing. "Love this song," he added, then kicked in with the guitar.

Am I more than you bargained for yet?  
I've been dyin' to tell you anything you want to hear  
'Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song  
**Dave:** (Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart and break a name,  
We're always sleeping in and sleeping for the wrong team

We're goin' down, down in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with a bullet,  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're goin' down, down in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with a bullet,  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

**They played their guitars until Austin sang again.**

Is this more than you bargained for yet?  
Oh, don't mind me, I'm watching you two from the closet,  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up, how I'm just dying to be him?  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song  
**Alex:** (Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart and break a name,  
We're always sleeping in and sleeping for the wrong team

We're goin' down, down in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with a bullet,  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're goin' down, down in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with a bullet,  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

Down, down in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin'  
I'll be your number one with a bullet,  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

**A mix of Dave & Alex sang the backup vocals.**

We're goin' down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself) (Down, down in an earlier round)  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin' (Take back what you said) (Down, down in an earlier round)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet, (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're goin' down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're goin' down, down (down, down)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

**Austin spun around while singing, eyes closed.**

We're goin' down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And sugar, we're goin' down swingin' (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet, (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

**He stopped on that last line. They finished with a power ending, then they started the next song.**

"All right. She had this song written about her," he said & some of the guys chuckled, then Austin nodded to Ellington & they began the song with their instruments. They kept a medium rhythm going.

I found the cure to growing older  
And you're the only place that feels like home  
Just so you know, you'll never know  
And some secrets weren't meant to be told,  
But I found the cure to growing older

**They picked up the tempo with the other guys coming in.**

I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends  
And I am sorry my conscience called in sick again  
And I've got arrogance down to a science  
Oh, and I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends now

Douse yourself in cheap perfume, it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up, can't cover it up  
So douse yourself in cheap perfume, it's  
So, so fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up, can't cover it up, no

Find a safe place, brace yourself, bite your lips  
I'm sending your fingernails and empty bottles you've sipped  
Back to your family 'cause I know you will be missed  
So you can find a safe place, brace yourself…

They call kids like us vicious and carved out of stone,  
But for what we've become, we just feel more alone  
Always weigh what I've lost against what I left  
So progress report: I'm missing you to death

Douse yourself in cheap perfume, it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up, can't cover it up

So douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So, so fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up, can't cover it up, no

 **Dave:** Someone old,  
**Alex:** No one new  
**Janick:** Feeling borrowed,  
**Ellington:** Always blue

 **Dave:** Someone old,  
**Alex:** No one new  
**Janick:** Feeling borrowed,  
**Ellington:** Always blue

 **All 4:** Someone old,  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed,  
Always blue

Someone old,  
No one new  
Always borrowed,  
Always, you

 **Austin:** I found the cure to growing older,  
I found the cure to growing older

So douse yourself in cheap perfume, it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up, can't cover it up

So douse yourself in cheap perfume, it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up, can't cover it up

**They played up the last sound on their amps until they broke into the next song, 'A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me."'**

I confess, I messed up,  
Droppin', 'I'm sorry,' like you're still around  
And I know you're dressed up  
Hey, kid, you'll never live this down

'Cause you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with  
And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you,  
But you can't blame me for hating it,  
So say, what are you waiting for? Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

Write me off, give up on me  
'Cause darling, what did you expect?  
I'm just off, a lost cause,  
A long shot, don't even take this bet

You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights,  
Get all the sighs and the moans just right

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you,  
But you can't blame me for hating it,  
So say, what are you waiting for? Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

Always on  
(Always on)  
You said you'd keep me honest  
Always on,  
(Always on)  
But I won't call you on it  
Always on  
(Always on)

I don't blame you for being you,  
But you can't blame me for hating it,  
So say, what are you waiting for? Kiss her, kiss her  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

**They played the last part of the instrumental.**

I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late.

**Austin played the last chord, ending the song.**

"All right. 5 songs left. Next up is '7 Minutes in Heaven,' parentheses, '(Atavan Halen).' I like the slight reference to Van Halen. All right. 1, 2, 3…"

**They started playing, with Austin playing the opening notes. Ellington joined in on the drums, then the others.**

I'm sleeping my way out of this one  
With anyone who'll lie down  
I'll be stuck fixated on one star  
When the world is crashing down

I keep telling myself,  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type,  
But you've got me looking in through blinds  
**Dave:** (I keep telling myself,  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type)

Sitting out dances on the wall,  
Trying to forget everything that isn't you  
I'm not going home alone  
'Cause I don't do too well,  
Sitting out dances on the wall,  
Trying to forget everything that isn't you  
I'm not going home alone  
'Cause I don't do too well on my own

**Austin played the chords with a lot of energy.**

The only thing worse than not knowing  
Is you thinking that I don't know  
I'm having another episode,  
I just need a stronger dose

I keep telling myself,  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type,  
But you've got me looking in through blinds  
**Alex:** (I keep telling myself,  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type)

Sitting out dances on the wall,  
Trying to forget everything that isn't you  
I'm not going home alone  
'Cause I don't do too well,  
Sitting out dances on the wall,  
Trying to forget everything that isn't you  
I'm not going home alone  
'Cause I don't do too well on my own

 **Alex:** Da da-da, da da-da, da-da-da-da  
**Dave:** Da da-da, da da-da, da-da-da-da  
**Austin:** Da da-da, da da-da, da-da-da-da  
**Dave:** Doo doo doo, doo doo doo

 **Austin:** Da da-da, da da-da, da-da-da-da  
**Dave:** Da da-da, da da-da, da-da-da-da  
**Austin:** Da da-da, da da-da, da-da-da-da  
**Dave:** Doo doo doo, doo doo doo

I keep telling myself,  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type,  
But you've got me looking in through blinds

**Austin played the short guitar solo.**

(I keep telling myself,  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type)

**It was just Austin & Ellington playing the song out with the last verse.**

Sitting out dances on the wall,  
Trying to forget everything that isn't you  
I'm not going home alone  
'Cause I don't do too well on my own

"All right let's get busy living because we are _not_ dying," he said  & they started.

This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters,  
But we never stood a chance, and I'm not sure if it matters  
If you are the shores, I am the waves begging for big moons-oons,  
I'm mailing letters to addresses in a ghost town, no-o-oh.  
**Dave:** Your secret's out.

I know this hurts, it was meant to (It was meant to)  
Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
And it's mind over you don't, don't matter.

This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters,  
But it must be said again that all us boys are just screaming  
Into microphones for attention because we're just so bored, oh  
We never knew that you would pick it apart, oh  
I'm falling apart to songs about hips and hearts.  
**Alex:** Your secret's out.

I know this hurts, it was meant to (It was meant to)  
Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
And it's mind over you don't, don't matter.

 **Dave:** I used to obsess over living, **Alex:** now I only obsess over you  
**Dave:** Tell me you'd like boys like me better **Janick:** in the dark, lying on top of you.  
This ****Dave:**** has ****Janick:** ** been **Dave:** said so many times that ****Janick:** ** I'm not sure if it **B** **oth:** matters.  
**Alex:** This **Dave:** has **Alex:** been **Dave:** said so many times that ******Alex:**** ** I'm not sure if it **B** **oth:** matters.  
**Austin:** This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters.  
**Dave:** This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters.

 **Austin:** I know this hurts, it was meant to, it was meant to, (It was meant to)  
Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
And it's mind over you don't, don't, don't, don't matter.

**Dave (Talking, standing with his arms behind his back as he spoke into the mic):  
**

From day one, I talked about getting out  
But not forgetting about  
How my worst fears are letting out  
He said why put a new address  
On the same old loneliness  
When breathing just passes the time  
Until we all just get old and die  
Now talking's just a waste of breath  
And living's just a waste of death  
And why put a new address  
On the same old loneliness  
And this is you and me  
And me and you  
Until we've got nothing left.

**Alex played up the last note of the song, then Austin started playing guitar & sang.**

Are we growing up or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears, put 'em on ice  
'Cause I swear, I'd burn this city down to show you the light

**Ellington hit the cymbal three times on the last line, then everyone joined in.**

We're the therapists, pumping through your speakers,  
Delivering just what you need  
We're well-read and poised,  
We're the best boys

We're the chemists who found the formula  
To make your heart  
Swell and burst  
No matter what they say, don't believe a word

'Cause I'll keep singing this lie  
If you keep believing it  
I'll keep singing this lie,  
I'll keep singing this lie

**Austin bobbed his head during the chorus.**

Are we growing up, or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears, put 'em on ice  
'Cause I swear, I'd burn this city down to show you the light

We travel like gypsies only  
With worse luck and far less gold  
We're the kids you used to love,  
But then we grew old

We're the lifers, here 'till the bitter end,  
Condemned from the start,  
Ashamed of the way the songs and the words (Words own)  
Own the beating of our hearts

'Cause I'll keep singing this lie,  
I'll keep singing this lie

Are we growing up, or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears, put 'em on ice  
'Cause I swear, I'd burn this city down to show you the light

And there's a drug in the thermostat to warm the room up  
And there's another around to have us bend your trust,  
Got a sunset in my veins  
And I need to take a pill to make this town feel okay

**Only Austin played the guitar & Ellington hit his drumsticks together.**

The best part of, 'believe' is the lie  
I hope you sing along and you steal a line  
I need to keep you like this in my mind,  
So give in or just give up

**Everyone joined back in on the last part.**

**Dave:** The best part of, 'believe' is the lie  
I hope you sing along and you steal a line  
I need to keep you like this in my mind,  
**Austin:** So give in or just give up

 **Dave:** Are we growing up or just going down?  
**Austin:** Are we growing up or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears, put 'em on ice  
'Cause I swear, I'd burn this city down to show you the light.

**They played the last note for several seconds, then ended the song.**

"All right, second to last song," Stump said when they finished. "'Coffee's For Closers.' Anytime you're ready, guys."

"All right, guys. Let's put our all in these last two songs," Austin said, then pointed to Ellington, who played the beat, then they all joined in with their instruments, then Austin started singing.

I, I, I, I can't explain a thing  
I, I, I, I want everything  
To change and stay the same,  
Oh, time doesn't care about anyone or anything, now

Come together,  
Come apart,  
Only get lonely when you read the charts and

Oh, baby, when they made me,  
They broke the mold  
Girls used to follow me around,  
Then I got cold

**He let Dave play the chords while he got his phone out of his jacket pocket & waved it in the air in his right arm.**

Throw your cameras in the air  
And wave them like you just don't care

**He put the phone back in his pocket quickly, then began playing again. He began swaying back & forth fast to the beat as he played & sang.**

I will never believe in anything again,  
I will never believe in anything again  
Though change will come,  
Oh, change will come,  
I will never believe in anything again

(We will never believe again,  
Kick drum beating in my chest again, oh)  
We will never believe again,  
Preach electric to a microphone stand, oh

I, I'm a mascot for what you've become and  
I, I, I love the mayhem more than the love and

Oh, baby, when they made me,  
They broke the mold  
Girls used to follow me around,  
Then I got cold

Throw your cameras in the air,  
And wave them like you just don't care

I will never believe in anything again,  
I will never believe in anything again  
Though change will come,  
Oh, change will come,  
I will never believe in anything again

(We will never believe again,  
Kick drum beating in my chest again, oh)  
We will never believe again,  
Preach electric to a microphone stand, oh

Throw your cameras in the air (Air)  
And wave them 'cause I just don't care, (Care)  
Throw your cameras in the air (Air)  
And wave them 'cause I just don't care (Care)

**Everyone quieted as he played the lone chord & sang.**

I will never believe in anything again,  
I will never believe in anything again

**They all crept back in & joined him for the rest of the song.**

Oh

Change will come,  
Oh, change will come,  
I will never believe in anything again,  
I will never believe in anything again

Oh

Change will come,  
Oh, change will come,  
I will never believe in anything again

 **The guys:** (We will never believe again  
Kick drum beating in my chest again) **Austin:** Whoa  
**The guys:** (We will never believe again  
Preach electric to a microphone stand, oh)

**Austin started twisting around again in a 360.**

**Austin:** I will never believe in anything again,  
**The Guys:** (We will never believe again, kick drum beating in my chest again, oh)  
**Austin:** I will never believe in anything again  
**The Guys:** (We will never believe again, preach electric to a microphone stand, oh)  
(We will never believe again)  
**Austin:** I will never believe in anything again

**Austin stopped turning. They played the last few chords to the beat, then the violins came in. Austin & Dave put their hands behind their backs & shuffled to their rights for the remainder of the song, until it ended & they went back to their spots. Stump laughed at what they were doing.**

"Nice comedy, guys. Your fans are gonna love that," he said to them through the speaker.

"Yeah, well, I saw a video of you guys doing that live, so I thought it would be fun to replicate it," Austin replied.

"You thought right. Now the last song, 'It's Hard to Say 'I Do,' When I Don't.' Take it away, guys."

"Ok, Ellington, hit it," he said & Ellington entered with the drums.

**The rest joined in with their instruments & Austin sang.**

I speak fast and I'm not gonna repeat myself, no,  
So listen carefully to every word I say;  
I'm the only one who's gonna get away with making excuses today

You're appealing to emotions that I simply do not have  
Blackmailed myself  
('Cause I ain't got) Because I ain't got anyone else  
This is a stick up,  
Give us all your inspiration  
I've got the red carpet blues, baby

So, put your hands in the air and don't make a sound,  
But don't get the wrong idea  
We're gonna shoot you,  
We're gonna shoot you

And there's nothing in your head or pocket, throat, or wallet  
That could change just how this goes,  
No,  
We're gonna shoot you,  
We're gonna shoot you

When I said that I'd return to you, I meant more like a relapse  
Now again, I think, 'His and her's,' 'For better or worse,'  
But the only ring I want buried with me are the ones around my eyes

**He pointed to under his left eye on that line.**

You're appealing to emotions that I simply do not have  
I've got the red carpet blues, baby

So, put your hands in the air and don't make a sound,  
But don't get the wrong idea,  
We're gonna shoot you,  
We're gonna shoot you

And there's nothing in your head or pocket, throat, or wallet  
That could change just how this goes  
And everyone shakes to the beat with a barrel down their throat

**Austin played the chords, then everyone else joined back in for the instrumental until it built up & everyone but Ellington went silent while Austin was singing.  
**

**He started with waving his left hand in the air while singing & holding the neck of his guitar in his right hand. Then started playing ** **the chords again on the second line.**

Put your hands in the air and don't make a sound,  
But don't get the wrong idea,  
We're gonna shoot you,  
We're gonna shoot you

**Everyone else joined back in.**

And there's nothing in your head or pocket, throat, or wallet  
That could change just how this goes  
Everyone shakes to the beat with a barrel down their throat,  
But don't get the wrong idea,  
We're gonna shoot you,  
We're gonna shoot you

 **Dave:** "Everyone listening, press 'repeat' now!" he said  & the song ended. The video just went to black.

* * *

**Several days later, January 30, 2012, after the videos were uploaded, Austin uploaded an update video.**

"Hey, guys. Austin here. Well, it seems that you guys liked the album, so here's the thing. Decaydance wants me to do music videos for some of the songs. I'm giving you guys, my loyal fans, an opportunity to make your own fan videos. Here are the rules...

1\. Use my cover versions. It's nothing personal, but it makes the most sense.

2\. Film in HD. Even if you film with just your phone camera, just make sure it's sideways, & film it in HD. That's the format I prefer & these videos are for this contest, but I figure you guys would anyways.

3\. Most everything goes. Whether you wanna play a band on a stage & lip-sync, or tell a story with your video, or make a lyric video, go ahead. Just make it interesting. If you want, you could make a shot-for-shot remake of the official video for 'Sugar, We're Goin' Down' with some videos I shot in front of my green screen with e playing every instrument from the angles they use in that video. There's a link in the description where you can download the videos from my website where I've uploaded the files.

There's also a video you can play where I show you how I edit my videos. If you wanna run an idea by me, tweet me, or leave a comment on my Facebook fan page.

That's it. Deadline's the end of the month. Upload the videos on YouTube & send me a link. See you guys later."

**...**

**PEACE**

**...**


	15. Remembering Sunday/Way Back When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Stuff that relates to rape & PTSD. Read at your own discretion.  
> Disclaimer: any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up & read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.
> 
> Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

**Ch. 15: Remembering Sunday/Way Back When**

**…**

**Ally found herself in the guest room in Austin's house. She walked over to the door & tried to turn & pull it open, but it wouldn't open. She tried to force the door open by pulling as hard as she could many times, but to no avail.**

"Ally…" a familiar voice whispered behind her. She turned around & looked all over, but saw no one. She walked forward several steps. "Ally…" the voice whispered again. She turned around again to see Dallas leaning against the door. "Miss me?" he asked.

"No," she responded.

"Oh, come now," he walked forward. "Tonight's a special night," he stopped right in front of her, making eye-contact.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, just that," he pushed her down on to the bed. "You're finally gonna give me what I deserve," he took off his jacket & threw it to the floor, then grabbed his belt & undid it.

"Dallas, no," she said, trying to hitch away.

"Ally, yes," he said, climbing on to the bed & crawling up to & then over her.

**He hovered over her, then undid his pants, hitching them down. He then leaned down & started to kiss her/. She tried to scream, but no sound came from her throat. Her eyes went wide as he slipped his hand under her panties & began rubbing her.**

"Oh, naughty girl. You're getting perfectly wet for me," he said getting his hand out, showing her how wet his hand was, then licked it.

**Ally wanted to move, but was paralyzed. All she could do was watch the horrifying act being done in front of her. Dallas then slipped her panties off of her. He showed them to her then threw them over the side of the bed. He then reached down again, but instead of more touching that she was expecting, he instead reached further down. She saw he was moving his boxers down out of her peripheral vision, then saw a bit of what he had under them, but before she got a good look, he hiked up her dress a bit, then placed it at her entrance, then slowly started to ease it it, laughing quietly as he did.**

'No!' she thought, then woke up in a cold sweat in her bed. She then turned on the main lights in her room & looked around. She then turned them off again & laid back down, breathing hard.

"What the fuck am I going to do?" she said, then teared up a bit.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

**Ally was minding the store, still sad. Trish came in the front door.**

"Guess who-Ally, you look like hell."

"Well, what do you expect? I just broke up with someone I thought I could trust."

"Oh, right. Sorry. It's been a few weeks though. I thought you'd be feeling at least a bit better."

"Yeah, well, think again."

"Hey, maybe writing a song'll cheer you up. Maybe a 'breakup' song."

"A 'breakup' song? Trish, I'm in no condition to be writing anything, let alone a 'break up' song at the moment."

"Think about how many songs come out of breakups. Just look at Taylor Swift. All of her songs are either 'break up' songs, or 'get back at the guys she's dated' songs & _she's_ , for some reason, killing it, so maybe _you_ should give it a try."

"Well, that's not exactly true-"

"Ally, that's a fact about her. I mean, if she's written about anything else, why aren't they putting out singles about her other subject matter?"

"You've got a point."

"Yeah, I do. I mean, she's a whore & she vents through her music. You should think about doing some venting yourself. Hell, Fall Out Boy's a great example of someone venting over their ex."

"Not right now though, Trish."

"Ok, I get it. Now, where did it all go bad with you two?"

"Well, at first, it was going great. I mean, we went to the movies, we went to the beach, we did all sorts of things."

"Even…?"

"Ew, no. We weren't anywhere _near_ that yet. But, God, he was so charming and handsome and caring. Then he got bad. I should've known he was lying about having a 'second personality,' but I was too lovestruck."

"He said he had multiple personalities?"

"Yeah and he took some sort of medication to keep it at bay, but now I suspect those blue pills were actually something else entirely. Anyways, he was always texting me, and not cute texts like, 'How you doing?' or just 'Hi.' They were seriously OCD texts like, "Where are you? Who are you with? You interested in Austin? You're thinking of leaving me for him, aren't you?' I always told him the same things, 'I'm here, I'm there. No, I'm not. If I was, I would be with him by now.' He has _serious_ issues. I should've seen it from the start."

"Yeah you should've."

"Hey, everybody. Austin here," he said, walking in, holding his phone in front of his face to record what he was saying. "Thanks for the support with the tribute album. You guys have been awesome. I've read iTunes reviews, tweets, & the YouTube comments on the music videos. Here's the thing. Some of you guys have said that I should've included the rest of the songs from ' _Take This to Your Grave_.' You're right. In fact, we anticipated this. When we were done touching things up after a few days at the studio, we thought, 'Why not record those songs plus one from their EP, ' _My Heart Will Always Be the B-Side to My Tongue?_ ' Those are gonna come out in an EP on Friday. Videos will be coming on Friday as well so you guys can gauge how you like them. Honestly, thanks for buying the albums & submitting your music videos. Some of them have been great. If you wanna check those out, there's a playlist on my channel. So, I'll talk to you guys later," he said, then stopped his recording. " Life's just a pace car on death, only less diligent, " he sang, walking over to Ally. "Hey, Ally."

"Hey, Austin."

"Man, it seems everyone's loving the cover album. I mean, I've just been reading great things. Take this article here," he showed her on his phone. "'Austin Moon, who last year blazed on to the scene with his single, 'Double Take,' written with a new songwriter, has just released a cover tribute to Pop Punk band Fall Out Boy, produced by Fall Out Boy lead singer, rhythm guitarist, & song composer Patrick Stump, as well as being released on Fall Out Boy bassist, Pete Wentz's label, Decaydance. The album contains a wonderful send up to the band while Moon also takes his spin with most of the band's discography. This combination, as well as having other YouTube musicians Dave Days, most commonly known for his Pop Punk Miley Cyrus obsession videos, Alex Goot, known for his Pop covers, & Janick Thibault, a French Canadian singer who also makes covers. Through having competent musicians, great mixing, a great video with the songs, & a singer with an affinity for the material, you can bet you're in for a treat with these renditions of Fall Out Boy classics. We give the album a 9.8/10. 9.8! That's crazy! A bit mislead with the sentences before, but at least they're not as bad as IGN."

"That's great, Austin. Really. I'm happy for you…"

"But you're still sad about what happened with Dallas. I understand. I won't wave my success in your face any longer."

"Thanks."

"I think I know how to cheer you up."

"How?"

"Meet me at my house tonight. I'll show you."

"Ok."

"I've got some stuff to do. See you then," he said, walking out of the store.

"Wonder what _he's_ got in store," Trish said.

"Me too. Can't be too bad. I mean, it's not like _he'd_ want to go out with me or anything. It's just a cheer up thing."

"Yeah, right. What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. Just thinking out loud there."

"Ok."

* * *

**The scene faded to later that night. Ally showed up at Austin's house. He texted her to go around to the gate to the backyard. She got there, seeing Dez standing in front of it. He opened the gate door.**

"This way, madam," he said.

"Why thank you, Dez," Ally said, walking through the gateway.

**He lead her to the picnic table in the middle of the yard, covered in a cover & a 3-pronged candle lit on top of it. He motioned for her to sit & she did. He walked towards the sliding glass door to Austin's house & then walked in. Austin then walked out the door & sat down in front of her on the other side of the table.**

"Well why don't _you_ look handsome," Ally said.

"Thanks. This is basically the look Patrick Stump wore in the Fall Out Boy, 'Take Over, The Breaks Over' video."

"Even the hat?"

"Yeah," he said, taking it off & setting it on the table to the side. "But enough about me, I see you wore a dressy...dress this evening," he said & they both chuckled a bit from the awkwardness of what he said.

"Yeah, well, when you texted me to put on something, 'dressy, but not too dressy,' I found this in my closet. I've just been wondering what's going to happen here."

"Well…" he snapped his fingers & Dez came out with two plates covered by metal covers, then put them on the table & pulled the covers off, revealing…

"Burgers and chips?" she asked.

**(And know, nonexistent British readers, or anyone else who thinks this, I mean American chips, not French fries)**

"Yep. Grilled them myself. Oh, and…" he said, moving a small cup out that was on his seat, then setting it in front of her. She smelled what was in it.

"Pickles? How'd you know I like them?"

"I asked Trish. I personally don't see the attraction, but if you like them, by all means."

"Thanks," she said, taking the bun off her burger & put the pickles on it. Austin then put some ketchup on his that Dez brought out, then cracked open a can of orange soda Dez had also brought out. Ally did the same with a diet Pepsi Dez brought her. They ate for a bit, then started talking.

"You know," Ally started, swallowing her food. "I was half-expecting you to play me more songs to cheer me up."

"Come on, give me some credit. I'm not the simpleton I seem to be. Music's great, but this is too serious to be mended simply with music. You need to be cheered up, not pitied cheaply."

"Well, thanks."

"So, Ally, look. Dallas, or he-who-shall-not-be-named was a scumbag. I called it from Day 1 with him. I gave him a shot though, since he was important to you. I'm not saying that I told you so, but you should've treaded more carefully."

"I _did_ though. I just let my guard down a bit more than I should've."

"Well, at least you treaded lightly. Thing is though, he always rubbed me the wrong way."

"I know. You were right. I guess I just don't have the right taste in guys."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Then what then? You think I should go out with you? I mean, you did say you would if I wanted to."

"No, I mean, maybe, but not now. You're still hurt over Dallas. I can't do that to you. Ally, I'm just saying, Dallas was a scumbag. He didn't deserve you & he never will. He's obviously got problems. It wasn't your fault & I don't blame you. We're all guaranteed a few fuck ups here & there & you just went through one that'll make you a better person in the long run."

"Well, thanks. I'm sorry I snapped a bit there."

"That's ok. You're feelings are fragile & I shouldn't've pushed as hard as I did. I have a habit of doing that sometimes."

"Yeah, I get you. Can we just talk about other stuff, more cheerful stuff?"

"Ok...Oh. my Fall Out Boy tribute's sold really well. It's only been half a week & it's doing really well."

"Good. I suspected when you were really stoked earlier at the store."

"Yeah. It's sold so well that Patrick & Pete want me to maybe to an actual full studio album of originals."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They just emailed me several hours ago. If it meets their expectations, then they'll want me back up there in several weeks to record new stuff for the label."

"Oh my god. That's great!"

"I know! We'll need to write some new songs & get demos ready. Of course, I'd wanna write with Patrick & pete as well, but I'll want you as my primary writing partner."

"Really? You don't want some professional writers?"

"Nope. It has to be with you. You've written several songs for me that are hits & you should get some professional credits to your name. Could get you more opportunities in the future."

"Oh my god. This is great!"

"Yeah. Your stage fright affecting you?"

"It's kicking in, yeah," she said, then her smile faded to indifference, on the verge of turning into a frown. She started hyperventilating slightly.

"Listen, calm down. This is a 'what-if,' it's not confirmed yet."

"That's true," she said, then started breathing deeply, calming down.

"Now that _that's_ said,I wanna thank you. You've been a big help with getting me where I am today  & you deserve a fair share of the credit for that."

"Thanks, Austin. Can we go back to eating now?"

"Oh, shit yeah," he said & they dug into their food once again.

**...**

**PEACE**

**…**


	16. Ch. 16: 'Making Of…'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Fall Out Boy:  
> Sugar, We're Goin' down (R5 Cover)  
> It's not a Side Effect of the Cocaine, I Am Thinking It Must Be Love
> 
> Disclaimer: any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up & read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.
> 
> Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

**Ch. 16: 'Making Of…'**

**…**

**The video opened to see Austin pressing the record button, then backed up a bit, revealing Patrick Stump & Pete Wentz in the middle & left seats on those sides of the screen.**

"What up, my peeps?" Austin said, arms spread out, then he put them down & sat in the chair on the right of the screen. "I'm Austin Moon..."

"I'm Patrick Stump..."

"And I'm Pete Wentz..."

"And you're watching the behind the scenes of my Fall Out Boy tribute albums right here, on YouTube."

**(The drums from 'Sugar, We're Goin' Down' started playing, then the guitars kicked in, leading to Austin's vocals)**

"Now, you might be wondering why we chose Austin for this project," Pete said in a new shot with just him & Patrick sitting in front of the soundboard outside of the recording booth.

"It was because since we put Fall Out Boy on hiatus, we've had extra time to just soak in the world around us & see what today's younger generation is focusing on in music," Patrick said. "And Austin's just the latest person to come to our attention."

"We listened to a mix of his covers of a wide range of artists he's done, including ourselves, & his original songs, one of which got him some attention a few months ago," Pete said.

"Then he did the song 'A Billion Hits,' which really keyed us into his hard rock edge & his sense of humor, which we ourselves put our personal edges into our songs with Fall Out Boy. We saw his potential & contacted him asking him if he wanted to record a Fall Out Boy tribute compilation & release it on my record label, Decaydance. He got back to me & agreed happily. We told him he could use our studio up here in New York City for the project & the rest is history."

**It turned to Austin talking in the same location, the music changed to the chorus of 'A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More 'Touch Me.'**

"When I got the email, I didn't know what to think. I was wondering if it was even real or not, but then I talked to Pete on Skype & we worked out all the confusion over this. By the end of it, I was on board. I mean, getting official support from the original guys from Fall Out Boy to do covers? I wouldn't've believed you if you told me I would be doing this when I was performing 'Sugar' with my cousins & my cousin, Rydel's, future boyfriend, Ellington, whom you guys will see in the videos of our sessions, that I've uploaded" a video of Austin & those he mentioned came on the screen.

"Sugar, We're Going Down!" his cousin yelled (I'm not sure which. I think Riker, but I'm not too sure). They started the song.

"Am I more than you bargained for yet?" Austin started singing, then it cut back to Austin in 2011, from when the current video was filmed.

"I mean, I was performing my favorite Fall Out Boy song in a childhood band I had with my family not 3 years ago &, now, I'm recording with Patrick Stump & Pete Wentz themselves producing this project. I've only dreamed about something like this. Now, to get this done right, I wanted only who I felt was the best of the YouTube artists, so, I got Dave Days & Alex Goot. Now, unfortunately, Alex wasn't sure if he was gonna make it, so I contacted Janick Thibault, who does a great cover of Simple Plan's 'This Song Saved My Life,' as a back up. Luckily, Alex got there & was able to join us. Though it was a bit unnecessary, since we had more than enough people, but we'll just pick & choose which recordings to keep in post. Now, basically, we had a lot of preplanning that went into this project. I told the guys, once they agreed to it, to look up the parts I wanted them to play & listen to the songs closely because I wanted to do them as closely as possible, but also mix them in a way for my own spin on it, so you'd be able to tell it's my version."

"Yeah, I agreed to do this because I felt it was a cool opportunity. I haven't done Fall Out Boy myself & I doubt I will anytime soon," Dave said when the camera changed to him. "I always liked Fall Out Boy & the project was a good way to get a lot of their songs under my belt. Honestly, listening to the songs, I had a good time with them & doing this was fun. I'd probably work with Austin again if the project's right, ya know?"

"I've always been more into Simple Plan myself," Janick started in his French-Canadian accent. "But when Austin messaged me about it, I couldn't say no. I mean, Fall Out Boy is also one of my favorite bands, so I jumped at the chance."

"Once I knew Dave was on this project & I listened to Fall Out Boy's music, I was on this as soon as I could make sure I had my schedule worked out," Alex said.

"I'm thinking everyone had a good time. I mean, we planned to do all the songs in one continuous take on each day, so I'm sure there was some contention there, but once we had everything set up, they were ready to go. It _did_ get a bit tiring around halfway into the second day, but that's only because of the amount of songs in that stretch of time."

"Now, you guys might be wondering why I don't appear in the main videos," Pete started. "That's because after some approval of lyric & song name changes Austin wanted to do, I had other business to take care of, so I was unable to be there for the main recordings. I was, however, able to make it for the rerecordings of some of the stuff & the post production stuff we did for this stuff. Everything else was handled by Patrick, since he was our main composer for Fall Out Boy, he could handle the direction Austin wanted to take our songs in."

"One thing that we had in mind when recording this album was that Austin wanted to take our Pop Punk/Emo edge we had & translate that into what he considers Punk. You know, an emphasis on the guitars, powerful vocals with the lyrics, & just a more down-to-Earth feel than what he feels a lot of music is missing today," Patrick started. "We can empathize, seeing the sorry state music's in for the mainstream side of it. If we ever start up Fall Out Boy again, you can bet we'll be doing our part to help save rock & roll & bring good music back into the mainstream."

"Yeah. Austin's certainly got the right idea with his production style of the songs he's been doing so far on YouTube. It's gotta be real instruments rather than computerized ones that get into the recordings. As we've gone through the songs in post, he's been a big proponent of having the guitars out & loud, the drums being always present, the bass being noticeable, & the vocals being center stage, or something roughly like that. He wanted a whole 90s-type of product, a la Green Day's Dookie. We've always been fans of Green Day ourselves, so we immediately understood."

"So, then when we got to work, we got musicians, vocalists, & wherever else he needed to recreate our albums his way. He wanted to do the videos in one take each, then fix anything that might've gone wrong in post. He said that this was important for him, so we went along with it. Honestly, having music videos for each song that are in a mix of one combined video & then individual videos so people can listen to only specific songs, that's a great idea."

"Yeah. I mean, we've only done a few music videos per album. It would be great to do something like that eventually."

"Yeah."

**The video then went to show Austin in the booth. He had an acoustic guitar & sat down on a stool, put his headphones on, the one covering his right ear put behind that ear, then he adjusted the mic to the right height in front of him. He then cleared his throat & started playing.**

Why can you read me like no one else?  
I hide behind these words but I'm coming out  
I wish I kept them behind my tongue  
I hide behind these words but I'm coming out

Put your hand between an aching head and an aching world  
We'll make them so jealous, we'll make them hate us  
An aching head and an aching world  
We'll make them so jealous, we'll make them so jealous

**The music kept playing, a bit lower in volume, as Stump talked more.**

"The morning we started recording, we had Austin do a sound check, as well as to warm up his voice for the day. He decided to do our acoustic song, 'It's Not a Side Effect of the Cocaine, I Am Thinking It Must Be Love' & from there, I knew this was going to go well. He just has a natural presence & ability for this stuff. He told me that he's been waiting for this chance for years now &, by God, it shows. If all goes well, I'd like to see his prowess with original songs recorded in the studio."

**It went back to Austin playing, the volume went back to normal.**

Put your hand between an aching head and an aching world  
We'll make them so jealous, we'll make them hate us  
Aching head and an aching world

**It went to a close up of Austin's face.**

Think of all the places  
Where you've been lost and found out.

**The video immediately went black.**

**Text came on the screen.**

**'Thanks for watching. Links to all my stuff on iTunes in the description for all those interested. See ya later.'**

**…**

**PEACE**

**...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, no joke. Enter this link in your search bar & you'll see. www.youtube.com/watch?v=r39mCUbV0II


	17. More Fun With Fall Out Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Fall Out Boy:  
> Homesick At Space Camp  
> Sending Post Cards From a Plane Crash (Wish You Were Here)  
> Chicago Is So Two Years Ago  
> The Pros and Cons of Breathing  
> Grenade Jumper  
> Reinventing the Wheel to Run myself Over  
> The Patron Saint of Liars & Fakes  
> It's Not a Side Effect of the Cocaine, I Am Thinking It Must Be Love
> 
> Disclaimer: any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up & read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.
> 
> Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

**Ch. 17: More Fun With Fall Out Boy  
**

**...**

"All right, guys. You know how I started the music video contest? Well, I'm extending it by a week to give anyone who would wanna make music videos of these songs a bit more time. That's right, it's time for more of the Fall Out Boy tribute cover songs. This is the third session we had where we basically recorded the rest of the songs from _Take This to Your Grave_ for a later thing. In response to some of you guys complaining about the release format, I talked to the guys  & we basically now have a few options for you guys to buy the songs on iTunes. You guys can either get the few packs that have the songs in my order, or you can get the albums as they were in their original orders. For _Folie à Deux_ , those songs are just gonna be put on to the tail end of Infinity on High. Yeah, the albums have the same names as the originals, but they're still my versions. Hope you guys are happy. Also, due to your guys' support of this tribute, I'm gonna be able to record my own album. Thanks to everyone. Anyways, on to the new songs," he said & it faded to the studio. Everyone was setting up again.

"All right, you guys ready?" Patrick asked them.

"Uh, yeah," Austin said, looking all around & the other guys nodded.

"All right. First this morning we have 'Homesick at Space Camp.'"

"All right. Ellington," Austin said, then he pointed to him & he started with his drums. Dave played his guitar for a few seconds before Austin began singing & played as well, with Janick playing the bass.

Landing on a runway in Chicago  
And I'm grounding all my dreams of ever really seeing California,  
Because I know what's in between is something  
Sensual in such non-conventional ways

Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say  
Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say  
(Tonight I'm writing you) A million miles away.  
Tonight is all about "We miss you" (miss you) miss you (miss you)  
Tonight is all about "We miss you"

And I can't forget your style and your cynicism  
Somehow, it was like you were the first to listen to everything we said  
My smile's an open wound without you  
And my hands are tied to pages inked to bring you back

Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say  
(Tonight I'm writing you) A million miles away.  
Tonight is all about "We miss you" (miss you) miss you (miss you)  
Tonight is all about "We miss you" now

**They played the instrumental with Ellington & Janick doing the harmonies from the original version of the song.**

These friends are, new friends are golden  
These friends are, new friends are golden  
These friends are, new friends are golden  
These friends are, new friends are

Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say  
Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say  
Tonight the headphones will deliver you the words that I can't say

These friends are, new friends are golden

**They transitioned into 'Sending Postcards From a Plane Crash (Wish You Were Here)'.**

I am such a sucker, and I'm always the last to know  
My insides are copper, I'd kill to make them gold  
Conversation got me here, another night alone in the city  
So make my bed the grave and shovel dirt onto my sheets

Every friend we ever had in common  
I will sever the tie, sever the tie with you  
You can thank your lucky stars  
That everything I wish for will never come true

When you go, I will forget everything about you  
When you go, I will forget everything about you

I have seen sinking ships go down with more grace than you

Turn this up, I'll tune you out  
Another night alone in the city, yeah  
Fake it like you matter  
That's a lie we can both keep up

Every friend we ever had in common  
I will sever the tie, sever the tie with you  
You can thank your lucky stars  
Everything I wish for will never come true

When you go, I will forget everything about you  
When you go, I will forget everything about you

I will forget you  
(When you go, I will forget everything about you)  
When you go, (I will forget everything about you)

**They went into a calm instrumental for a bit.**

Every friend we ever had in common  
I will sever the tie, sever the tie with you  
You can thank your lucky stars  
Everything I wish for will never come true

**They finished. Austin took a sip of water.**

"And now for a bit of 'Chicago Is So Two Years Ago'," Stump said.

"Or Miami is so two years ago," Austin laughed slightly. "It is though, seriously. Can't wait to see beyond it. All right. 1, 2, 3, 4," he said & they all started playing again.

My heart is on my sleeve  
Wear it like a bruise or black eye  
My badge, my witness means that I believed  
Every single lie you said

'Cause every pane of glass that your pebbles tap  
Negates the pains I went through to avoid you  
And every little pat on the shoulder for attention  
Fails to mention I still hate you

But there's a light on in Chicago  
And I know I should be home  
All the colors of the street signs  
They remind me of the pick-up truck out in front of your neighbor's house

She took me down and said  
"Boys like you are overrated" (So save your breath)  
Loaded words and loaded friends  
Are loaded guns to our heads

'Cause every pane of glass that your pebbles tap  
Negates the pains I went through to avoid you  
And every little pat on the shoulder for attention  
Fails to mention I still hate you

But there's a light on in Chicago  
And I know I should be home  
All the colors of the street signs  
They remind me of the pick-up truck out in front of your neighbor's house

**All of them stopped except for Austin singing.**

You want apologies?  
Girl, you might hold your breath  
Until your breathing stops forever, forever

**(The bass crept back in)**

The only thing you'll get is this curse on your lips  
I hope they taste of me forever

And there's a light on in Chicago (every pane of glass)  
And I know I should be home (every pane of glass)  
And the colors of the street signs

**The bass stopped.**

They remind me of the pick-up truck out in front of your neighbor's

**They all began playing again.**

With every breath, I wish your body will be broken again, again  
With every breath, I wish your body will be broken again, again  
(Well there's a light on)  
With every breath, I wish your body will be broken again, again  
(Light)  
With every breath, I wish your body will be broken again

**The guitars kept playing solo notes until Ellington played the drum beat & they went into 'The Pros & Cons of Breathing.' The guitars played the chords, then Austin started singing.**

Bury me standing under your window with this cinderblock in hand  
Yeah, 'cause no one will ever feel like this again  
And if I could move, I'm sure it would only be to crawl back to you  
Must've dragged my guts a block  
They were gone by the time we

Whoa, I want to hate you half as much as I hate myself  
You know that I could crush you with my voice  
Whoa, I want to hate you half as much as I hate myself  
You know that I could crush you with my voice

Stood on my roof and tried to see you forgetting about me  
Hide the details, I don't want to know a thing

**They went into the instrumental for a bit, then Austin sang again.**

I hate the way you say my name  
Like it's something secret  
My pen is the barrel of the gun  
Remind me which side you should be on

Whoa, I want to hate you half as much as I hate myself  
You know that I could crush you with my voice  
Whoa, I want to hate you half as much as I hate myself  
You know that I could crush you with my voice

Stood on my roof and tried to see you forgetting about me  
Hide the details, I don't want to know a thing

Wish that I was as invisible as you  
Make me feel  
Wish that I was as invisible as you  
Make me feel

**(A speaker sound effect was used on Austin's voice)**

Whoa, I want to hate you half as much as I hate my  
Whoa, I want to hate you half as much as I hate my  
**(It went back to normal)** Whoa, I want to hate you half as much as I hate myself  
You know that I could crush you with my voice  
Whoa, I want to hate you half as much as I hate myself  
You know that I could crush you with my voice

**They finished the song.**

"All right," Austin said. "Who's ready for some grenade jumping? All right, this goes out to the subscribers & our dear friends. You guys have been with us from the very beginning & we just wanna say, thanks," he continued & the guys nodded in agreement before Austin went into the guitar chords of the song.

**Ellington came in on the drums.**

Yeah!

**They all played a bit more.**

My heart ticks in beat with these kids that I grew up with  
Living like life's going out of style  
And you came to watch us play  
Like a "Big shot talent," but at the end of the day you know, wha-ho  
We come from where we come home (WHOOOA)

Hey Guys, you were our only friends,  
And I know this is belated, we love you back

They'll say it's not worth it  
so we'll leave this town in ruin  
Living like life's going out of style  
You came to watch us play (to watch us play)  
Like a "Big shot talent," but at the end of the day you know, wha-ho  
Those busted lips, we take it home

**They all sang. Pictures of Austin with Ally, Dez, & Trish, Dave & his friends, Alex with Dave, Chad Sugg, & some others he's collaborated with, & Janick with his friends all flashed on the screen as they did.**

Hey Guys, you were our only friends,  
And I know this is belated, we love you back  
Sooo,  
Hey Guys, you were our only friends,  
And I know this is belated, we love you back

I know you would be there either way  
So glad it seems like these times will never fade  
I know you would be there either way  
So glad it seems like these times will never fade

Hey Guys, you were our only friends,  
And I know this is belated, we love you back (Go!)  
Hey Guys, you were our only friends (our only friends)  
And I know this is belated, we love you back

I know you would be there either way  
So glad it seems like these times will never fade  
(I know you would be there either way  
So glad it seems like these times will never fade)  
Hey Guys, you were our only friends,  
And I know this is belated, we love you back (we love you back)

**The song ended with a brief snapshot of all of them outside the studio door with a caption that read, 'Without our subscribers & followers, we'd be nothing. From the bottom of our hearts, thanks for sticking with us.'**

* * *

**When it came back from the snapshot…**

"All right, guys. Let's reinvent the wheel," Austin said & they began.

I could walk this fine line between elation and success  
But we all know which way I'm going  
So strike the stake between my chest  
So, "you have to prove yourself"  
You'll have to prove it to me

So now you're waiting up for him  
You're wasting time, yeah, every time

Whoa, can't do it by myself  
Whoa, can't do it by myself  
Whoa, can't do it by myself  
Whoa, can't do it by myself

Whoa, can't do it by myself  
I can't wake up to these reminders of who I am  
A failure at everything, 17 going on extinct  
I know my place is nowhere you should roam

So now you're waiting up for him (waiting up for him)  
You're wasting time, yeah every time, yeah

Whoa, can't do it by myself  
Whoa, can't do it by myself  
Whoa, can't do it by myself  
Whoa, can't do it by myself

**They went into the quick instrumental.**

Whoa, can't do it by myself (can't do it by myself)  
Whoa, can't do it by myself  
Whoa, can't do it by myself (can't do it by myself)  
Whoa, can't do it by myself

(You have to prove)

**They finished the song.**

"All right. I might not be St. Jimmy, but I am the Patron Saint of Liars & Fakes," Austin said & they started.

I'm holding out, and I'm holding on  
To every letter and every song  
I wrote myself out of the day we ever had to meet  
Are you through with me?

So...

And when it all goes to hell  
Will you be able to tell  
Me 'sorry' with a straight face?

And when it all goes to hell  
Will you be able to tell  
Me 'sorry' with a straight face? (Let's go!)

I'm all ears, and I'm all scars  
To hear you tell me, "Boys like you try too hard  
To look not quite as desperate"  
And I'm hanging on, but I still know the way to make your make-up run

So...

And when it all goes to hell  
Will you be able to tell  
Me 'sorry' with a straight face?

And when it all goes to hell  
Will you be able to tell  
Me 'sorry' with a straight face?

And when it all goes to hell  
Will you be able to tell  
Me 'sorry' with a straight face?

(And when it all goes to hell  
Will you be able to tell  
Me 'sorry' with a straight face?)  
(Take this to your grave, and I'll take it to mine)

**They went into the instrumental. Then Austin sang as they finished out the song.**

And when it all goes to hell  
And when it all goes to hell  
And when it all goes to hell  
And when it all goes

**They finished on the last chord & left it hanging a bit till they inevitably stopped the chord.**

**The video faded to a few days before while Austin was in the booth during the sound check.**

"I got your picture, I'm coming with you. Dear Maria, let me in. There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm the pen," Austin sang to himself.

"Austin, we're ready for the sound check," Stump said. "You ready with the song?"

"Yeah," Austin replied.

"All right, anytime you're ready."

**Austin started with the chords.**

Why can you read me like no one else?  
I hide behind these words, but I'm coming out  
I wish I kept them behind my tongue  
I hide behind these words, but I'm coming out

Put your hand between an aching head and an aching world  
We'll make them so jealous, we'll make them hate us  
An aching head and an aching world  
We'll make them so jealous, we'll make them so jealous

Always you make my stomach turn  
And all the long drives with my friends blur  
And I wish I kept them inside my mind  
I hide behind these words

And think of all the places  
Where you've been lost and then found out  
In between my sheets,  
In between the rights and the wrongs

Put your hand between an aching head and an aching world  
We'll make them so jealous, we'll make them hate us  
Aching head and an aching world

Think of all the places  
Where you've been lost and found out.

**The video went black.**

**…**

**PEACE**

**...**


	18. The "Kayla" Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought I needed to do this, which I did, considering what I plan to do with the ending of this prequel. Another explicit chapter.  
> Also, another condensation one.
> 
> Songs:  
> Bang Bang (Green Day)  
> Keep the Change, You Filthy Animal (All Time Low)  
> Pulling Teeth (Green Day)
> 
> Disclaimer: any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up & read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.
> 
> Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

**Ch. 18: The "Kayla" Problem**

**...  
**

**8/13/16** **(Timeline A, B, C)** **:**

**Austin & his band were at a park, gearing up for a concert n stage. He put on his guitar with the strap & then tapped on his mic to check the level as everyone was still getting ready.**

"Hey, everyone," he said & everyone clapped after quieting down. "You hear Green Day's newest single from their upcoming album, 'Bang Bang'?" the crowd cheered. "All right. Now, the last album released was ¡Tré! & that was 2012. It's their goddamn 30th anniversary year, so let's do this shit right!" he said, then turned back to his band & they began playing. The chords began with the drums, then he turned back towards the crowd & they started going in it full-force.

I get my kicks and I wanna start a rager  
I wanna dance like I'm on the video  
I got a fever for the violent behavior  
I'm sweatin' bullets like a modern Romeo

 **Ryker:** Bang, bang, give me fame  
**Austin:** Shoot me up to entertain  
I am a semi-automatic lonely boy  
You're dead, I'm well fed  
Give me death or give me head  
Daddy's little psycho and mommy's little soldier

I testify like a lullaby of memories  
Broadcasting live and it's on my radio  
I got my photobomb, I got my Vietnam  
I love a lie just like anybody else

 **Ellington:** Bang, bang, give me fame  
**Austin:** Shoot me up to entertain  
I am a semi-automatic lonely boy  
**Rydel:** You're dead, I'm well fed  
**Austin:** Give me death or give me head  
Broadcasting from my room and playin' with my toys  
I wanna be a celebrity martyr  
The leading man in my own private drama  
Hoorah, bang, bang, hoorah, bang, bang, the hero of the hour  
Daddy's little psycho and mommy's little soldier

**They went into the slower section, playing the bridge.**

I wanna be like the soldiers on the screen  
It's my private movie (Holy War)  
Oh baby, baby, this is Viva Vendetta  
Oh this is love or it's World War Zero

**They kicked the speed back up.**

I wanna be a celebrity martyr  
The leading man in my own private drama  
Hoorah, bang, bang, hoorah, bang, bang, the hero of the hour  
Daddy's little psycho and mommy's little soldier  
I wanna be a celebrity martyr  
The leading man in my own private drama  
Hoorah, bang, bang, hoorah, bang, bang, the hero of the hour  
Daddy's little psycho and mommy's little soldier

**They finished the song & the scene changed**

* * *

**3/15/12:**

"Hey, guys. Austin here. I'm here today to announce the winners of the music video contest that ended yesterday. Dez & I combed through your submissions & found, what we think, are the best of the batch. So, here's the ones that made the cut & will be featured on my channel. From Foxhuntpictures, we have a music video for 'Sugar, We're Goin' Down' which is a near remake of Fall Out Boy's music video, but with the added effect of it actually making sense. It's more a story with the usual 'dad doesn't like who his daughter's dating & would prefer she date someone more to his liking' cliche, but with a nice twist on it I think you guys would find refreshing. I won't spoil it here, but check it out. I've saved it in a playlist that's linked in the description. Next up, we have GatFire with their video for my cover of 'Coffee's For Closers,' which actually involved me shooting at their studio here in Miami. They contacted me for the shoot & we shot it over a few days. Again, not gonna spoil it, so just go to the playlist. The next video, is one for the song '27' by Spike the Beagle, then one for 'She's My Winona', then, lastly, a video for 'Our Lawyers Made Us Change the Name of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued' by Bebop Productions. Honorable mentions go to Shout the Bat for their take on 'A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"', The Nth Degree for his take on 'Grenade Jumper', a great tribute to a lot of great bands, The T-Birds for 'Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things to Do Today', Luke the Fluke for 'She's My Winona', which mashes Fall Out Boy with Star Wars somehow, &, lastly, John Smith for his video for 'Thnks Fr Th Mars.' All of you guys made great, creative videos & I'll feature them here on my channel when I can get the files from you guys. So, yeah. Sorry for the big hiatus these last several weeks, but these last few have been REALLY crazy with everything. I can't tell you guys a lot, but just know that I'm putting my heart in this & it's all thanks to you guys. So, from the bottom of my heart, thanks for everything, I mean it. So, thanks for checking this out & I'll see you guys later, he said with a salute, then the video went black.

* * *

**Flashback: 9/12/11:**

"All right, Ally. What do we do now?" Ally said, sitting down in a computer chair in the room as Austin was looking over the lyrics in her book.

"Well, first, I was thinking of the opening monologue for the song as it starts up. You know, Flip a switch, turn on the lightning , something like that. Then, as the verse continues, there's a beat that comes on for a few more seconds, then the whole set of instruments come in, then, by the time the chorus comes in, it evolves into a wall of sound. Throughout the song, it just continues it. Maybe a great guitar solo in the middle. I'd really have to play my instruments to get it, but here's what I was thinking…" he said, then explained to her what he was envisioning.

* * *

**Later, on the way to Austin's garage…**

"So, what kind of sound are looking to do with this song?" Ally asked him.

"I think either Power Pop, or Pop Punk, seeing how the song's about proving yourself to people, those styles seem to fit best with it. You know, high energy, in your face lyrics, a constant upbeat feel. Those need to be constant. Maybe somewhere in the middle," he said, thinking & growing a smile.

Later in the day on Monday, after the school incident…

"Oh, that sucks," Ally said as she & Austin were hanging out at her dad's store. She was behind the counter ringing a guy up. "From how you tell it, and how the video showed, he had it coming and yet they still suspended you?"

"Yep. Unfortunately, we live in a society where the people that finally stand up for themselves get punished, while the ones who instigate shit walk away scot-free. God, I can't tell you how pissed I am. I just wanna get this angst out. I'm just not sure how…That's it!"

"What?"

"All Time Low has a song that I can use to perfectly illustrate my feelings. I'll see you later," he said, walking out of the Sonic Boom & sing to his garage to record everything.

* * *

**2 Days Later…**

**The video opened with the recording from Austin's phone.**

"Hey, Austin," Garrett said, walking up to him.

"Yes, Garrett?" Austin replied.

"Looks like I was wrong. You did make a viral video."

"Thanks Garrett. Now, run along to your class because I'm in too good a mood to deal with you today," he said, then patted him on the arm & walked back over to Dez.

"Yeah, well, maybe you can afford your dad's chemo now," he said.

**Austin turned around, getting mad, & walked up to him.**

"Care to repeat that? Speak into my good ear. I don't know if I heard you right," he said, putting his right hand behind his right ear.

"It's just, you know. Your dad being on chemo must be costing your family a bit, so maybe you can pitch in," he said & people started peering towards them.

"Oh. You wanna make fun of my dad? At least _my_ parents are still together. _Your_ parents are divorced  & living in different parts of the country."

"Yeah, well, at least they're healthy."

"You know what, Garrett? You're not worth it. This feud has been going on for so long that I'm tired of it."

"I see, but I'm not done. Do you know how much you've made from people seeing your video?"

"No, I get paid at the end of next month & I find out how much I made in the middle of it. It's still the third week of September."

"Well, I hope you use some of it to help out your folks."

"Trust me, we're ok. If my mom & dad need a bit more money, I'll be happy to pitch in," Austin said, clenching his right fist.

"Good," he noticed his fist. "Oh, am I making you mad?"

"You make me mad every day just by being an otherwise regular douchebag whenever you see me. Right now, you're making it personal & I'd like you to just go away before my pent-up anger from every other day these last few years comes out & I can't be held accountable for my actions."

"Oh really? Tell you what. Give me a good one, right here," he said, putting out his face within striking distance of Austin. "Come on, one free shot. Right here, on the jaw," he said, tapping his jaw.

"Austin," Dez said, whispering. Austin looked towards him, then back.

"Like I said," he said, then patted his cheek. "You're not worth it," he continued, then turned & walked away.

"Oh, you hear _that_ , everyone? Austin Moon says I'm not worth it," he turned around to say, yelling to get everyone's attention. "He's too much of a wuss to fight back."

"Hey, Garrett," Austin said & he turned around, then Austin socked him in the jaw with his right fist. "You said I could get a free shot in, you piece of shit," he shook his fist, then walked back towards Dez.

**The scene then went to the next part with a recreation of the office part.**

"Austin," Austin said, in the role of the principal. "Even though you have sufficient evidence to show that Garrett totally deserved that punch, we're suspending you from school for 2 weeks!" he added & the last few words echoed as Austin, as himself, cringed in anger at the thought alone.

"Ya know what?" Austin asked the principal. "Fine. I'll leave. Keep the change, you filthy animal," he said & then walked out.

**The music then started. The principal was just minding his own business later in the day, then he clicked on a YouTube link in his email & it showed Austin on a stage at the school with his duplicates playing the other instruments. He began singing directly into the camera.**

Are you having trouble finding sleep at night,  
Or does your lack of conscience tell you everything's all right?  
I trust your good intentions, that you're watching over others,  
But you must think that I'm crazy if I don't see through that grin,

**It then showed the scene of Garrett making fun of Austin from another recording made before, but forgot he had until he looked around on his external hard drive. The scene showed some people laughing behind Garrett. (The camera was being held by Dez, as he was filming stuff for a school project).**

So tell me what all the others know that I don't know  
Tell me why you talk me down (talk me down) wherever you go  
You're a saint, you're a queen,  
And I'm just another boy without a crown  
Tell me why you sell me out (Sell me out) everywhere you go,  
I just want to know what the others know (What the others know)

**The scene then went to the one from the beginning where Garrett was making fun of Austin's dad. There were alternating shots of Austin resisting the urge to punch him mixed in, that he shot later.**

So vindictive, you'll say anything you like  
Your face's smirk, the steps you take  
You know you never could get it right  
And talk is cheap, so make believe, your secrets find the grave  
It's too late, you gave up your last chance to walk away

**Austin then punched Garrett again & then it went to him & his doppelgänger band.**

So tell me what all the others know that I don't know  
Tell me why you talk me down (talk me down) wherever you go  
You're a saint, you're a queen  
And I'm just another boy without a crown  
Tell me why you sell me out (Sell me out) everywhere you go,  
I just want to know what the others know

**Austin then walked through the halls of the school, added in post since he shot on his green screen, obviously, singing towards Garrett with anger in his eyes.**

You stand a little too tall, say a little too much  
Gonna make you bite that know-it-all tongue  
You tried a little too hard, now I'm calling that bluff  
Big plans are coming undone  
That's just typical, you're so cynical, couldn't make fun,  
I didn't want you to  
You're selling me out to the staff, I can't afford to lose

**He started wailing on Garrett, using a close-up of Garrett's face from the original video in alternate/reverse angles to show the punches landing.**

You stand a little too tall, say a little too much  
Gonna make you bite that know-it-all tongue  
You tried a little too hard, now I'm calling that bluff  
Big plans are coming undone  
That's just typical (Typical), you're so cynical (Cynical), couldn't make fun,  
I didn't want you to,  
You set yourself up to lose,

**It went back to him playing with the clones on the stage.**

So tell me what all the others know that I don't know  
Tell me why you talk me down (talk me down) wherever you go  
You're a saint, you're a queen,  
And I'm just another boy without a crown  
Tell me why you sell me out (Sell me out) everywhere you go,  
I just want to know what the others know

What the others know  
I'm never gonna let this go (What the others knows)  
What the others knows

**It went back to arrest falling on the ground & then ended with a cut to black.**

* * *

**The Next Day…**

**Austin was on Facebook, looking at the comments on the posted video.**

**Dez:** 'Great video, had a blast working on this!'

 **Kayla: '** Sucks that they suspended you & yet you had proof you were justified in doing that.'

 **Austin:** Yeah, I know.

 **Shane:** Good video. That idiot deserved it.

 **Austin:** I know, right?

* * *

**9/28/11:**

**Austin walked back into school that morning. He walked to his locker & put some of his binders in his backpack.**

"Hey…Austin," a voice called from behind him. He turned around.

"Garrett. How's the class douche bag today?" he asked, closing his locker door.

"I'm fine. Heard you had a bit of fun at the party almost 2 weeks ago. Especially with…Kayla. Yeah & two other girls. What's your point?"

"Well…Kayla's been going around saying you two are going out."

"Really? Well then."

"Yeah. You're not, are you?"

"No. We're not."

"Good. You're not worth her time."

"Let me guess, you are?"

"Yeah."

"Figures."

"Hey, Austin," Kayla said as she walked up to him.

"Hey, Kayla."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing. Just talking to Garrett here. He tells me you've been telling everyone we're going out?" he said as he walked them down the hall.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I thought we were."

"Well, we're not. We hooked up at your party, but Kate & Emily were also there. Not to mention you weren't my first of the night, nor my last," he said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"However, if you'd like to do it again, I wouldn't say no."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll let you know when I'd want to."

"All right. I'll be waiting."

* * *

**11/1/16:**

"Hey, Kayla."

"Austin. Hey."

"Listen, do you wanna hook up later today?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm not even going to question why you waited over a month."

"Great. Tell you what, my mom's taking my dad to a doctor's appointment a little before school gets out, so if you want, we can go back to my place for a little while."

"Really? Yeah, that sounds great!" she said & they both heard the bell ring for first period & they went t their classes.

* * *

**That Afternoon…**

**Austin drove them both to his house. When they got there, they both walked up to his room & he closed the door. They started disrobing. Austin started with his jacket, Kayla her shoes & socks.**

"So, we have an understanding, right? Just a friends-with-benefits situation here?" he said, getting his shirt off.

"Yeah, totally," she got her jeans off.

"I feel bad," he got his shoes & socks off.

"Why?" she pulled her shirt off.

"I told Dez I wouldn't be doing something like this," he got his jeans off.

"Really?" they were both in their underwear & standing, looking towards each other.

"Yeah. It was just something I said. Don't ask."

"All right," she said & he kissed her deeply.

"That's a…great set of lingerie," he said in between kisses.

"Really…? Well then…Why don't you…take it off me then."

"Oh, I will," he said, reaching around & unhooking her bra. She let it fall to the floor.

"You got that off quickly."

"Your boobs are so big, it was loose," he went back to kissing her.

**She reached her hand down into his boxers & grabbed him, then started stroking it. They both moaned into each other's mouths. She then bent down & got on her knees, removing his boxers. She gripped him in her hand, then took him in her mouth, looking him in the eyes as she bobbed up & down. He breathed hard as she did. She smiled & moaned, causing him to tilt his head back in pleasure.**

"How'd you get so good at this?"

"I wasch porn," she said, mouth full, then sped up a bit into a good rhythm. She continued until he got close.

"Uh. I'm so close."

**She held his head in her mouth, while jerking him fast until he came, at which point she held her whole mouth on it, letting him empty into her throat. After that, she stood up & pushed him back on his bed. She reached into his pants' pocket into his wallet & pulled out a condom, throwing it to him. He smiled, then got it out & put it on. She then got on him & sank onto his dick, then started to ride him.**

**The scene faded to afterwards. They were lying under his blanket.**

"That…was great," he said.

"Yep. Listen, I have women's Basketball practice in half an hour. You wanna join me in the shower?"

"Oh yeah, sure," he said & they got up, got their clothes, & went into his bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

**11/4/11, 6:45 AM:**

**Austin got a text from Kayla. It was a picture of her boobs, as she was topless in her bathroom, just out of the shower, evident as she was still wet. He looked at it. He texted her back.**

_**Great, now I'm hard.** _

**Kayla:** _**Hoped you would be. I want you to think of this picture until this afternoon, where I take care of your hard-on. Don't jerk it the whole day.** _

_**Ooh. That's gonna be tough, but I can't wait.** _

* * *

**That afternoon:**

**Austin & Kayla came in through his doorway. They took off their backpacks & started making out. Austin reached under her shirt & bra, feeling her boobs.**

"You're so gonna get it for making me wait all day."

"Ooh. Show me."

"With pleasure."

**He then hiked them up & started licking & sucking her nipples. She moaned at the roughness. He then pushed her back on his bed, then started doing that again, then reached his hand under her jeans, unbuttoning them, then reaching under her panties & began playing with her clit. She breathed hard at the feeling. He then put a few fingers, his middle 2 fingers, in her pussy, driving her crazy. He then brought his fingers up, seeing her wetness, then put his fingers in her mouth for a few seconds, then stood up.**

"Shirt, bra, off," he said, snapping his fingers, then began to take off his shirt.

**She did as he commanded, then he was just in his boxers. He had a condom in his right hand. He then got on the bed & took off her jeans, then her panties & threw them on the floor. He then took off his boxers, put on the condom, then entered her. He thrusted in & out of her hard & fast, making her moan loudly. He played with her clit as he did, driving her wild.**

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum!" she yelled.

"Do it for me," he responded.

**She came on him & he slowed, not breaking his thrusting. He then flipped her over & had her on all fours, then entered her again, slow thrusts at first, then he picked up speed. He slapped her ass a few times.**

"Oh shit! You're so rough!" she yelled.

"Just keep moaning. I'm close!"

"Me too!" she said.

**He kept thrusting until he felt her cum again. He then exited her, took the condom off, & jerked himself fast until he came on her ass. She fell on the bed, exhausted, then he flipped her back on to her back & went up to her face & covered it with the rest of it, ending with having her drink a bit of it. He then got off her & laid back on his bed next to her.**

"God, you're just a powerhouse in the sack as you are at making music, aren't you?" she said, breathing hard.

"A bit, yeah. That & I've been waiting to have as much sex as I can for the last several years, so I'm just living my fantasies," he said, panting hard. "So listen."

"Yeah?"

"All next week, I'm going to be in New York City for a music thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Anyone going with you?"

"Just Dez, his girlfriend Trish, my cousin Rydel, her boyfriend Ellington, since they're both a singer & a drummer, & my songwriting partner, Ally."

"Ok. How's that songwriting with Ally going?"

"Oh great. We're really getting some work done for songs for an album I'm hoping to get out of this deal."

"Good. How's Ally?"

"Oh, she's good. Has a bit of a rough patch going on with her boyfriend, but it's nothing serious as far as I can tell."

"Ok, good," she got up & went to his bathroom. She got in the shower, then got out, dried off, got dressed, & left as Austin just laid there, watching TV."

* * *

**A few hours later…**

**Austin got a phone call.**

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Austin. It's Ally."

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"I just had a weird interaction with a girl here at the store with a girl who said to lay off of you. I told her I wasn't interested in you that way, but she kept telling me to lay off of you."

"Really? That's weird."

"Yeah. What have you been doing for the last few hours?"

"Well, after school, I was…hanging out with a friend, then I've just been watching TV for a little while. What did this person look like?"

"Let's see. Around 5'2, brunette, young. She was wearing a yellow shirt, jeans, sunglasses, & had a blue backpack. I didn't really get a good look at her face."

"All right. Thanks for letting me know."

"Ok. Just thought you should know."

"All right thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

**They hung up their phones.**

"It couldn't be, could it?"

* * *

**11/7/11:**

**Austin was lying on his hotel bed. He got a text.**

_**Kayla: What are you doing now?** _

_**Just lying here in my hotel room.** _

_**Here's a little something to get you doing something.** _

**She sent a pic of herself topless.**

_**That'll do. Hey, did you talk to Ally the other day?** _

_**Why do you ask?** _

_**Some girl talked to her about me & told her to lay off of me. I just wanted to know if that was you.** _

_**No, it wasn't.** _

_**Then, what did you do after you left my house?** _

_**I went to emergency Basketball practice.** _

_**Oh.** _

_**Yeah.** _

_**K.** _

* * *

**11/9/11:**

**Austin was in the studio, in between songs. His phone chimed & he checked it, seeing it was a text from Kayla.**

"Hey, Austin," Dave started. "You gonna keep checking your phone while we're recording?"

"Sorry, it's just this girl I know back home. I'm gonna turn this off," he said, turning his phone off. "She keeps texting me. It's, honestly, getting worrisome."

"Huh, Dallas is doing the same thing with me," Ally said, looking at the notifications on her phone outside of the recording room.

* * *

**11/21/11:**

"Kayla," Austin said as they met in the hallway at school.

"Hey."

"I need to tell you something," he said, hushed.

"What?" she asked.

"I need you to stop texting me so often."

"Why?"

"'Why?' You're texting me so much, I need to charge my phone after an hour of it being on with the screen off."

"Well, I just need to make sure you're ok."

"At every minute of the day? Unless I'm lying in a hospital bed on life support, you don't need to do that."

"Well, I can't help it. I'm obsessed with you."

"If you can't back off any bit, then we should end our deal. I was only in this for the sex, not a relationship."

"Well, _that_ makes you sound like a terrible person."

"I'm 16, what do you expect?"

"But, I love you."

"Sorry, but I don't feel that way about you," he said, then walked away.

"He just needs some space," she said, shrugging it off & walked to her class.

* * *

**1/9/12:**

**Austin walked into school, went to the cafeteria, & sat at a table with some of his friends.**

"Hey, Austin. Where were you the last week? You decide to take more time off from school?" one guy asked.

"Cody, dude, not cool. His dad died," his twin brother said.

"Thanks, Casey. Yeah, I took a week off to grieve. I'm, mostly, ok."

"Well, sorry, man."

"It's ok."

"Austin," Kayla said as she came up to the table.

"Kayla. Tatiana," he said, addressing her & her friend.

"Listen, I'm sorry for your loss. If you need to talk, I'm here for you."

"All right," he said & they walked off.

**Austin sighed as the bell rang for first period.**

**The scene faded again…**

* * *

**8/13/16** ****(Timeline A, B, C)** :**

"All right, now we move into 'Pulling Teeth,' a song I have a weird connection to. 1, 2, 3, 4…" he said & they began playing with Austin playing the guitar chords, then the rest joined in.

I'm all busted up, broken bones and nasty cuts  
Accidents will happen, but this time I can't get up  
She comes to check on me, making sure I'm on my knees  
After all, she's the one who put me in this state

Is she ultra-violent, is she disturbed?  
I better tell her that I love her  
Before she does it all over again  
Oh god, she's killing me

For now, I'll lie around  
Hell, that's all I can really do  
She takes good care of me  
Just keep saying my love is true

**He went into the guitar solo.**

Is she ultra-violent, is she disturbed?  
I better tell her that I love her  
Before she does it all over again  
Oh god, she's killing me

Looking out my window  
For someone that's passing by  
No one knows I'm locked in here  
All I do is cry

For now, I'll lie around  
Hell, that's all I can really do  
She takes good care of me  
Just keep saying my love is true

**...**

**PEACE**

**…**


	19. Ally & Dallas' Own Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was told I needed to do something like this, which I agreed, so I did. Here you go everyone.
> 
> Songs used:  
> (All Time Low): Break Your Little Heart, I Feel Like Dancing  
> X-Kid (Green Day)
> 
> Disclaimer: any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up & read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.
> 
> Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warning, mature subject in this one.

**Ch. 19: Ally & Dallas' Own Chapter**

**…**

**8/20/16 (Timeline A, B, C):**

"All right," Austin said at the show. "This next one's from our good friends, All Time Low, whom we've been touring with all this summer. It's a little ditty called 'Break Your Little Heart,'" he continued, then they started playing.

Wide awake, my mistake, so predictable  
You were fake, I was great  
Nothing personal

I'm walking, who's laughing now?  
(Who's laughing, who's laughing now?)  
I'm wasted, wasting time  
You talk for hours but you're wasting line  
A pretty face, but the chase ain't worth the prize

I'm gonna break your little heart,  
Watch you take the fall,  
Laughing all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two  
I'm gonna break your little heart in two

Party queen, cause a scene, so ridiculous  
Little dress, maybe less, so conspicuous

You're falling, who's crashing now?  
(Who's crashing, who's crashing now?)  
I'm wasted, wasting time  
I'm moving on, but you're left behind  
A pretty face, but the chase ain't worth the prize

I'm gonna break your little heart,  
Watch you take the fall,  
Laughing all the way to the hospital (Hospital)  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
I'm gonna break your little heart  
Show you to the door, sew yourself shut  
Now you're begging' for more (Begging for more)  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two

Don't be so sentimental, no  
This is love is accidental, so  
Give it up, this was never meant to be  
More than a memory for you

I'm gonna break your little heart,  
Watch you take the fall,  
Laughing all the way to the hospital (Hospital)  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do (When I break your little heart in two)  
I'm gonna break your little heart  
Show you to the door, sew yourself shut  
Now you're begging' for more (Don't be so sentimental)  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two

**They finished the song, Austin walked to stage right, & the scene faded.**

* * *

**10/15/11 (Morning):**

**Ally's phone rang.**

"Hello?" she said, answering it.

"Hey, Ally."

"Hey, Trish. How was last night with Dez?"

"It was good. Um…I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Um…when Dez & I were done with the movie, we talked about our favorite pizza toppings. After we found out we hated each other's toppings of choice, we changed the subject, then we went back to my house since, as you know, my parents are out of town for their anniversary…"

"Sure."

"Then one thing lead to another & he ended up staying the night…in my room."

"Oh. _Oh_. you mean you…?"

"Yep. Twice."

"Oh my god."

"I know!"

"So…how was it?"

"Honestly, not that good at first, but then when we really got going, it was great."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know it was a bit fast, but we were just so into each other. It was worth it."

"Wow."

"So, what happened last night with Dallas?"

"I don't know. Things were going great until when we were at the cliff on the edge of the city, then he tried to rape me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was scary."

"Man. You want me to come over to talk?"

"No. I'm all right. I'll see you at the store later. Bye."

"All right, bye," she said & they hung up.

* * *

**Dallas' Bedroom:**

'I new I shouldn't have tried something that quick,' he thought, looking at a picture of her on his phone. 'Girls like her want things to go slow. I'll come up with an excuse & talk to her later. When she's certain we're in a good place, I'll try again.'

* * *

**Later that day:**

"Good, I'll see you later," Dallas said & walked back to his stand. 'Good, good. Now, to just lay low with my normal self & put on this persona until the time's right,' he thought as he walked.

**Trish walked in through the doorway. She saw Dallas, smirking.**

"Hey, Ally.'

"Hey, Trish."

"Was that Dallas?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Hey, Trish, it's not your break time," a man said.

"Sorry, Mr. Alzate," she said, looking back at Ally.

"I'll tell you later," Ally said & Trish walked out.

* * *

**10/16/11:**

"Now, to Photoshop this picture of Ally…with this picture of Austin…there," he said, finalizing the picture. "Cute couple. Unfortunately for him, she will be mine. Now, to send this to random students at Ally's school…there. Now, for the fun."

* * *

**10/17/11:**

"Hey, Ally," Dallas said, entering the Sonic Boom.

"Dallas."

"How was school?"

"It was ok, except for the fact that someone sent a Photoshopped picture of Austin & I doing it to some of my classmates, so I had to deal with obvious slut shaming…but, seeing as I was level-headed through it, I got most of it to calm down before it got out of hand."

"Really? Wow. I wonder who did it. Whoever did is sick in the head. Hopefully this'll all blow over."

"Thanks."

"No prob. Listen, I'd love to stick around & comfort you more, but I'm due for my shift at the kiosk in 2 minutes," he said, checking his phone for the time.

"I understand. I'll see you later," she said.

He took her hand & kissed it, then winked. Ally smiled & he walked out the doorway. Austin **walked passed him, not being pleased to see him.**

* * *

**10/19/16:**

'Hmm. Ally seems to be in good spirits,' Dallas said as he looked at his phone with one headphone in as he watched _Gokaiger_. 'I just need to keep playing the good guy  & turn up the charm every time we speak & I'll be home free. Ooh. Hey, this Basco dude isn't half bad,' he thought, watching the episode.

* * *

**10/31/16:**

"All right, got a Basco costume from the people who made the one Austin had made for his video, Ally has no idea I'm dressed as him, &, best of all, she's dressed as Ahim. Maybe we could get some roleplay sex later," he said to himself in the mirror.

**A wave came over & he fell to his knees. He then came to, smirking.**

* * *

**Later that evening, as the sun was almost entirely set.**

"All right, this is a joke party song from All Time Low. It's Called, 'I Feel Like Dancing,'" he said & they began playing the opening.

"Hey," Dallas said to Ally.

"Hey," Ally said back.

"You wanna step out for a sec? I need to talk to you."

"Sure," she said & they walked out the front door. Austin saw as he began to sing.

"Shorty said she wants to run away,  
Says I look like a boy she used to date (Ha)  
Took me by the hand and pulled me to the stairs  
(I'm not interested, girl)"

"So, what's up?" she asked him.

"This…" he said & kissed her.

"Put her tongue all up in my ear (Gross)  
Almost made me spill my beer (Oh Shit)  
She's up and ready to go, but I don't care (Pssh, whatever)

"What was _that_ for?" she asked.

"'Cause I'm in the zone, turned off my phone  
I've got my own agenda"

"For giving me a second chance after that mishap," he answered & she smiled. "Milady," he said, extending his hand & she took it & he lead her in a Waltz-like dance as Austin sang.

"I feel like dancing tonight  
I'm gonna party like it's my civil right (Everybody get kinda awesome)  
It doesn't matter where, I don't care if people stare (Woah)  
'Cause I feel like dancing tonight"

**They finished as he dipped her back a bit.**

"Wanna go back in?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, nodding her head frantically.

"All right," he said, bringing her back up. 'Shit!' he thought & they both walked back in.

"Everybody getting kind of crunk  
I think some dude just grabbed my junk (Woah)  
Now I know how Ke$ha must be feeling (Like, what if we're the aliens?)  
Bros try and turn me upside down (down), I put a keg tap to my mouth (Wait, wait, wait)  
But that's okay, I'm dancing on the ceiling (Whoa)

'Cause I've got the groove, I'll bust a move  
Just try and stop me"

"Sing it with me!" Austin yelled & they all sang along.

"I feel like dancing tonight  
I'm gonna party like it's my civil right (Everybody get kinda awesome)  
It doesn't matter where, I don't care if people stare (Woah)  
'Cause I feel like dancing tonight"

**Things calmed down & Austin sang. People dressed as Police came on stage & lip synced as he sang on the third line, holding prop guns at everyone.**

"Somebody call the police (Ooh wooh)  
I think they're coming to get me  
They say: 'You've got the right to remain on the dance floor'  
So show us what you got 'cause you know that you've got more"

**The people dressed as police pulled their triggers, but all that came out was water & the confetti cannons went off on the sides of the stage into the audience.**

**They started playing again as everyone danced.**

"I feel like dancing tonight  
I came to party like it's my civil right (Everybody get kinda awesome)  
It doesn't matter where, I don't care if people stare (Woah)  
'Cause I feel like dancing tonight"

**Everyone went crazy as they sang one last one.**

"Oh, one more time  
I feel like dancing tonight, (I feel like dancing)  
I'm gonna party like it's my civil right, (Woah)  
It doesn't matter where, I don't care if people stare  
Because I feel like dancing tonight  
Oh, oh, oh, I feel like dancing tonight"

**They finished the song.**

* * *

**11/9/11:**

**Ally was sitting on a chair as Austin recorded 'Thnks Fr th Mmrs' as she was texting Dallas & smiled at what he was texting her.**

I'm gonna make it bend and break  
**Dave:** (It sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
**Alex, then Dave:** (Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)

**He got the text from her.**

'All right, time to reel her in,'' he thought & typed.

**She got his text.**

One night and one more time;  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter."

**She laughed, then texted him back.**

One night, yeah, and one more time;  
Thanks for the memories,  
Thanks for the memories  
See, "He tastes like you only sweeter," oh

**Dallas got the text, then texted her.**

* * *

**Minutes later…**

"Hey, Austin," Dave started. "You gonna keep checking your phone while we're recording?"

"Sorry, it's just this girl I know back home. I'm gonna turn this off," he said, turning his phone off. "She keeps texting me. It's, honestly, getting worrisome."

"Huh, Dallas is doing the same thing with me," Ally said, looking at the notifications on her phone outside of the recording room.

"All right, good segue. Now for 'Don't You know Who I Think I Am?'"

"Ally, Dez, Rydel, Trish, get in here," Austin said.

They looked at each other, then Stump, who gave them the go ahead. They entered & Austin lead them to a mic & had them put on some headphones.

"Why are we _here_?" Ally asked.

"Easy. You guys both know how this song goes, so I need you to do the clapping. It's simple, just do this," he clapped like they did in the original version of the song. "When I look your direction, got it?"

"Sure."

"Yeah, man."

"Ok. Let's start this thing," he said, strapping on his guitar again & gearing up, looking at them & began playing the opening chords. They clapped along.

**The guys all then came in as well.**

Whoa oh, oh oh Whoa oh, oh oh

**He looked away from them & they stopped momentarily.**

Penny for your thoughts, but a dollar for your insight,  
Or a fortune for your disaster  
And I'm just an artist and I'm drawing a blank

* * *

**11/24/11:**

"Hey, Ally. Where's that boyfriend of yours?" her dad asked as he was setting the table.

"I don't know. He said he'd be here by 5 and it's…4:59," she said, checking her phone clock.

**She then grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes & brought it out to the table. She heard a knock at the front door. She went to it & opened the door.**

"Hey, Ally," Dallas said.

"Where have you been and **(she sniffed the air)** have you been drinking?"

"Just had a few before I got here. I was nervous about meeting your dad, sho I had a few," he said, semi-slurring his words.

"'A few'?" she asked, a bit mad.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'm fine," he said, walking in kind of off balance.

"Hey," she said, walking around him. "You sure you're up for this?"

"Yeah. I've seen your dad around your guys' store. He seems like an approachable dude," he started walking again.

"You're sure you're okay enough to meet him?" she said, walking next to him. They stopped.

"Yeah, don't worry. I've met girls' parents before."

"Were you slightly drunk those other times?"

"I wasn't not a little buzzed."

"Ally, you gonna help me bring everything else to the table? Oh. You're Dallas, the kid from the kiosk. Hi, Lester," he said, extending his hand.

"Hello, sir," Dallas said, shaking his hand.

"Why don't you have a seat while we get the food?"

"Sure," Dallas said & he sat down at the table.

"Dad, I need to tell you something…" Ally said as they walked into the kitchen.

"What's up?"

"Dallas showed up here after having a few drinks."

"Oh. Why?"

"I don't know. I guess he was nervous about tonight."

"Oh. Understandable. What do you think we should do?"

"First, get some food in his stomach, then get through this dinner," she said, grabbing the plates & put the turkey on a big one, then started carrying them out to the table.

"Ah, good. Food," Dallas said.

"Yep. Did you eat anything already?"

"Not a lot. I was saving my stomach for tonight's feast."

"Well, you're in for a treat," Lester said as he came in the dining room. "Ally & I have prepared turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, gravy, &, if you're still hungry, apple pie with vanilla ice cream," he said, setting the stuffing & gravy down.

"Any corn?" Dallas asked.

"Oh yeah," he said, going back in the kitchen. Ally shook her head.

"He's always forgetting stuff like that," she said, sitting down.

"Yeah. Be glad that that's the only type of thing he forgets. The second my parents heard I'd be coming over here, they changed their reservation from a table for three to two."

"Oh my god. You poor guy."

"Yeah."

'Good, that sob story about how my parents really treat me reeled her in more. Sympathy card, check. My god, I'm a sociopath for using my relationship with my parents to get that, but as long as I can bed her…'

"All right. Corn," Lester said, coming in.

**He set the bowl on the table & sat down, grabbing the carving knife & started carving the turkey. Ally grabbed the mashed potato bowl & used a spoon to put some on her plate, then gave it to Dallas & he did the same.**

"So, um, where's the missus?" Dallas asked & Lester stopped cutting & Ally stopped poring corn on to her plate. Ally looked at him. "What? I'm sorry, I assumed she was still in the picture."

"She…left when I was 4. We have no idea where she is, or if she's even alive. Short of it is…we don't talk about it," Ally said.

"Oh. Again, sorry," Dallas said to her father.

"It's ok," Lester said, then went back to cutting the turkey & Dallas & Ally looked at each other for a few seconds before Ally poured some more corn on her plate, then handed the bow to him. He took it & she did the same for the stuffing.

* * *

**Later that night…**

"All right, Dallas. Thanks for stopping by. It was nice having you here," Lester said.

"Yeah, no problem. Ally, I'll see you later," he said & walked out, closing the door behind him. "All right. Got her dad's trust. I'm _this_ much closer to bagging this chick.'

* * *

**12/22/11:**

**Dallas knocked on Ally's door. She opened it in her sleepwear.**

"Hey, Ally."

"Dallas?" she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry for showing up so early today, but I just wanted to get you this…" he said, handing her a wrapped box.

"Um…thanks," she said, taking it. "Should I open it now, or…?"

"If you want. It's your Christmas present."

"I'll save it for Christmas. Wait here," she said, going back in her house. She came out with a small box of her own. "Open it whenever you want."

"Thanks. I'll save it for Christmas too," he said, putting it in his jacket pocket. "I'll see you at Austin's party," he said, walking back to his car.

* * *

**12/23/11:**

"You want a girl who'll put up with you doing _that_? I suggest you look somewhere else," she said then threw open the door  & slammed it, walking back downstairs.

**Suddenly, a girl fell out of the closet.**

"Hi," she said to him. "I'm Kayla. You see Austin anywhere?"

He just looked at her in confusion.

"No?"

"He's…downstairs. Do you have a thing for him?"

"Uh, yeah. We only had a thing going for a little while."

"Really? That could be useful later. Stand up," he said & she got up.

"You know where Austin is?"

"Yes, but you're fucking annoying," he said, punching her in the face, knocking her out. He caught her body & put her in the closet, closing the door.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

"If you so much as come within 5 feet of her, I'll kill you," Austin said.

"You _do_ have feelings for her. Fine. I'll let you sort things out, but know this; I'll be back for her. Mark my words," he said, then turned  & continued walking. He got to his car, got in it, started it up, then drove off.

"Ah, Austin. You can't keep me from her," he got the present box out of his pocket & opened it. It was a pair of wrist guards he told Ally he wanted. "Shame I had to escalate matters. She's a good girl. Too good, unfortunately, but I'll get her."

* * *

**The next day…**

**Ally was sitting at the table at Austin's house, holding the box Dallas gave her.**

"What'cha got?" Austin asked, sitting down.

"A present Dallas got me. I don't know whether I should open it or not."

"Do you wanna know what's in it?"

"Of course, but-"

"Then open it! If you don't like it, you can sell it on eBay."

"You're right," she said, opening the box.

**Inside was a photo of a brunette woman. She turned the photo over. 'P _enny Dawson née, Johnson, 2007_.'**

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"I think this is my mom," she said & they both looked at each other.

* * *

**8/20/16 (Timeline A, B, C):**

**Austin began strumming.**

Hey, little kid  
Did you wake up late one day?  
And you're not so young, but you're still dumb  
And you're numb to your old glory, but now it's gone

**Ellington came in on the drums**

I fell in love, but it didn't catch your fall  
Then I crashed into a wall  
**(The rest came in)** Then I fell to pieces on the floor  
Now you're sick to death

Bombs away (Bombs away)  
Here goes nothing, the shouting's over  
Hey X-Kid, bombs away  
Here goes nothing, the shouting's over and out  
Over and out again

**He strummed, looking down at his guitar & then back up as he sang again.**

I once was old enough to know better  
Then I was too young to care  
But who cares, I probably would  
But Hollywood is dead and gone

You fell in love, but then you just fell apart  
Like a kick in the head  
You're an X-Kid and you  
Never even got started again

Bombs away (Bombs away)  
Here goes nothing, the shouting's over  
Hey X-Kid, bombs away  
Here goes nothing, the shouting's over and out  
Over and out

**They switched up the chords a bit.**

And you were searching your soul  
And you got lost and out of control  
You went over the edge of joking  
Died of a broken heart

**They went into the instrumental, with Austin rocking the solo. He was running around a bit, then slid on his shins like Marty in _Back to the Future_ , then slid on his back, then came back up as the next verse came up & he was just strumming.**

Hey, little kid  
Did you wake up late one day?  
And you're not so young, but you're still dumb  
You're an X-Kid and you never even got started again

Bombs away  
Here goes nothing, the shouting's over  
Hey X-Kid, bombs away  
Here goes nothing, the shouting's over

Hey X-Kid, bombs away  
Here goes nothing, the shouting's over  
Hey X-Kid, bombs away  
Here goes nothing, the shouting's over and out  
Over and out  
Over and over and out

**He strummed the song out.**

**…**

**PEACE**

**…**


	20. The Next Step Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Forget About It (All Time Low)
> 
> Disclaimer: any songs I use the lyrics to work better if you listen to the songs when they come up, just saying. There's a list at the tail end of this story, just look them up & read along. I also tend to leave some space for imagination, so just imagine what's happening if you'd like while the songs are playing.
> 
> Also, if you guys wanna point out any grammatical, spelling, or continuity errors I accidentally let slip by, please let me know either through reviews, or PMs. They'd be greatly appreciated in the long run.

**Ch. 20: The Next Step Begins**

**…**

**4/5/12:**

**The video opened with Austin, Ellington, Rydel, & Riker all tuning their instruments. Austin did a few quick strums, then he looked back at them, then went up to his mic, Rydel strummed her guitar a bit, then Austin counted them in & they all started playing.**

_(One, two, three!)_

**It went to them recording with Austin strumming his guitar with headphones on as they recorded the instrumental track.**

You are a hand full of roses, thorns and a cheap bouquet  
True, I'm a walking disaster, they told you to stay away  
Seems like I'm making a deal with the devil  
Who's whispering softly to me,

"Are you sure that she's the one?"

**It went to them recording a song while facing each other in the booth with Austin singing, switching angles every several seconds.**

'Cause I feel like a bad joke  
Walk the tight rope to hold on to you  
Was it real, or a love scene from a bad dream  
I don't think I can forget about it

**It showed Austin with the sound mixer guy & Patrick Stump sitting outside the booth listening back to the recordings, then to Austin & Dez editing some of the music videos on Austin's computer in his garage.**

You are a shining example of why I don't sleep at all  
T-t-too many sheep on the brain to make sense of a late night call  
Talking in circles and chasing the tale of a love-drawn distant memory  
Am I sure that she's the one?

**Them performing on the stage they were on from the beginning came back & it switched angles with it showing Austin singing, then him strumming his guitar in an angled close-up from the bottom of the guitar to the right wall. Then Riker playing, then Rydel smiling while she was playing, then Ellington.**

'Cause I feel like a bad joke  
Walk the tight rope to hold on to you  
_Gotta know_ , was it real, or a love scene from a bad dream  
I don't think I can forget about it

**It showed Austin being recorded skateboarding for a music video for one of the songs on the album from a behind-the-scenes camera while the solo played.**

_(Gotta know, was it real?)_

**It went to Austin in a close up as he said the next verse while Rydel played the chords, holding on to the mic stand, bending it forward a bit, then alternated angles of Ellington playing the drums as they played the chords/beats.**

_You know, there's some days when I really feel like this could work  
_ _Like, you and I are finally gonna get it right  
_ _Then there are days like today when you make me wanna tear my fucking hair out_

**They stopped for few seconds. They then saw Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barakat, Zack Merrick, & Rian Dawson running in front of them with a crowd of fans coming up to them.**

"Did you see All Time Low come through here? They're recording a new album & we _need_ to hear it," one of the fangirls said.

**They pointed towards the left side of the screen.**

"Thanks," she said. "Let's get 'em, people!" she yelled & they all charged in the direction.

**Austin looked right & left at the others, then shrugged it off. He then opened his mouth & they resumed playing.**

'Cause I feel like a bad joke (Like a bad joke)  
Walk the tight rope to hold on to you  
_Gotta know_ , was it real, or a love scene from a bad dream  
I don't think I can forget about it

**They all sang.**

I feel just like a bad joke, whoa  
Gotta know, was it real?  
Waking up from a bad dream, from a bad dream  
I don't think I can forget about it

**Videos zooming in came up of all 4 of them with their names below them.**

**Austin Moon. Ryker Lynch. Rydel Lynch. Ellington Ratiff.**

So just forget about it  
So just forget

**It ended with a final bumper for Austin's new album, with the cover as a picture of Austin knelt below several albums on a wall including Green Day's _Dookie_ , _American Idiot_ , & _21st Century Breakdown_ , Fall Out Boy's _Take Me to Your Grave_ , _Infinity on High_ , & _Folie a Deux_ , Aerosmith's _Toys in the Attic_ , Bon Jovi's _Slippery When Wet_ , All Time Low's _Put Up or Shut Up_ , _So Wrong, It's Right_ , & _Nothing Personal_ , The Beatles' _Please Please Me_ , _A Hard Day's Night_ , & _Abbey Road_ , Rascal Flatts' _Melt_ , Simple Plan's _No Pads, No Helmets...Just Balls_ , & Blink-182's _Enema of State_. The name of the album on the cover read, 'Austin Moon: Rising Star.'**

* * *

**12/24/11:**

**Austin looked at Ally.**

"Really? Hey, wait. Why don't I see your mom around the store at the mall?"

"Oh, um. My mom left my dad and I when I was four. We don't like to talk about it."

"Ah. understandable. Can't imagine losing _my_ mom or dad at that young, or any age for that matter."

"Yeah, it's been rough, but we manage."

"Yeah. Hey, what's that?" Austin said, pointing to something in the box.

"Huh. Didn't see that," Ally said, lifting the apparent piece of paper out of the box. It was folded, so she unfolded it & read the text on it. She then started to tear up. "I have to go," she said, standing up & walking to the door.

"Wait, why?" Austin said, following her.

"I just have to," she said, then opened the door.

"Let me give you a ride."

"No. No. I need to take a walk to clear my head and think. I'll see you later," she said, then walked through the doorway & closed the door.

* * *

**1/30/12:**

**Austin got an email.**

"Dear Austin,

We're pleased with the amount of downloads, physical copies, & hits the covers have gotten in the time between release & now. Clearly, your fanbase has your back. We'd love to schedule studio time for you to come back & record an album of songs you write in the near future. Let us know when you are available & who you'd be recording with.

-Pete Wentz, Decaydance," he read.

"Oh my god. I'm gonna have an album," he said in front of his computer screen. He got his phone & dialed a number. "Hey, Ally. Start coming up with ideas for songs…"

* * *

**1/21/12: Ally's Practice Room:**

"All right, writing session #1," Ally said, writing in her journal.

"All right, what kind of stuff should we write about?" Austin asked.

"Maybe some relationship songs?"

"As long as I can make them Pop Punk, sure. Ooh, how about some songs that can get a crowd going? Something to get them screaming loudly."

"'Loud.' 'Loud,' that's it!" Ally said, then wrote the lyrics down. "'Come on, get loud…" Austin watched her focusing on writing the song & smiled.

* * *

**1/22/12:**

"Hey, Rydel. You & Ellington free for going back to NYC from March 10th to the 18th?...Yeah, yeah. I'm going to record a new album & I need a drummer & keyboardist…That's when my Spring Break is. You have that too, right?..Good. Oh, you still play guitar too?…Really? Great. Hey, how about Riker? He still play bass?…He does? Can he come too?…Ask him & get back to me…Great," he hung up.

"So, you have a drummer & keyboardist now," Dez said.

"Yep. All I need to do now is record some demos for the songs to see what sticks," he said, hooking up his recording equipment to his computer. He started playing.

**The instrumental to 'Cali Girls' started playing as he recorded the different parts. It then showed Austin & Ally writing the songs in her practice room. He played his guitar at some parts, singing some of the lyrics to get the feel for the lyrics. Even a calendar rolled by, showing the few months go by.**

* * *

**3/10/12:**

**They were all waiting outside the terminal, waiting for the plane to land. Austin noticed Ally was clenching the picture of her mother in her hands, looking down at it.**

"Hey, you ok?" Austin asked her.

"Not so much."

"What's up?"

"Well…come over there with me," she said & they both got up. They walked several paces away from the rest of the group.

"What's up?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"Well…you remember when I got this picture?"

"Of course."

"Well, I asked my dad about her and he said he wasn't sure what happened to her after she left. There was a note from Dallas that said he did some research online and found this picture on a site. I looked into it myself and it said she was working at a hospital in New York City…"

"Oh wow. You wanna go see if you can track her down?"

"Maybe. Would you be fine with that?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'll be able to go with you."

"That's fine. I'll get Trish to go with me."

"Does she know?"

"Not yet, but I'll tell her when we get there."

"I don't know, you may wanna tell her now."

"I'll tell her on the plane."

"Good," he said, going back to where he was sitting.

**Soon enough, the plane began to board. When they got on, they say I'm first class. Austin & Dez in the first row left, Ally & Trish in the second row right, & the others in the other rows.**

"You sure I can't sit with Trish & you with Ally?" Dez asked.

"Not now. Just text her," Austin responded.

"Fine," he said & took out his phone to do so.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. You'll need to turn your phone off until we say it's all right," a flight attendant said.

"Fine," he said, putting it away.

"Thanks," she said & walked on.

"So, listen...I need to ask you something."

"Ok."

"How'd you know you liked Trish enough to go out with her?"

"I thought she was cute & had a fun personality, so I thought to ask her out. Why do you ask?"

"Promise me you won't tell _anyone_ about it."

"Ok."

"Mean it because if you do, I'll rip your nuts off."

"Jesus. Ok then."

"Ok. I like Ally."

"Really?" he asked, then looked at the girls. "How much?"

"Like, a lot."

"Since when?"

"Almost a few months now. At first, I thought it was just a crush, but then we started our writing sessions for the album & I just saw a lot of her passion for music come out & we just hit it off really well, better than before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like, when our first session began..."

**_Flashback:_**

"We were at the garage & we were laying out our favorite artists. After that, we needed to see where we wanted the album musically. I then loaded up a music video we'd done last year..."

"Here, watch this. This is some good Pop Punk," Past Austin said.

"Okay," Past Ally said & he hit 'play' after bringing up the video.

**The song, 'Under A Paper Moon,' started, then the video faded to after the song finished...**

_**It came back to the present.** _

"Then we started writing some really great songs & I saw how her creative process worked in detail. She's just so adorkable, how could I _not_ like her to this degree? She's just so cute when she's being creative, you know?"

"Yeah, so are you going to ask her out?"

"So, do you want him to ask you out?" Trish asked.

"I don't know. He's just been so sweet & genuine while I've been going through this."

"Well, I mean, you _are_ going to be sharing a room with him for the week. What are you going to do?"

"What are you going to do, man?" Dez asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know if she'd be interested."

"I just don't know if he's interested."

"Well, find out?" Trish & Dez both said.

"How?" Austin & Ally both asked.

"Ask."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?

"Because, if he/she isn't interested, it'll be awkward."

"You want me to find out for you?"

"Maybe," they both said, then sat back in their seats as the plane flew.

* * *

**Several hours later that afternoon as Austin & Ally were settled in their room…**

"Yeah. Hey, when are the others supposed to get here so you can practice playing the songs?" Ally asked as she walked out of the bathroom towards Austin. He stood up & walked over to her.

"We're gonna practice later. Meanwhile, we can get down to _this_ ," he said & started kissing her.

"Austin...Austin!" Ally said & he shook his head.

"Um…"

"I just asked you when the guys'll get here."

"Right. They'll be here later," he said & knocks came on the door. Austin opened it.

"Hey, Austin," Dez said & he, Trish, Ellington, & Rydel came in. "We're all going to see the Empire State Building. Wanna go?"

"I can't. I still have to finish a song I'm writing for you know who."

"Oh, right. Ally?"

"I think I should stay & help Austin."

"No, you go ahead, Ally. I'll be fine here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go ahead," he said getting out his laptop.

"All right then. See you later," she said, grabbing her coat & walked out with them.

"All right. Now to work on that song," he said, getting out his acoustic. He played some chords.

"Last summer we met.  
We started as friends.  
I can't tell you how it all happened…"

"Then what? Um...let's see. When did these feelings start? Fall, but that doesn't sound good enough. Autumn? Yeah, yeah," he typed down some more lyrics.

"Then autumn, it came.  
We were never the same.  
Those nights, everything felt like magic..."

"Yeah, good," he said, then thought of more stuff & typed them.

**…**

**PEACE**

**…**


	21. Recording the Album

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs: The Rock Show (Blink-182)  
> Caroline (All Time Low)  
> What We're About (Ross Lynch)

**Ch. 21: Recording the Album**

**…**

**12/31/16 (Timeline A, B, C) 11:55 AM:**

**Austin walked out on stage with the others as the crowd cheered.**

"All right! How the fuck are all of you? Well, since we're 5 minutes from the new year, & we're hoping it's a fuckton better than this shitty year. It's weird, almost 5 years ago, I was just about to release my first real studio album, I was falling for my future girlfriend, being online didn't make you wanna kill yourself, & I was just a stupid 17-year-old. Now, I own my own label, I have several albums under my belt, I went out with that girlfriend for a while, YouTube sucks ass, there are too many SJWs & people who either can't take a joke, or are too over sensitive online, we have a business man with the maturity, & intellect, of a 14-year-old entering the White House, & I'm 22. Let's say we just go fucking crazy tonight, huh!?" the crowd cheered loudly.

* * *

**3/11/12:**

"You sure you don't wanna come to the session?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I have to track down my mom anyways."

"Ok. Just don't get your hopes up too high. For all you know, she could've moved on by now. That information you have is old."

"I know, but I have to hope. **(Sniff)**. It's just been so long since I've seen her, Austin," she said, starting to cry. Austin walked up to her  & gave her a hug.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry," he said in a quiet voice. "There's still a chance she's there. I hope she is," he said, reassuring her.

"Thanks," she said, hugging him back & closed her eyes. She then felt him pull her away from him a bit, so she opened her eyes & he started to kiss her. She closed her eyes again, but when she opened them again, it was as if it didn't happen. She realized it was her imagination. "Thanks for the hug. You're a really good friend."

"Actually, I just wanted to feel your boobs on my chest," he said with a chuckle. She chuckled, knowing his humor.

"Well, Chandler," she said as they stopped hugging. "Thanks for the hug anyways."

"So, if I'm Chandler, does that make _you_ Monica?"

"We… _are_ so much alike," she said, imitating Chandler's speech patterns. They both laughed. Then there was a moment of silence & they looked at each other.

**There was a knock at the door. They breathed out. Ally opened the door. Trish & Dez were at the door.**

"Hey, Ally. You ready to go?" Trish asked.

"Yep," she said & grabbed her jacket.

"Austin?" Dez asked.

"Uh, yep," Austin said, coming out of his daze & put on his jacket, exiting the room with his guitar case in his hand.

* * *

**At the recording studio…**

**Everyone was set up.**

"All right, Austin. You guys wanna warm up, or do you wanna jump into it?" Stump asked.

"Well, we wanna include some covers as bonus tracks, so I think this would be the perfect opportunity to do that."

"Ok. We're recoding, so start when you're ready."

"Ok, guys. Blink's 'The Rock Show,' ready? 1, 2, 3…" he said & they began playing, with Austin having his back to Stump as they played the opening, then turned around where his mic was & sang.

Hanging out behind the club on the weekends  
Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends  
I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour

I remember it's the first time that I saw her there

**He backed away from his mic for a sec & played, then came back to it.**

She's getting kicked out of school 'cause she's failing  
I'm kinda nervous, 'cause I think all her friends hate me  
She's the one, she'll always be there  
She took my hand and I made it, I swear

Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait till her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

When we said we were gonna move to Vegas  
I remember the look her mother gave us  
17 without a purpose or direction  
We don't owe anyone a fucking explanation

I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait till her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

**He stopped playing for the first 3 lines, grabbing his mic.**

Black and white picture of her on my wall  
I waited for her call  
She always kept me waiting  
And if I ever got another chance  
I'd still ask her to dance  
Because she kept me waiting

I fell in love with the girl at the rock show  
She said "what?" and I told her that I didn't know  
She's so cool, gonna sneak in through her window  
Everything's better when she's around  
I can't wait till her parents go out of town  
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show

With the girl at the rock show  
With the girl at the rock show  
(I'll never forget tonight)  
With the girl at the rock show  
With the girl at the rock show  
With the girl at the rock show

With the girl at the rock show

**They played for a bit more for the fade out.**

"All right, guys. Good take. We'll listen back to it later. Ready for more?"

"Yep. All right, guys. 'Caroline,'" he said & they started playing.

Spend another weekend, getting closer than your clothes  
In and out of bed you always keep me on my toes  
A natural disaster, you're such a pretty mess  
You're a ticking time bomb, darling, wrapped up in a dress

It's always her, and me, and you

Caroline, you keep me up at night  
You're the only one I wanna do  
Caroline, please take me home tonight  
Tell your friend there's just no room for two  
Cause you're the only one I wanna do

**They kept playing as the scene went to All & Trish.**

**They entered the hospital & walked up to the reception desk.**

"Hello, welcome to Bellevue Hospital. Is there an emergency?" the woman at the desk asked.

"Um, no. I just needed to see if there is someone working today. A Penny Dawson, or Penny Morano. I'm not sure which name she goes by now."

"Penny Dawson _née_ Morano…let me see…" she typed on the keyboard. "Ah, yes. Penny Morano…I'm sorry, she last worked here two years ago. She was here for 5 years after her rehabilitation program was completed elsewhere."

"Rehabilitation?"

"Uh, yes. It says here she was put here because she was found in a crack house. She was half-dead when the ambulance brought her here."

"Huh. Did she say where she went to?"

"If she did, it's not here, sorry."

"Oh. Well, thanks," Ally said, then walked out the door.

"Ally, you ok?" Trish asked as they walked.

"No, Trish. I'm not. This was my chance to meet my mother & I missed it."

"Ally," Trish said, getting in front of her. "You knew there was always a possibility that she wasn't here.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted it to be in my favor. I just wanted to be able to meet her. She's my mom," Ally said, then started to walk passed her.

"Hey," Trish said, grabbing her wrist & Ally looked back at her. "Yeah, she's your mom, but she wasn't there for you. She left when you were little. She doesn't matter. You're almost 17 & you've gotten this far without her. You can go a while more without her. You may _never_ see her in her life The fact that that's reality is _always_ going to bug you, but you can't let 'what if's' dictate what you feel," Ally looked at her, surprised.

"Where'd _that_ come from?"

"Call me a writer of cliche's. Now, are we going to the studio, or not?"

"You know what? You're right. I can't let my mom not being there for me bother me. Let's go."

"All right," Trish said & they started walking.

* * *

**A bit later…**

**Ally & Trish entered the studio, then went to the room Austin was recording in & entered. Austin & the others were gearing up for a take. Pete was waiting by the door.**

"Are we too late?" Ally asked him as they took ff their jackets.

"No. They're about to start a take of another one," he answered.

"Oh, good," she said.

**Austin counted them down.**

"1, 2, 3…" he said & Rydel started hitting notes on her keyboard & he started singing the backing 'Oh's.'

**They all played their parts as he sang. Ally started smiling as she knew what song it was.**

I'm gonna be first to the finish line  
Never givin' up 'til we're out of time  
And I'm gonna make it there no doubt  
Thats what I'm about, I'm about

Not gonna break 'til the music stops  
Keep on climbing 'til we hit the top  
If you got a dream, gotta let it out  
Show 'em what you're all about, all about

**They sang the 'na na's.'**

Na na na na na  
I got a feeling that tonight's the night, yeah  
Na na na na na  
I got a feeling that it's our time

**It flashed back to the new year's concert 5 years later as he walked out on the platform jutting out from the stage.**

Let's take this out to the streets  
Everyone following me  
We'll throw our hands to the sky  
We're celebrating our life

Come on let's give it a shot  
This may be all that we've got  
Right here, the moment is now  
Let's show 'em what we're about

**He started high-fiving the crowd around him with his left arm as he held the mic in the other one.**

Oh woah  
Let's show 'em what we're about  
Oh woah

**He held the mic in his hand as we went back on the stage & walked around.**

If you don't try then you'll never know  
Just how far that you're gonna go  
We can take off, fly the world around  
See what it's all about, all about

I can hear music in the air  
And I see people everywhere  
I can feel the magic in the crowd  
Cause that's what we're all about, all about

Na na na na na  
I got a feeling that tonight's the night, yeah  
Na na na na na  
I got a feeling that it's our time

**He put the mic on a stand as he played his guitar.**

Let's take this out to the streets  
Everyone following me  
We'll throw our hands to the sky  
We'll celebrate it all night

Come on let's give it a shot  
This may be all that we've got  
Right here, the moment is now  
Let's show 'em what we're about

Oh woah  
Let's show 'em what we're about  
Oh woah

We're gonna be first to the finish line (Oh)  
Never givin' up 'til we're out of time (Oh)  
And we're gonna make it there, no doubt (Oh)  
That's what I'm about, I'm about

Not gonna break 'til the music stops (Oh)  
Keep on climbing 'til we hit the top (Oh)  
If you got a dream, gotta let it out (Oh)  
Show 'em what you're all about, all about

**It went back to the studio.**

Let's take this out to the streets  
Everyone following me  
We'll throw our hands to the sky  
We're celebrating our life

Come on let's give it a shot  
This may be all that we've got  
Right here, the moment is now  
Let's show 'em what we're about

**It went back to the concert.**

Let's take this out to the streets  
Everyone following me  
We'll throw our hands to the sky  
We're celebrating our life

Come on let's give it a shot  
This may be all that we've got  
Right here, the moment is now  
Let's show 'em what we're about

Oh woah  
Let's show 'em what we're about  
Oh woah  
Let's show 'em what we're about

Na na na na na, yeah  
Let's show 'em what we're about  
Na na na na na, yeah

**It went to the studio again. Austin saw Ally & went out to greet her. She hugged him. He stood there & gave a hug back as he let her hug him.**

"Thanks," she said.

"For what exactly?"

"For just being there."

**He looked towards Trish.**

She then mouthed, "I'll explain later."

**They just stood there for another little bit.**

**…**

**PEACE**

**…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be a few chapters before the end, but I intend to get the last bunch done in the next 48-72 hours.


	22. Thnks, Bt N Thnks

**Ch. 22: Thnks, Bt N Thnks**

**...**

**4/27/12:**

**Austin walked into school, listening to his iPhone's music app through his earphones, only one backpack strap over his right shoulder. He sang quietly to himself with the song as he walked through the hall to his locker, dropping off some of his books then getting some others for his early classes, then walked to the cafeteria.**

"All I want to know is a god-damned thing  
Not what's in the medicine  
All I want to do is I want to breathe  
Batteries are not included

What's the latest way that a man can die  
Screaming "Hallelujah"?  
Singing out "The dawn's early light"  
The silence of the rotten, forgotten  
Oh, screaming at you

I can't see a thing in the video  
I can't hear a sound on the radio  
In stereo in the static age

I can't see a thing in the video  
I can't hear a sound on the radio  
In stereo in the static age

I can't see a thing in the video (woah)  
I can't hear a sound on the radio (woah)  
In stereo in the static age

I can't see a thing in the video (woah)  
I can't hear a sound on the radio (woah)  
In stereo in the static age  
The static age."

**He sat down & paused his music.**

"Hey, Dez," he said.

"Hey, Austin," Dez said, typing on his laptop.

"How's that editing going for the promo?"

"Oh, great. Should have it ready for ya by tonight."

"You gonna put a lot in it, or something?" he asked.

"Austin, I have to comb through _days_ of footage. Usually, we have to deal with only a few hours of footage, or green screen effects. And only then, it'll be the video. I need the recording of 'Can You Feel It' before we can post it. Your demo isn't going to cut it."

"God, you're such a perfectionist."

"So are you."

"Speaking of perfectionists, um, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Promise to not tell Trish?"

"Why?"

"Because I know you & you'll blab if I don't make you promise. Do you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I promise. What's up?"

"I like Ally. Not just as a friend, more than that. I find myself thinking about her almost every moment of the day, I kept having awkward situations with her in New York, & I have a feeling she feels the same by the way she hugged me. I know it was because she needed a hug after what she went through, but I felt it was a bit more than that, ya know?"

"Really? Wow. And you're going to ask her out?"

"Either that, or I'm going to die. I can't take it anymore."

"Wait. When did you start feeling this way?"

"Weeks ago when we were writing songs. All those writing sessions with her really clued me in on just how much of a great girl she is. Then, when I wrote that song wth Alex Gaskarth, 'Caroline,' it's, partly, about her."

"Whoa. You really like her."

"Yeah…"

"Austin, come quick!"

"What's up, Adele?"

"There's something going on that you need to see," she said & they followed her out to the front of the school.

"Kayla?" he said, seeing her with a giant papier-mâché recreation of Austin's face.

"Austin! You like it? I figure you could use it as a stage dressing when you finally go on tour."

"I don't think that'll fit on any tour bus."

"Miss Wilson!" Mr. Wood said. "You cannot have this on school property."

"Don't worry, Mr. Wood, I was just dropping it off for Austin," he looked at him & Austin shrugged.

"I don't care who gets it out of here, just do it before homeroom. You have…" he checked his watch. "…5 minutes before the bell rings. Get it out of here," he said, walking back into the school.

"So?" she asked Austin.

"Kayla, I can't take this. It's insane. You made a big ass papier-mâché…thing of my head. What would make you think I'd want this?"

"You don't?"

"No."

"Ah, I get it. This was too big of a present. Don't worry, I'll think of something else," she said, then rolled the head out of there. Austin & everyone else started to walk back inside.

"Well… _that_ was crazy," Dez said.

"Batshit crazy," Austin responded.

* * *

**Later that afternoon…**

"You sure about this whole 'liking Ally' thing, man?" Dez asked as they walked out to Austin's car.

"Yeah, Dez, I am."

"Ah, heavy, man. How are you gonna tell Kayla? I mean, she's gonna be crushed."

"Not sure. I mean, you just saw how she acted this morning. She's obsessed with me. Who knows how her brain'll react."

"You boys talking about me?" Kayla said, suddenly appearing behind them.

"Uh, yeah. I was just wondering if you were coming to the concert tonight. I mean, you seem eager for my stuff," Austin answered.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"K, k. See ya," she said & walked off.

"Man, you're gonna have a heartbroken girl on your hands," Dez said to him, rolling up his window & Austin opened his door.

"I know, man, but I don't see any other way this could go," he said & they drove off.

**…**

**PEACE**

**…**


	23. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Weightless (All Time Low)

**Ch. 23: The Interview**

**...**

**4/23/12:**

"All right, people. Get ready to shoot this thing. We start taping in 30 seconds," the director said as Austin was getting make up applied to his face by one of the make up ladies.

The reporter came up to him.

"Austin!" he said.

"Cody!" he said, getting up & shaking his hand. "How are things going here?"

"Good, good. So, you ready for the interview?"

"Yeah, it should be cool. So, how's Casey?"

"He's good. We're both getting ready to enlist after graduation."

"You sure you can handle being in the army? You remember your collapsed lung."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's gotten a lot better since two years ago."

"All right then."

"So, just remember, we'll need to cut the interview down to a quick thing for TV, but the entire thing will be up on YouTube for everyone to see."

"No prob."

"Austin, we need you with your band for the performance," an assistant said.

"All right," he said & walked over to the others. He picked up his guitar & put it on, standing behind his mic.

"All right, Austin. You guys ready?"

"Yep."

"All right. Begin recording in 5, 4, 3, 2…" he said & Rydel began strumming & Ellington came in with the beats.

Manage me, I'm a mess  
Turn a page, I'm a book half-unread  
I want to be laughed at, laughed with just because  
I want to feel weightless and that should be enough

**Austin & Ryker started strumming a bit, then joined in full towards the end of the verse.**

But I'm stuck in this fu**ing rut  
Waiting on a secondhand pick-me-up  
And I'm over getting older  
If I could just find the time,  
Then I would never let another day go by  
I'm over getting old

And maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year  
I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction to everything I fear  
'Cause I've been going crazy  
I don't want to waste another minute here

**Austin backed up a bit as they played for a sec.**

"Yeah!" One of the producers said in the control room.

"You like his stuff?" a guy said.

"Yeah, just the kind of young entertainer we could use."

"Hogarth Hughes," he said, handing him a business card. "I represent the agency that's representing Austin. Call & we'll se up dates to perform if you need him, schedule & willingness to do so permitting, of course," the guy looked at the card & grinned. It went back to the band.

Make believe that I impress (Oh)  
That every word, by design, turns a head (Oh)  
I wanna feel reckless  
Wanna live it up just because (Just Because) (Oh)  
I wanna feel weightless  
'Cause that would be enough (Oh)

If I could just find the time  
Then I would never let another day go by  
I'm over getting old

**Rydel walked around while strumming her guitar a bit.**

And maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year  
I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction to everything I fear (Everything I fear)  
'Cause I've been going crazy  
I don't want to waste another minute here

This could be all I've waited for  
(I've waited, I've waited for)  
And this could be everything  
I don't wanna dream anymore

**They all quieted as he just sang with light strumming.**

Maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year  
And I've been going crazy, I'm stuck in here (I'm stuck in here…)

And maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction to everything I fear (Everything I fear)  
'Cause I've been going crazy  
I don't want to waste another minute here

**Austin backed up again as they played the song out. The studio crowd clapped when they finished.**

* * *

**Minutes later…**

"So, one of the biggest things we clearly see with your musical style, is your influences of Fall Out Boy & Green Day. Do you feel people will have some backlash against these influences creeping into your music?"

"Well, I feel people will see the influences & just appreciate that I get what Pop Punk is supposed to be. I'll also try to make music that's accessible to others outside of the Punk community. Whether it's Pop, Rock, or whatever. I wanna have an expanded musical palette, y'know? It's good so I don't get burned out like Fall Out Boy did after their fourth album came out. I mean, look at Patrick Stump. After Fall Out Boy went on their indefinite hiatus, he released his solo album & not everyone liked it. Hell, not everyone liked _Folie A Deux_. It's all a matter of perspective."

"Speaking of Fall Out Boy, you've worked with Patrick Stump before. Is there any chance of a Fall Out Boy come back any time soon?"

"I haven't heard anything. If any announcements are made, I'll be just as surprised as anyone else."

"Yeah. So, you've managed to get a fine crew together. Mind some introductions?"

"Sure. Those 2 with equally blonde hair as me are my cousins, Ryker & Rydel. Ryker plays bass, while Rydel doubles on guitar like me. This other guy is Rydel's boyfriend, Ellington. As you saw, he does drums."

"Now, Austin. Your first full-length studio album of original songs is gonna be released in the next few weeks. What can your fans gonna be expecting on the album?"

"Well, the fans can be expecting original songs, brilliantly written by me & my musical partner, Ally Dawson, whom I'm hoping will release an album of her own because she has been writing songs for herself which aren't half bad. It is an album with originals, but I also did a few covers of some of my favorite bands; Green Day, The Beatles, & a few others as bonuses for my long-time followers."

"That's great. Now, you've been releasing videos of you performing songs for almost 2 years now. What's different about these songs?"

"Well, they're full-length songs, they're awesome, & they're just fun and full of energy, so everyone will, hopefully, be singing & dancing to them, so I'm hoping to see the public's reaction to them."

"So, what _kinds_ of music can we expect from this album?"

"Mostly Power Pop, Pop Rock, & Pop Punk. Most of the songs were written by me & my writing partner, Ally, but I did write a song with Alex Gaskarth from All Time Low. Patrick Stump helped me talk to him for that one. Most of the songs are about how my & her relationship has gone since we met each other, real uplifting stuff."

"That's just great. Now, can you tell me about your upcoming tour?"

"Sure. Well, I'm gonna be doing some local shows first to kick off the album launch, then I'm gonna go to NYC to play a few nights on a Broadway stage, where I'll be performing with a few other bands. I'm anxious to see how that's gonna go. Then, I might gonna go to California to play some more gigs. I'm also trying to get booked in Canada, London, & many other places, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"Good and that tour starts this summer?"

"Soon as school's out for everyone. It starts June 21."

"Cool and you're having a concert Friday, right? At the Bardot?"

"We actually changed it. With how I wanna make a grande entrance, we're setting up a stage at South Pointe. It's still at 6:00."

"Ooh, a grand entrance. Any ideas what it could be?"

"Something involving _Iron Man 2_."

"Sounds interesting. Well, you got it here first folks, I'm C. Porter, reporting for _Access Hollywood_. We'll see you again at 5. 'Til then, keep on keepin' on."

**…**

**PEACE**

**…  
**


	24. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the prequel. Sayonara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Shoot to Thrill (AC/DC)  
> Basket Case (Green Day)  
> Tell That Mick He Just made My List of Things to Do Today (Fall Out Boy)  
> Coffee Shop Soundtrack (All Time Low)  
> It's Hard to Say 'I Do,' When I Don't (Fall Out Boy)  
> Walls (All Time Low)  
> Caroline (All Time Low)  
> Loud (R5)  
> It's Me, It's You (Ross Lynch)  
> Double Take (Ross Lynch)  
> Crazy 4 U (R5)  
> Can''t Do It Without You (Ross lynch)  
> Still Breathing (Green Day)

**Ch. 24: The Concert**

**...**

**Austin sat in his chair, contemplating his thoughts. Meanwhile, his band was setting up behind the scenes at the stage for the concert.**

"Austin," Dez said, snapping himself at his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"It's about time for the concert to start," he said, holding his camera in his hands.

"Right. Tell me when," he said, zipping his jumpsuit jacket up & putting on his backpack & gloves & grabbed his helmet.

**On stage, the crowd was talking, then fell silent as the lights went dark. The band came out & grabbed their instruments, standing in their places. Suddenly, the screen behind them came on with static, then Rydel began with the guitar riffs & Ellington came in on the drums, then Ryker on the bass. When they got to the steady section of the instrumental, Austin came on the screen behind them & everyone started cheering. When it was time, he started singing, as he heard the music through his headphones. Dez held the camera. He sang in an ear mic.**

All you women who want a man of the street  
You don't know which way you wanna turn  
Just keep a coming and put your hand out to me  
'Cause I'm the one who's gonna make you burn

I'm gonna take you down  
Down, down, down  
So don't you fool around  
I'm gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger

**Flames came out the sides of the stage up in the air as he sang the first line of the chorus. Everyone cheered loudly.**

Shoot to thrill, play to kill  
Too many women with too many pills, yeah  
Shoot to thrill, play to kill  
I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will, yeah

I'm like evil, I get under your skin  
Just like a bomb that's ready to blow  
'Cause I'm illegal, I got everything  
That all you women might need to know

I'm gonna take you down  
Down, down, down  
So don't you fool around  
I'm gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger

Shoot to thrill, play to kill  
Too many women with too many pills  
Shoot to thrill, play to kill  
I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will  
'Cause I shoot to thrill and I'm ready to kill  
I can't get enough, I can't get my fill  
I shoot to thrill, play to kill  
Yeah, pull the trigger

Pull it, pull it, pull it, pull the trigger

Oh

**He opened the door of the plane, put on his helmet, turned on the GoPro that was attached to his backpack, & jumped out. The view switched to that camera as he skydived. The others continued playing the song, continuing the riffs & improvising until he came down. When the stage came into view, he pulled the cord. Dez, who had jumped out after him, did the same. After a bit more, Austin landed on the stage like Tony Stark in _Iron Man 2_ , left foot on the stage, right knee on the floor, & his fist on the ground. He pulled his head up, took off his helmet, & looked at the audience. The GoPro was still broadcasting & his smiling face was up on the screen. He quickly unzipped the jacket & took off the tracksuit, turning the camera off. He grabbed the guitar that was sitting next to his mic & began playing along as the crowd was going crazy.**

"Let me tell you," he said, grabbing the mic. "That shit was _intense_ ," he went back to playing & they all continued with him. He then sang in his mic.

Shoot to thrill, play to kill  
Too many women, with too many pills  
I said, shoot to thrill, play to kill  
I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will  
'Cause I shoot to thrill, and I'm ready to kill  
And I can't get enough, and I can't get my thrill  
'Cause I shoot to thrill, play it again

**They slowed it down as the song went into the bridge. Austin bent over & played the notes.**

**Ellington:** Yeah

Shoot you down

Yeah  
I'm gonna get you to the bottom and shoot you  
I'm gonna shoot you  
Oh hoo yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm gonna shoot you down yeah, yeah  
I'm gonna get you down  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
**Austin:** Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down  
Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ooooooh

**They went wild with the guitars, Austin doing a power slide on to his knees like Marty McFly in _Back to the Future_ , then played the guitar as he slid backwards on his back. He then came back up & sang the song out.**

I'm gonna shoot to thrill  
Play to kill, shoot to thrill

**They all went into the breakdown of it as the song came to an end, then they played the last notes. The crowd cheered.**

"Well then. That was an entrance, yeah? Let me tell you, I've never done anything like that before…& I never want to again. Now, I have a question for all of you…"

**He started playing & singing.**

Do you have the time to listen to me whine  
About nothin' and everything all at once?  
I am one of those melodramatic fools  
Neurotic to the bone, no doubt about it

**Ellington hit his cymbals. Ryker sang backup.**

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps addin' up, I think I'm crackin' up

**Everyone came in.**

Am I just paranoid, am I just stoned?

I went to a shrink to analyze my dreams,  
She says it's lack of sex that's bringin' me down  
I went to a whore, he said my life's a bore,  
So quit my whining 'cause it's bringin' her down

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps addin' up, I think I'm crackin' up  
Am I just paranoid? A yeah, yeah, yeah

"Let's go crazy!" he screamed as they played.

Grasping to control  
So I better hold on

"Miami!"

**They all played the instrumental. Austin ran around the stage fast as they played. Then ran back to center stage.**

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps addin' up, I think I'm crackin' up  
Am I just paranoid, am I just stoned?

**They all continued. Austin walked over to Rydel & they both played the riffs. Finally, when the last 3 chords came up, Austin faced the crowd & played them.**

**He then turned around & looked at his band, signaling them what to play next. He began playing the riffs & the rest joined in sequentially. He kicked his right leg up, spinning himself around on his left, then went up a few steps to his mic & sang.**

Light that smoke, yeah, one for giving up on me  
And one just cause they'll kill you sooner than my expectations  
To my favorite liar, to my favorite scar (to my favorite scar):  
"I could have died with you"

**He took the mic in his hand & motioned for the crowd to join him in singing, which many of them who knew the song did.**

I hope you choke on those words, that kiss, that bottle - confess (So bury me in memory)  
Now ash yourself, yeah, out on the insides, said I loved you, but I lied

**He put the mic back & started playing again.**

Let's play this game called, "When you catch fire"  
I wouldn't piss to put you out  
Stop burning bridges and drive off of them  
So I can forget about you

So bury me in memory,  
His smile's your rope,  
So wrap it tight around your throat

**He turned sideways & jumped in the air, then they played the riffs & chords.**

**He then bent the mic stand over as he sang & the others played. He walked left, then right as he sang.**

On the drive home,  
Joke about the kid you used to see  
And his jealousy  
Breaking hearts has never looked so cool  
As when you wrap your car around a tree  
Your makeup looks so great next to his teeth (his teeth)

**He jumped at those last 2 words when Ryker sang them & started playing again.**

Let's play this game called "when you catch fire"  
I wouldn't piss to put you out, no  
Stop burning bridges and drive off of them  
So I can forget about you

So bury me in memory,  
His smile's your rope,  
So wrap it tight around your throat

So bury me in memory, (Bury me)  
His smile's your rope,  
So wrap it tight around your throat

**They played the riffs as the drums played, then they went into the guitar solos. Austin walked up to the front of the stage for several seconds, then played the riffs. He then backed up to get back to his mic & sang the song out.**

So bury me in memory around your throat

**Austin stayed quiet for a bit. He crouched down, bending his knees & back so he was almost sitting on the stage. He then started playing the riffs. Rydel came in as well, then the rest. He then quickly stood up & sang when it came time.**

Should I write myself out of the history books  
And mark a place in time for every chance you took?  
Don't get me wrong, I know you've got your life in place  
I've yet to take a hint  
Someday, I'm sure I'll get the picture, stop waiting up

When it all comes down to a sunrise on the East side  
Will you be there to carry home  
The remains of my wasted youth  
This wasted time on you has left me shaking in waiting,  
Shaking in waiting for something more

Tonight is alive with the promise of a street-fight  
And there's money on the table  
Says your cheap-shots won't be able to break bones  
I've yet to break a sweat, I'll make your past regret  
Its future, here's to you

When it all comes down to a sunrise on the East side  
Will you be there to carry home  
The remains of my wasted youth  
This wasted time on you has left me  
Shaking in waiting for something more

Make all of my decisions for me  
I've never taken the fall for deceit  
I'll keep a secret if you keep me guessing  
The taste of your lips says we shouldn't have met like-

Make all of my decisions for me  
I've never taken the fall for deceit  
We'll keep a secret if you keep me guessing  
The taste of your lips says we shouldn't have met like this

**It was just Austin playing as he sang.**

I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing  
The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me pressing  
For more than just a moment of truth between the lies told  
To pull ourselves away from the lives we leave back-  
**Ryker:** (I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing)  
**Austin:** The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me here, keep me here

**Everyone came back in.**

When it all comes down to a sunrise on the East side,  
Will you be there to carry me home  
The remains of my wasted youth  
This wasted time on you has left me  
Shaking in waiting for something more

**Austin looked to the side of the stage. He saw Kayla.**

"Give me a sec," he said, the crowd went nuts as he walked to there.

"Austin!" Kayla yelled as she ran up to him.

"Oh, hey, Kayla. Glad you could come."

"So, have you thought about what I said? You wanna go out again?"

"Yeah, I have," he handed her a pamphlet.

"What's _this_ have to do with your answer?"

"Only open it after I start singing. It'll tell you my answer."

**He took a water bottle & took a big swig out of it.**

"Welp, gotta go back on stage."

"All...right," she said & he went back out there.

**Everyone clapped.**

"Thanks. You know, when I got down here, I had such an adrenaline high. Now, It's worn off a bit, so let's keep things calm a bit with this next one. Hit it, Ellington!" he said & they all started playing their instruments.

**While the opening notes played, Kayla opened the pamphlet & saw the setlist. The first one being a cover of 'It's Hard To Say 'I Do' When I Don't' by Fall Out Boy. She gave a distraught look. Austin quickly glanced at her, seeing her reaction, then sang into the mic.**

I speak fast and I'm not gonna repeat myself, no  
So listen carefully to every word I say  
I'm the only one who's gonna get away with making excuses today

You're appealing to emotions that I simply do not have  
Blackmailed myself  
('Cause I ain't got) Because I ain't got anyone else  
This is a stick up,  
Give us all your inspiration  
I've got the red carpet blues, baby

**He waved his hand in the air, grabbing the mic.**

So, put your hands in the air and don't make a sound,  
But don't get the wrong idea  
We're gonna shoot you,  
We're gonna shoot you

**He made a gun with his hand, then "shot" it a few times in front of him as he sang. He then pointed to the places on him as he sang, then played his guitar more.**

And there's nothing in your head or pocket, throat, or wallet  
That could change just how this goes  
No  
We're gonna shoot you,  
We're gonna shoot you, whoa

**Kayla's eyes started welling up with tears as she heard the lyrics & realized what he meant with the song.**

When I said that I'd return to you, I meant more like a relapse  
Now again, I think 'His and her's,' 'For better or worse,'  
But the only ring I want buried with me are the ones around my eyes

You're appealing to emotions that I simply do not have  
I've got the red carpet blues, baby

So, put your hands in the air and don't make a sound,  
But don't get the wrong idea  
We're gonna shoot you,  
We're gonna shoot you

And there's nothing in your head or pocket, throat, or wallet  
That could change just how this goes  
And everyone shakes to the beat with a barrel down their throat

**(Instrumental)**

**Austin looked towards Kayla as they played. Her eyes bawled up with tears & she threw the paper, crumpled into a ball, on the floor & stormed off towards the exit. Ally walked through the back towards the stage.**

"I hope you're happy together," Kayla said, bumping into her & walking out, crying.

"What was that about?" Ally asked Trish rhetorically.

**Trish just shrugged & they went to watch Austin who looked back towards the audience.**

**After the instrumental was over, Austin took the mic, then walked to the edge of the front of the stage, & waved his hand back & forth while only the drums played for the next verse. Everyone waved in response.**

Put your hands in the air and don't make a sound  
But don't get the wrong idea  
We're gonna shoot you,  
We're gonna shoot you

**Austin ran back & put the mic back on the stand, then joined the others in playing their instruments until they finished.**

And there's nothing in your head or pocket, throat, or wallet  
That could change just how this goes  
Everyone shakes to the beat with a barrel down their throat,

But don't get the wrong idea  
We're gonna shoot you,  
We're gonna shoot you

"This is a song that I feel a connection to in my life. It's originally by All Time Low & it's called 'Walls,'" he said, then they began playing with Rydel on the keyboard.

Hey there, it's good to see you again  
It never felt like calling this just friends  
I'm happy if you're happy with yourself  
Take off your shirt, your shoes  
Those skinny jeans I bought for you  
We're diving in, there's nothing left to lose

**They all began playing their regular instruments.**

I'm gonna break down these walls (down these walls)  
I built around myself  
I wanna fall so in love (so in love)  
With you and no one else  
Could ever mean half as much to me as you do now  
Together, we'll move on, just don't turn around  
Let the walls break down

**Austin bent down to play the guitar part while Rydel was back on the keyboard for several lines. He then rose back up.**

I used to wear you like a ball and chain  
I'd run and hide at the call of my name  
It was obvious, you were too much for me  
Oblivious, I was young and horny  
In retrospect, I wouldn't do it again  
Stop talking shit to every one of your friends  
I'm not the same boy you knew back then

'Cause I can break down these walls (down these walls)  
I built around myself  
I wanna fall so in love (so in love)  
With you and no one else  
Could ever mean half as much to me as you do now  
Together we'll move on, just don't turn around  
Let the walls break

I can't breathe, my body's shaking  
You've got a way with the way you take me  
Cause you break me down  
You know you break me down

**Rydel was back on the keyboard for a bit as they played the short instrumental. Austin looked to the side & saw Ally, then smiled as he sang the song while looking towards her for several seconds, then turned back towards the audience.**

I'm gonna break down these walls (down these walls)  
I built around myself  
I wanna fall so in love (so in love)  
With you and no one else  
Could ever mean half as much to me as you do now  
Together we'll move on, just don't turn around  
Let the walls break down

(Down these walls I built around myself)  
Let the walls break down  
(Down these walls)  
'Cause you break me down  
('Cause you break me down)  
('Cause you break me down)  
Let the walls break down

**Austin looked back to backstage & saw Ally with Trish. He winked at Ally, who wondered what he meant by it & blushed a bit at the thought of him liking her. He then turned back towards the crowd & kicked in the guitar, joined by his band.**

"All right, how about some new shit, huh?" he asked & they cheered. "This is a song I wrote with Alex Gaskarth about a very special person in my life. It's called, 'Caroline.'"

Spend another weekend, getting closer than your clothes  
In and out of bed you always keep me on my toes  
And after all disaster, you're such a pretty mess  
You're a ticking time bomb darling, wrapped up in a dress

It's always her and me and you

Caroline, you keep me up at night  
You're the only one I wanna do  
Caroline, please take me home tonight  
Tell your friend there's just no room for two, 'cause you're the only one I wanna do

I can't count out the messages that left me on my phone  
Saying she's got no regrets, hate sleepin' alone

Stuck inside your hurricane, how'd it come to this?  
Check it off your bucket list, seal it with a kiss

It's always her and me and you

Caroline, you keep me up at night  
You're the only one I wanna do  
Caroline, please take me home tonight  
Tell your friend there's just no room for two, because you're the only one I wanna do

Caroline, you keep me up at night  
You're the only one I wanna do

Caroline, you keep me up at night  
You're the only one I wanna do  
Caroline, please say I'm yours tonight  
Tell your friends there's just no room for two, because you're the only one I wanna do

"This one's another new one. Everyone, prepare to get 'Loud.'"

Come on get loud (Loud…) (Na na na na…)

Looking for the one tonight,  
But I can't see you  
'Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, oh  
And I can never get it right,  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh

 **Ryker:** I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Rydel: Baby turn it up tonight

 **Austin:** Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud, loud, let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud, loud, I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa

Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl I'll be the first in line, oh  
And baby when our stars align,  
We can't get no higher  
You just give me a sign

Come on get loud, loud, let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud, loud, let it out (Let it out)  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud, loud, I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa

(Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Looking for the one tonight  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight)

**He picked up the mic & walked around, singing as Ellington played the drums.**

Come on get loud, loud, let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud, loud, let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud, loud, I need you now  
Baby let me hear you loud

Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na, Na Na Naa (Yeah)  
Na Na Na, Na Na Naa

I've been looking for the one tonight

**They finished the song.**

I like the bass when it booms  
You like the high-end treble  
I'm like the 99th floor  
And you're cool on street level  
I like the crowd rock, rock, rock, rocking it loud  
You like the sound of hush, hush  
Hey! Keep it down  
  
High tops, flip flops, retro, dance, pop  
We rock different ways  
Beach bum, city fun, touchdown, home run  
What can I say - aay - aay

It's me, (It's me) It's you (It's you)  
I know we're not the same, but we do what we do!  
It's you (It's you) and it's me (And it's me)  
And who says that we have to agree?

'Cause I like  
What I like  
And sometimes we collide,  
But it's me (But it's me) and it's you (And it's you)  
I know we're not the same, but we do what we do

You like going to the mall  
I'm into video games  
I like sleeping 'til noon  
You say, "Dude, that's so lame."  
I'm rollin' in a fast car, strumming guitars,  
I'm shootin' for stars  
Yeah, I'm taking it far

High tops, flip-flops  
Retro, dance, pop (Pop)  
We rock different ways (Oh oh)  
Beach bum, city fun  
Touchdown, home run (Home run)  
What can I sa-a-ay?

It's me, (It's me) It's you (It's you)  
I know we're not the same, but we do what we do!  
It's you (It's you) and it's me (And it's me)  
And who says that we have to agree?  
'Cause I like what I like  
And sometimes we collide,  
But it's me (it's me) and it's you (and it's you)  
I know we're not the same but we do what we do

Onstage, offstage  
We're gonna rock no matter what  
Drum sticks, guitar licks  
It's you and me at the top

It's me, it's you  
I know we're not the same, but we do what we do

It's you and it's me  
And who says that we have to agree?

It's me, (It's me) It's you (It's you)  
I know we're not the same, but we do what we do!  
It's you (It's you) and it's me (And it's me)  
And who says that we have to agree?  
'Cause I like what I like  
And sometimes we collide,  
But it's me (it's me) and it's you (and it's you)  
I know we're not the same but we do what we do

**They went to the next song.**

Flip a switch  
Turn up the lightning  
Get it right  
Show 'em how it's done

Free it up  
No matter how you dress that song  
Girl you know you got a number one  
Go with it

You got 'em where you want 'em  
Drop the beat  
They need to hear your sound  
Play it up  
It's coming down to you right now

They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make (make), make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take

This could be an over night sensation  
You and me tearing up the floor  
Let it go this party is up to you right now

They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make (make), make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take

Know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make' em do a double take

Make' em do a double take

Come on!

They wanna know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make (make), make (make)  
Make 'em do a double take

Know, know, know  
Your name, name, name  
They want the girl, girl, girl  
With game, game, game  
And when they look, look, look  
Your way, way, way  
You're gonna make (make) make (make)  
Make' em do a double take

"Now, for something _slightly_ different. Wrote it with these guys a few days ago," he said as they transitioned to a new song.

 **Ryker:** I played it safe  
I kept my foot up on the brake  
I never really took a chance in life  
And didn't live for today

Oh, girl, and then I met you  
Open my eyes to something new  
You know you set me free like no one else  
And got me acting a fool

 **Austin:** Don't you know you changed my life,  
Girl, 'cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right  
Yeah!

You got my heart beat pumpin' and it's going insane  
You got me jumpin' out of aeroplanes, (whoa-oh)  
And that's why  
I'm crazy, it's true, (hey), crazy for you

You got me base, jump, livin' and I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain, (whoa-oh)  
I can't lie  
I'm crazy, it's true (hey) crazy for you

 **Ryker & Austin:** Midnight dippin' in the pool  
Or sneaking out up on the roof  
You're unpredictable and girl that's what,  
That's what I love about you  
Ooh-ooh-ooh

 **Austin:** Don't you know you changed my life,  
Girl, 'cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right  
Yeah!

You got my heart beat pumpin' and it's going insane  
You got me jumpin' out of aeroplanes, (whoa-oh)  
And that's why  
I'm crazy, it's true (hey) crazy for you

You got me base, jump, livin' and I can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain, (whoa-on)  
I can't lie  
I'm crazy, it's true (hey) crazy for you

**He took the mic in his hand & held the other hand to the sky, looking up.**

Girl, I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you (without a parachute)  
And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew  
Whoa

**He put the mic back & held on to the stand.**

Don't you know you changed my life  
Girl, 'cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right  
Yeah!

**He began playing again.**

You got my heart beat pumpin'  
And it's going insane  
You got me jumpin' out of aeroplanes, (whoa-oh)  
And that's why  
I'm crazy, it's true (hey) crazy for you

You got me base, jump, livin' and I can't go down  
You know you short circuit my brain, (whoa-oh)  
I can't lie  
I'm crazy, it's true (hey) crazy for you

I'm crazy, it's true, crazy for you

**He ran stage right again & went to Ally.**

"Austin, what are you trying to say here?"

"I'll tell you after the set, but just know it's something personal," he said, hugging her quickly, then went back on stage as Ellington hit the drumbeat.

When the crowd wants more  
I bring on the thunder  
'Cause you got my back  
And I'm not going under

You're my point,  
You're my guard  
You're the perfect chord  
And I see our names together on every billboard

We're headed for the top  
We got 'em on lock  
We'll make 'em say, "Hey!"  
'Cause there's no stopping us  
When we hit the same but different  
We're never gonna quit  
And we'll keep rocking!

There's no way I can make it without you  
Do it without you  
Be here without you  
It's no fun when you're doing it solo  
With you it's like whoa  
Yeah and I know  
I, own this dream  
Cause I've got you with me  
There's no way I can make it without you  
Do it without you  
Be here without you

* * *

**It went to an hour later. Austin was standing next to Ally in front of the ocean on the beach. They were both staring out at the sea.**

"So, what did you want to tell me?" she asked, looking at him.

"Well, to answer your question from earlier, the songs were chosen to tell you…I like you. A lot," he said, looking at her. "So much so that I felt that if I didn't tell you, I would've exploded."

"Oh. Well, if we're telling the truth here, I have feelings for you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What do we do _now_?"

"Well, does Trish know you like me?"

"No. I wanted to keep that to myself."

"Ok. Dez knows about me liking you, so I just needed to know if we needed to tell anyone else."

"So, what do we do _now_?"

"Well, do you want to tell Trish & Dez?"

"Not tonight…"

"All right. Oh, I got it. I'll ask you out in front of them. I have that concert tomorrow. I'll ask you them. you just have to act surprised."

"Really? An impromptu asking out? Doesn't sound too romantic."

"It's asking you out. Most couples don't have a plan like we do. Think about it, will it really matter 5 years from now? If it works out, yay for future us. If not, at least we have pleasant memories."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I am."

"Full of cliches is what you are."

"Yep, but what's a god cliche if it's not used once in a while?"

"I guess you're right."

"Yep," he said & they stared at the ocean as the scene faded…

* * *

**1/1/17 1:00 AM: (Timeline ABC)**

"You know, I first played here almost 5 goddamn years ago," Austin said & the crowd cheered. "I was just a stupid teenager who had just asked out my girlfriend & broken a different girl's heart. All on the same night. I know, I'm a catch & a master of perfect timing. Doesn't matter. Anyways, we're nearing the end of this chapter of my life, so here's an inspirational tune to leave you by. Green Day's 'Still Breathing,'" he said & they all cheered. He started playing his guitar, then sang.

I'm like a child looking off on the horizon,  
I'm like an ambulance that's turning on the sirens  
Oh, I'm still alive

**Rydel played with him.**

I'm like a soldier coming home for the first time,  
I dodged a bullet and I walked across a landmine  
Oh, I'm still alive

**Ellington & Ryker came in.**

Am I bleeding?  
Am I bleeding from the storm?  
Just shine a light into the wreckage  
So far away, away

**They turned up the volume, all playing.**

'Cause I'm still breathing  
'Cause I'm still breathing on my own  
My head's above the rain and roses  
Making my way away

'Cause I'm still breathing  
'Cause I'm still breathing on my own  
My head's above the rain and roses  
Making my way away  
My way to you

**It was just Austin & Ellington.**

I'm like a junkie tying off for the last time,  
I'm like a loser that's betting on his last dime  
Oh, I'm still alive

I am a son that was raised without a father,  
I had a mother barely keeping it together  
Oh, I'm still alive

Am I bleeding?  
Am I bleeding from the storm?  
Just shine a light into the wreckage  
So far away, away

**They brought up the volume again, but there were also lights coming on in sequence to the song around them.**

'Cause I'm still breathing  
'Cause I'm still breathing on my own  
My head's above the rain and roses  
Making my way away

'Cause I'm still breathing  
'Cause I'm still breathing on my own  
My head's above the rain and roses  
Making my way, away, away

As I walked out on the ledge  
Are you scared to death to live?  
I've been running all my life  
Just to find a home that's for the restless  
And the truth that's in the message  
Making my way, away, away

**Austin played the chords as Ellington did the vocal oh's. Then he started singing again & everyone else came in on their cues.**

'Cause I'm still breathing  
'Cause I'm still breathing on my own  
My head's above the rain and roses  
Making my way away

'Cause I'm still breathing  
'Cause I'm still breathing on my own  
My head's above the rain and roses  
Making my way, away

'Cause I'm still breathing (My way to you)  
'Cause I'm still breathing on my own (My way to you)  
My head's above the rain and roses  
Making my way, away  
My way to you

"Love you all. See ya later," he said & the scene faded as he finished the song.

**...**

**To be continued in _Rising Star, New Formations & Destruction (Reformatted) (Seasons 1, 2 Timeline: ABC, Seasons 3, 4, etc, Timelines: A, B, C)  
_**

**PEACE**

**...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation time!  
> Ok, first, I wrote the original story, Rising Star, New Formations, & Destruction. Then, I wrote this to flesh some things out. Now, what I plan to do is rewrite the original story, as well as do something I've been wanting to do for years since I introduced the plot twist in it. You'll see what I mean if you read the original story on fanfiction.net..somewhat. I'll explain things better when I get around to posting the rewrites. For now, this is me signing out for now. Peace...


End file.
